L'Héritière
by Miss Casse-Gueule
Summary: "Je rêverai qu'un homme me fasse des avances, avec un petit faible pour mon banquier." : Kushina est une très belle femme. 25 ans, célibataire, Minato, son banquier, est sous le charme. Mais comment le faire comprendre à la demoiselle ? (rating vu à la hausse, pour plus de prudence) Version non-corrigée : signalez les fautes s'il vous plait !
1. Partie I

_Hi !_

 _Et dire que je devrais être en train de me préparer… mais bon, on ne peut pas stopper l'inspiration et, lorsqu'elle est là, autant en profiter, non ?_

 _Bon, pendant que j'y suis, voici le disclamer :_

 _~ Kushina et les autres personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto ; je ne fais aucun profit avec cette histoire. ~_

 _Bonne lecture ! ^^_

* * *

L'homme ne comprenait pas un seul mot qui sortait de la bouche de la femme en face de lui. Il le devait, pourtant, car c'était important. Mais les pensées de Minato étaient totalement ailleurs.

Son regard était rivé sur ces petites choses mouvantes, qui formaient chaque syllabe sur lesquelles il aurait dû se concentrer. Peintes du même écarlate que les cheveux de la femme, elles le tentaient atrocement.

Son regard dériva sur le visage de la femme. De vifs yeux bleu-gris le fixaient avec un amusement mal dissimulé, qui étirait également la tentation en un sourire moqueur. La peau pâle faisait ressortir le roux flamboyant des longs cheveux, lâchés en longues vagues sur ses épaules. Les yeux bleus du banquier se baissèrent un peu.

Le petit chemisier blanc à manche courtes, léger et ample pour résister à la chaleur estivale, ne pouvait que mettre en valeur sa respectable poitrine. Un pantalon slim noir et des ballerines complétaient sa tenue, lui donnant des airs d'adolescente. Elle avait accroché l'élégante bandoulière qui ne la quittait jamais au dossier de son siège, et en avait sorti quelques feuilles de compte, auxquelles Minato n'avait pas accordé un seul regard, envoûté par la beauté de la jeune femme dès son entrée dans la pièce.

Le blond se demanda un instant si elle accepterait de sortir avec lui, là, tout de suite. Voire d'emménager ensemble. Ou même se marier, soyons fous !

Une paire de doigts claqua devant ses yeux, tirant l'homme de ses pensées.

« Monsieur Namikaze ? Vous allez bien ? s'enquit l'objet de ses désirs d'une voix douce qui faillit le faire fondre. Monsieur Namikaze ! »

Minato cligna des yeux, revenant soudain à la réalité, et il se rendit compte qu'il avait en effet failli tomber de son siège. Il glissait pourtant depuis quelques minutes déjà. Fichus fauteuils en cuir ! D'accord, c'était confortable, mais ça devenait brûlant au soleil – et Dieu sait à quel point il pouvait le devenir ! Quoiqu'en hiver, c'était agréable ; par contre, l'été, il ne voulait même pas en parler – et ça _glissait_ ! Ou collait, ça dépendait du moment. En bref, c'était insupportable.

« O-oui, très bien. Désolé, mademoiselle Uzumaki. »

Le visage de Kushina prit cette expression inquiète que Minato trouvait si mignonne.

« Votre siège fait face au soleil, constata-t-elle. Et vous êtes en costume ! Vous devez être mort de chaud !

\- Ça va, mentit l'homme. Vous disiez ?

\- Oh, non, non, non ! s'écria la demoiselle. Vous êtes en train de cuire, je le vois bien. Et puis, je sais parfaitement que vous devriez déjà être en vacances, à l'heure qu'il est, et que vous n'avez accepté ma demande qu'à titre exceptionnel. Nous reprendrons une autre fois. Ce n'est pas urgent, après tout.

\- Mais, mademoiselle…

\- Tss, tss ! fit-elle en agitant un doigt fin devant son nez. Prenez vos vacances. Je ne compte pas déménager tout de suite, de toute façon. »

Interdit, Minato la regarda se lever, prendre son sac et, après lui avoir offert un magnifique sourire, se diriger vers la porte.

A vrai dire, il mit plusieurs longues secondes à réaliser qu'elle partait.

Heureusement, les bureaux se trouvant au seizième étage, et les escaliers étant un peu raides, il parvint à rattraper Kushina avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne se referment.

« Mademoiselle ! Attendez, mademoiselle ! »

Confuse, la jeune femme le regarda bloquer la porte d'un bras, et lui attraper la main.

« Mademoiselle, souffla-t-il, le cœur battant. Accepteriez-vous de prendre un verre avec moi ? »

Les yeux de la jeune s'agrandirent quelque peu, avant qu'une lueur amusée n'y apparaisse. Prenant l'homme par surprise, elle se faufila hors de l'engin, entrainant Minato avec elle.

« Nous n'avons pas besoin de l'ascenseur pour le moment, dit-elle, répondant à sa question muette, avant de se rapprocher d'un pas souple. Mais dites-moi, monsieur Namikaze… seriez-vous en train de me demander un rencard ? Je pensais que vous n'aviez pas le droit de flirter avec vos clientes dans le cadre de votre travail ? »

Minato bafouilla quelque chose d'intelligible, les joues rouges d'embarras. C'était vrai, en effet, et assez déplacé, donc. Heureusement, sa bonne étoile eut pitié de lui, et lui souffla une réponse. Il se reprit, et se saisit de la main de la demoiselle.

« Comme vous l'avez si bien dit tout à l'heure, je suis censé être en vacances. En fait, il a été convenu que, dès que vous franchiriez les portes de mon bureau, j'étais en vacances. Vous êtes sortie. Je suis en vacances, donc je ne travaille actuellement pas, et peux par conséquent vous faire une telle demande, en tant que connaissance. »

L'air amusé, et l'éclat dans les yeux de la jeune femme lui fit comprendre qu'il avait répondu juste.

« Dans ce cas, Minato, dit-elle, je suis ravie de prendre un verre avec vous.

\- Je…tu… maintenant ? paniqua soudain le blond.

\- Oui, pourquoi pas ? sourit la rousse, son sourire s'élargissant de plus en plus.

\- Je… oui ! Faisons ça. Attendez-moi là, je file me changer, je reviens dans un instant. »

Et il disparut prestement dans son bureau. Kushina éclata de rire et, sortant un papier et un crayon de son sac, y écrivit quelque chose. Elle le remit à la secrétaire, dans le hall d'entrée et, lorsque Minato revint en courant, criant le nom de Kushina, il y lut un numéro, une heure, et l'adresse d'un restaurant renommé.

Dans la voiture qui devait la ramener chez elle, Kushina sourit. L'héritière de la plus grande chaine de restaurant de luxe du monde se laissa aller contre la confortable banquette, profitant sans gêne de l'air conditionné présent dans la voiture, en contraste avec la chaleur extérieure.

Minato avait intérêt à se tenir prêt : elle n'allait sûrement pas le laisser à une autre. Et, s'il n'était pas à l'heure… le sourire se teinta d'un air de sadisme. Elle avait toujours su faire faire aux hommes ce qu'elle désirait.

* * *

 _J'hésite à faire une suite... Qu'en pensez-vous ? :)_


	2. Partie II

_Heu… je croyais faire quelque chose de court. Raté serait un faible mot…_

 _Enfin bref ! Ceux qui m'ont demandé une suite doivent être contents ! ^^_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

La jeune femme attablée à la table numéro vingt-et-un avait provoqué un bel émoi dans les cuisines du Kurama's Palace, l'un des plus grands restaurants de la famille Uzumaki.

On chuchotait que l'Héritière était là. On sentait le H majuscule dans la voix des cuisiniers, et tous se pressaient autour des serveurs pour savoir à quoi elle ressemblait. Tenait-elle de son père ? De sa mère peut-être ? En tout cas, elle ne pouvait qu'être la plus belle femme du monde.

Vêtue d'une belle robe bleu sombre qui soulignait ses formes, ses jolis yeux gris-bleus soulignés par un trait de khôl, et son visage dégagé par un chignon, la jeune femme regardait son portable, un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres.

Ainsi, sa mère avait découvert son petit jeu ? Hm… Kushina savait que sa génitrice la connaissait un peu trop bien. Mais n'était-ce pas normal de la part d'une mère, après tout ? Sans doute.

Zieutant l'heure affichée, elle cacha un début de nervosité en se saisissant de la carte, y cherchant quelque chose… Ah, le voilà ! Un éclair de fierté passa dans le regard impénétrable. Son plat. Son chef-d'œuvre. Le premier que ses parents avaient jugé dignes de figurer sur la carte de leurs restaurants, et pas le dernier, Kushina s'en était assurée. Après tout, ne se tenait-elle pas dans le restaurant qu'elle avait elle-même ouvert ?

Les restaurants Uzumaki passaient de mère en fille depuis des années. Le premier avait été créé par Mito Uzumaki, l'arrière-grand-mère maternelle de la jeune femme, et avait aussitôt connu un immense succès. Tout comme les femmes Uzumaki qui, aussi par leur beauté et leur incroyable chevelure rouge, étaient vite devenues le modèle à suivre pour tant de jeunes femmes.

Ainsi, Kushina avait hérité d'un don inné pour la cuisine et pour la gérance des restaurants. Après ses études, elle avait décidé de s'installer en Asie, et plus particulièrement au Japon, convaincue du filon : les Japonais n'étaient-ils pas aussi friands de nourriture occidentale que les Européens l'étaient de la culture asiatique ? En tout cas, son pari s'était avéré payant : le Kurama's Palace, son restaurant, était devenu le plus renommé du Japon, et des touristes de tous les horizons venaient goûter à ce qu'il proposait. Car, non content de proposer de la nourriture des quatre coins du monde, Kushina avait des idées renversantes, souvent au sens premier du terme. Tout ne s'était pas avéré juste, mais suffisamment de ceux qu'elle avait imaginés avaient rencontré le succès pour qu'elle soit désormais considérée comme une étoile montante.

Kushina renifla. Une étoile montante. Quelle blague. Ne montait-elle pas depuis des années déjà ? Et ce n'était que maintenant qu'on reconnaissait ses efforts. Enfin. Le monde était ingrat, aveugle, ce n'était pas à elle qu'on allait l'apprendre.

Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire, Kushina n'avait pas grandi dans le luxe et l'opulence. En fait, elle n'avait quitté la petite ville d'Uzushio, qui avait vu naître le premier restaurant de la famille, le Bijû's, qu'une fois son bac en poche. Par la suite, elle avait dû trimer dur pour payer ses études et son appartement, quoi que discrètement soutenue par ses grands-parents – ce qui n'avait pas échappé aux parents de la jeune femme, d'ailleurs, mais ça les amusait plus qu'autre chose de les voir faire dans leur dos, alors que leur fille n'avait qu'à demander pour recevoir de l'aide – et maintenir ses notes. Ayant littéralement été élevée dans la cuisine du Bijû's, tenu d'une main de fer par sa grand-mère maternelle, elle s'était naturellement tournée vers le domaine de la restauration, et avait commencé au bas de l'échelle dans l'un des restaurants familiaux. Pour éviter d'être reconnue, elle avait dû teindre sur l'ordre de ses parents, et à son grand regret, ses cheveux rouges, trop reconnaissable. Elle devait faire ses preuves. Pas d'aide de la part des parents pour la jeune Kushina !

Elle leur en avait un peu voulut à ce propos, d'ailleurs, mais elle comprenait à présent. Elle ne serait pas ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui si elle n'avait pas appris la valeur de l'effort.

Un coup d'œil à sa montre indiqua à la jeune femme que celui qu'elle attendait était en retard et, cette fois-ci, elle ne put retenir un rictus agacé d'étirer ses lèvres.

Elle avait été assez claire, non ? Il avait son numéro, une heure et une adresse. Que demander de plus ?

 _Peut-être n'était-il pas sérieux_ , souffla une voix désagréable en son for-intérieur. _Peut-être pense-t-il que ça n'en vaut pas la peine._

La jeune femme chassa ces pensées d'un geste mental impérieux. Non. Ce n'était pas ça.

Lorsqu'elle avait rencontré son banquier pour la première fois, Kushina avait tout de suite été intéressée. Il fallait dire que Minato était beau, vraiment, avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus, plutôt rares dans les pays d'Asie, où Kushina vivait désormais. Néanmoins, elle qui était habituée à voir des chevelures et des yeux clairs à tous les coins de rues en Europe, c'était tout à fait dépaysant. Et puis, ça lui avait manqué. Aussi, ce petit bout de son pays lui avait quelque peu remonté le moral, à un moment où ledit moral approchait dangereusement de zéro…

Pour en revenir à son futur hôte de la soirée, la jeune femme avait passé les deux dernières années à lui envoyer des signaux. En prenant plus de rendez-vous avec lui que nécessaire, pour commencer. A vrai dire, elle savait parfaitement comment gérer ses finances, et elle n'avait en aucun cas besoin d'un prêt pour déménager. Minato le savait aussi, visiblement, ou du moins ses collègues, car elle percevait l'amusement qui provenait de l'étage où travaillait le blond.

Elle s'habillait très bien pour aller le voir, également, et s'arrangeait pour se mettre en valeur le plus possible. Cela avait bien marché, car Kushina surprenait les regards perdus du banquier sur elle à chaque rendez-vous.

Enfin, elle lui offrait des cadeaux. Ce n'était rien, généralement un peu de nourriture, une friandise qu'elle avait acheté en trop. Oooops ! Elle avait les yeux plus gros que le ventre, dis donc ! Parfois même, elle amenait des gâteaux ou des bentôs qu'elle cuisinait elle-même. Ses amis lui posait souvent des lapins, surtout quand elle voulait pique-niquer, visiblement. Comme c'était étrange. Et, aux regards étonnés de Minato, Kushina lui offrait ses mimiques les plus peinées et innocentes possibles : ses amis l'avaient abandonnés, bouhouhou !

Les ragots allaient bon train : certains prétendaient qu'elle était sa petite-amie, et qu'elle se servait de ce prétexte pour aller le voir. D'autres, un peu plus proches de la vérité, disaient qu'elle n'était qu'une admiratrice. D'autres enfin, comme la secrétaire dans le hall, qui lui avait lancé un clin d'œil en voyant ce qui était écrit le papier qu'elle lui avait confié plus tôt dans la journée, se contentaient de regarder les efforts répétés de Kushina pour faire tomber l'innocent Minato dans ses filets.

 _Un petit peu trop innocent blond, d'ailleurs,_ songea Kushina avec agacement. Elle aurait préféré qu'il se lance un peu plus tôt car, fierté oblige, elle ne voulait pas faire le premier pas.

Elle s'était contenté de se pouponner dès qu'elle allait le voir, de laisser échapper quelques commentaires, de le faire rire, de se rapprocher tout doucement de lui et, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il avait fini par céder.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne perçut l'arrivée de l'homme que lorsqu'un murmure parcourut la salle. Elle leva les yeux.

L'air atrocement gêné, ce que Kushina trouva follement adorable, Minato se tenait face à elle. Il portait une chemise et un pantalon de belle coupe, simples, mais qui lui allaient si bien, de l'avis de Kushina.

Cela n'allait pas, malheureusement pour le blond, la détourner de la légère colère de la rousse pour son retard.

« Bonsoir, dit-elle d'un voix douce. J'ai bien failli attendre.

\- Veuillez m'excusez, fit maladroitement le banquier. J'ai eu un empêchement et…

\- Qu'importe, le coupa la femme. Assieds-toi. Je ne vais pas te manger. »

Minato obéit immédiatement, manquant de tomber au passage, ce qui provoqua l'amusement de l'héritière.

« Et tutoies-moi, ajouta-t-elle. Il n'y a aucune raison que tu continues à me vouvoyer.

\- D-d'accord, fit simplement Minato, qui se tordait le cou pour observer la salle en entier. »

Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, comme s'il n'avait jamais pu contempler une telle merveille auparavant. Kushina le laissa faire un instant, avant que son plaisir de le voir ainsi ne se transforme en ennui face à un comportement qui promettait d'être permanent si elle ne le stoppait pas maintenant.

« Tu n'es jamais venu dans un restaurant ou quoi ? s'agaça-t-elle.

\- A vrai dire, murmura Minato en retour, fixant avec surprise les plats qui passaient a porté de regard, pas vraiment. Ou plutôt, jamais dans un restaurant aussi… luxueux que celui-ci. C'est surprenant… et beau.

\- Contente qu'il te plaise, sourit la jeune femme, un élan de fierté la prenant face au compliment inattendu.

\- Vous venez souvent ici ?

\- De temps en temps, éluda Kushina, préférant ne pas avouer que le restaurant lui appartenait.

\- Vous avez bon goût.

\- Merci. »

Agacée qu'il continue de la vouvoyer alors qu'elle avait clairement dit de la tutoyer, elle porta un cocktail à ses lèvres. Elle l'avait commandé en arrivant au bar, et avait continué à le déguster en attendant Minato.

« Tu veux quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle en lui tendant la carte. Ils font d'excellents cocktails.

\- Je conduis, préféra indiquer Minato.

\- Moi aussi. Mais leurs virgins cocktails1 sont vraiment délicieux. Tu devrais essayer. »

Finalement, le blond céda pour un Shirley Temple2, tandis que Kushina terminait son St Kitts3 et en commandait un autre.

Puis, les deux entreprirent de faire connaissance plus en profondeur. Sans révéler ses droits sur le restaurant où ils dînaient, Kushina parla de son héritage et des palaces familiaux. Mais l'enfance de Minato l'intéressait plus que raconter sa vie. Et, de toute façon, le banquier avait bien dû faire le lien entre son nom de famille, ainsi que son apparence, et la chaîne Bijû's.

« J'ai grandis ici, à Konoha, mais mes parents ne sont pas japonais, confia le blond alors qu'un serveur, armé du menu, arrivait. Ma mère est américaine, et mon père anglais.

\- Je suis née en France, mais j'ai toujours été attirée par le Japon, le pays d'origine de ma grand-mère maternelle, et là où elle ouvert son propre restaurant, aussi. Jusqu'à la fin du collège, j'ai vécu en France, pas très loin de Canne, à vrai dire…

\- Vous êtes déjà allée au Festival de Canne ? la coupa Minato, les yeux brillants. Je rêve d'y assister ! »

Kushina rit.

« Non. Ça ne m'intéressait pas. Je préférais la cuisine, et courir partout. Au lycée, j'ai souhaité rejoindre ma grand-mère. J'allais passer toutes mes vacances chez elle, je parlais couramment japonais, et j'ai été scolarisée dans le lycée français de Tokyo. Ensuite, je suis revenue faire des études en France, avant de décider de m'installer dans le pays du soleil levant.

\- Jolie histoire, la complimenta le blond. Vous avez de la chance d'avoir toujours su ce que tu voulais faire. Je me suis dirigé vers la banque un peu par dépit, à vrai dire.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Kushina. Et que voulais-tu être, au départ ?

\- Hm… fit-il en consultant la carte. Policier, comme mon père. Ou même ingénieur, le métier de ma mère.

\- Je vois… »

Les deux s'abimèrent dans le silence le temps de faire leur choix, et la rousse lui conseilla, mine de rien, son bœuf bourguignon revisité. « Un pur délice » insista-t-elle en voyant son air septique.

Pour sa part, elle commanda un autre plat, celui qu'elle avait créé spécialement pour elle : des ramens, revisités eux aussi. En la voyant faire, Minato éclata de rire.

« Des ramens ? Dans un tel restaurant ?

\- Oui ! fit Kushina, un tantinet vexée. J'adore ça, et leur recette est inédite.

\- Bof. Il ne s'agit de que nouilles, après tout… »

L'aura qui émana soudain de Kushina lui fit comprendre que ce sujet était un peu sensible, et il se rabattit sur quelque chose de moins dangereux :

« Vous n'avez en aucun cas besoin de mon aide, n'est-ce pas ? »

Kushina fit l'innocente :

« Pour quoi ?

\- Pour gérer vos finances. Et vous avez assez d'argent pour acheter un appartement sans problème, même haut de gamme. Que voulez-vous, exactement ? »

La jeune femme fit mine de réfléchir, puis se pencha vers lui, lui offrant un sourire affolant :

« Un dîner en bonne compagnie, est-ce trop demander ? »

Minato sourit, du même sourire que la femme en face de lui. Kushina dut réprimer un frisson d'excitation.

« Je vous plaît. » dit-il.

C'était une affirmation, non une question, mais la rousse y répondit quand même du tac au tac :

« Je te plaît aussi.

\- Exact. »

Kushina se pencha davantage, et l'homme ne put s'empêcher de loucher dans son décolleté. Il rougit.

« Bien, souffla-t-elle, ravie de son petit effet. A présent que nous avons mis nos sentiments au clair, accepteras-tu de me tutoyer à présent ?

\- Je… tout ce que tu voudras, dit-il, les joues de plus en plus rouges. »

La rousse ricana.

« Pervers, l'accusa-t-elle, joueuse.

\- Avec un oncle comme le mien, on ne me le fera pas redire deux fois, souffla-t-il, le regard toujours rivé sur l'imposante poitrine de la demoiselle. »

Surprise, Kushina se redressa, et elle surprit un éclair de déception dans les yeux bleus. Hm… Bien, à travailler.

« Vraiment ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Vous… tu connais les séries Icha Icha Paradise ?

\- Plutôt, oui. »

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Minato d'être surpris.

« Tu… tu les lis ? » s'étrangla-t-il.

Kushina eut un joli sourire.

« Une version yaoi est sortie depuis peu. Je la trouve… intéressante. Cela m'a conduit à être curieuse vis-à-vis des autres livres du même auteur… Jiraya Namikaze, je me trompe ? »

Puis elle réalisa soudain. Jiraya Namikaze. Minato Namikaze.

« C'est ton oncle ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Le blond rit.

« Exact. Et il faut l'avouer que j'ai participé plus d'une fois à ses recherches, adolescent. Je lisais ses livres en exclu. Ça amusait beaucoup mon père. Un peu moins à ma mère.

\- Je m'en doute, fit Kushina, contaminée par son hilarité. Même si, personnellement, je ne vois pas le mal.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Tous les adolescents éprouvent une certaine curiosité par rapport au sexe. C'est normal. »

Minato hocha la tête. Le serveur revint avec les plats, et un silence respectueux salua la cuisine du chef. Néanmoins, Kushina remarquait les fréquents regards que jetait son compagnon d'un soir vers son assiette. Elle sourit.

« Puis-je goûter ? finit-il par demander.

\- Goûter quoi ? dit, l'air innocent, la rousse.

\- Les ramens… »

Elle lui tendit, en guise de réponse, ses baguettes.

« Fais « ahh » rit-elle. Allez, ce n'est pas difficile ! »

Les joues rouges, le blond venait de repousser les couverts.

« Je peux prendre avec les miens » commença-t-il, mais la rousse en profita pour lui enfourner sa bouché.

Face à l'air indigné de son hôte, elle éclata de rire, comme Minato manquait de s'étouffer en bonne et due forme. Un serveur vint le sauver, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« Alors ? s'enquit-elle une fois que la toux du blond se soit calmée.

\- Je ne sais pas, j'étais trop occupé à respirer pour sentir le goût. »

Minato se saisit des baguettes de la rousse surprise, et piocha allègrement dans l'assiette de celle-ci.

« Délicieux » annonça-t-il en lui rendant ses couverts.

Les joues de la rousse avaient pris une jolie teinte rosée, comme elle le fixait, les yeux écarquillés. Il rentrait vraiment dans son jeu ?

Mais bientôt, elle suivit le blond dans son hilarité, et ils terminèrent leurs plats.

Arriva le dessert. Les yeux de la jeune femme s'étaient mis à briller dès que le serveur s'était approché avec les cartes, et cela fit rire Minato.

« Tu aimes les desserts ?

\- J'adore ! Je n'arrive jamais à faire mon choix.

\- Moi aussi, avoua le banquier. Mais tu viens souvent ici. Que peux-tu me conseiller ?

\- Hm… »

Le regard de Kushina parcourut rapidement la carte. Que lui conseiller ? Entre le soufflé à la framboise, les sorbets maison, le cheesecake et la crème brulée… Son œil sauta soudain sur le gâteau au chocolat. Son préféré. Sauf que…

« Ça te dérange de partager ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Mon dessert préféré ici est le gâteau au chocolat. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il est énorme, et donc réservé pour au moins deux personnes. »

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

« Ils ne peuvent pas le couper ?

\- Pas celui-ci.

\- … Je veux bien essayer. »

L'héritière sauta de joie.

« Merci ! » fit-elle, et elle commanda aussitôt.

Les yeux plissés, Minato la regarda faire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si spécial, ce gâteau, demanda-t-il, soupçonneux.

\- Tu verras, répliqua-t-elle, malicieuse. »

Mais elle resta silencieuse, malgré l'avalanche de questions qui lui tomba dessus jusqu'à l'arrivée du dessert. Le blond s'étrangla, les joues rouges, la faisant ricaner.

« Emotif, hein ? se moqua-t-elle.

\- Abrutie, gronda-t-il. Qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça_ ?

\- Un gâteau.

\- Ne te fiches pas de moi ! Pourquoi a-t-il cette forme ?

\- Devine ! lança la rousse, avant d'éclater de rire. »

Le banquier lui lança un regard noir. La jeune femme soupira.

« Il a cette forme depuis la Saint Valentin, avoua-t-elle. Avant, il était rond, et servit en parts individuelles. »

En réalité, elle avait trouvé le cœur si mignon qu'elle avait ordonné à son équipe de le garder tel quel.

« Enfin bref ! lâcha-t-elle d'un air gourmand. Si tu n'en veux pas… »

Elle tendit vivement la cuillère qu'on venait de lui donner et prit une grosse bouchée du gâteau, qu'elle enfourna vivement. Elle émit un gémissement de bonheur, comme les saveurs explosèrent dans sa bouche.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux – elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte de les avoir fermés – un certain homme blond la fixait, les yeux brillants d'intérêt.

« Tout est pour moi ! finit-elle, victorieuse.

\- Même pas en rêve, lâcha l'autre en arrachant à son tour un gros bout. »

La jeune femme apprécia à leur juste valeur les yeux agrandis de plaisir du blond.

« C'est bon, hein ? » se moqua-t-elle.

L'autre hocha vivement la tête, et se resservit prestement.

« Hé ! s'écria la jeune femme en voyant à quelle vitesse le dessert disparaissait sous les coups de cuillère, laisses en moi un peu ! »

Pour se venger, elle trempa son doigt dans le coulis de chocolat qui ornait l'assiette et lui en mit sur le nez. Protestant plus fort qu'il ne le devrait, le blond fit de même, et le repas se termina avec les deux, désormais amis, avec plus de chocolat sur la figure que dans leur estomac.

Ils finirent le gâteau sous le regard furieux des clients.

Gloussant encore, Kushina se leva, prenant son sac.

« Je vais me débarbouiller, je reviens.

\- Je t'accompagne, sourit le blond. Je crois que tu as fait plus de dégâts que moi. »

La jeune femme retint un nouveau gloussement, et elle le regarda rentrer dans les commodités des hommes.

Et, au lieu de se diriger vers les toilettes des femmes, elle passa par la porte réservée au staff.

« Hé, vous ne pouvez pas… commença une employée avant de la reconnaître. Mademoiselle Uzumaki ! s'écria-t-elle, mortifiée. Je suis désolée, je ne vous avais pas reconnue !

\- Ce n'est pas grave, assura la jeune femme. Tu peux m'aider à me débarbouiller, s'il te plait, Akino ?

\- Bien sûr, murmura la jolie brune. »

Lorsque Minato revint à sa place, il s'étonna du temps que mettait la rousse à ôter le chocolat de son visage, mais avisa qu'un peu de coulis devait être tombé sur sa robe, et qu'elle devait être en train de la nettoyer. Il se promit de s'excuser plus tard, même s'il s'était bien amusé.

Seulement, au bout de vingt minutes, il commençait à en avoir assez, et en vint même à se demander si elle ne se sentait pas malade. Il avisa une employée. Brune, plutôt jolie, elle ramenait des plats vides en cuisine.

« Excusez-moi, mais mon amie est dans les toilettes depuis tout à l'heure… pouvez-vous vérifier si elle va bien s'il vous plait ? »

La jeune femme parut gênée.

« O-oui ! Tout de suite ! »

Elle se précipita presque vers les portes battantes qui séparaient les cuisines de la salle. Elle ne réapparut pas, et Minato attendit encore dix bonnes minutes.

Finalement, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à aller vérifier lui-même, agacé et inquiet, un serveur vint à sa rencontre.

« Excusez-moi, vous êtes bien monsieur Namikaze ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ? demanda le blond, un peu plus agressif qu'il l'aurait voulu. »

L'homme eut un geste de recul, et Minato s'en voulut quelques peu : l'employé ne lui avait rien fait, après tout.

« J'ai un message pour vous, dit-il en lui tendant un bout de papier, que le blond attrapa machinalement. Le repas est offert par la maison. Mademoiselle Uzumaki se sentait mal, elle est rentrée chez elle », crut-il bon d'ajouter avant de partir, le dos raide.

Minato jeta un regard au bout de papier, reconnaissant l'écriture fine et ramassée. Il y était écrit une date, une heure, et un lieu.

Derrière les portes menant à la cuisine, Kushina observa l'homme avec lequel elle avait passé la soirée se lever et partir. Elle le savait furieux, mais elle aimait trop jouer pour vouloir faire autrement. Ce serait sans intérêt, tout simplement.

Plus Minato se languirait d'elle, meilleur serait le prochain rendez-vous.

La jeune femme sourit, et sortit par la porte de derrière, où l'attendait sa voiture. Bientôt…

* * *

 **Lexique :**

1_ Virgin cocktail : un cocktail sans alcool

2_ Shirley Temple : cocktail à base de sirop de grenadine, jus de citron et d'extraits de gingembre on décore généralement avec des cerises confites et/ou une tranche de citron ou de kiwi

3_ St Kitts : cocktail à base de jus d'ananas, de citron, de sirop de grenadine et de soda au gingembre il est commun d'ajouter une tranche de citron pour décorer

 _Hm… maintenant que ce « one-shot » soit devenu une fiction, des propositions pour la suite ? ;D_


	3. Partie III

_Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews jusqu'ici !_

 _Et je dédie ce chapitre à_ _ **Kuroe Shizen**_ _qui a accepté d'être ma correctrice pour cette histoire ! ^^_

* * *

Assise à son bureau, Kushina était censée gérer les comptes du Kurama's Palace. Enfin, censée seulement, car elle se concentrait actuellement sur une toute autre activité. Enfin, seulement si s'engueuler avec sa sœur par téléphone était considéré comme une activité digne de ce nom.

« Tu te fous de moi ? grondait la rousse. Tu n'as pas fait ça ? Alice ! »

A l'autre bout de la ligne, une autre jeune femme, plus jeune et tout aussi rousse que son aînée, grimaça : Kushina ne l'appelait jamais par son nom, sauf si elle était vraiment en colère. Ce qui semblait effectivement être le cas.

« Nee-chan, tenta-t-elle, je suis déso…

\- La ferme, la coupa sa sœur. Je me suis confiée à toi et tu es allée le rapporter à tout le monde ! Je te croyais plus digne de confiance que ça !

\- Mais papa et maman étaient inquiets !

\- Ce n'est pas une raison.

\- Mais si !

\- Bien sûr que non.

\- Mais… »

Le profond soupir de Kushina résonna dans le téléphone, coupant Alice dans son élan. Elle imaginait bien sa sœur, un coude sur la table, l'air fatigué, en train de se tenir l'arête du nez.

« Tu sais quoi ? finit par lâcher Kushina au bout d'un long silence. On va en reparler plus tard.

\- Mais…

\- Il n'y a pas de « mais », Alice. Tu ne comprends pas la situation. Papa et maman ne peuvent pas tout régler et, même s'ils le pouvaient, ce ne serait pas bien. Laisse-moi faire mes propres expériences et, quand j'irais vraiment mal, je t'autorise à me dire « je te l'avais bien dit », d'accord ?

\- Nee-chan…

\- Li-chan, s'il te plait… »

L'adolescente détestait savoir sa sœur dans cet état, mais elle céda :

« D'accord, lâcha-t-elle.

\- Tu promets ? »

Alice ferma les yeux, douloureusement. Non, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle voulait le bien de sa sœur. Pourtant…

« C'est promis, souffla-t-elle.

\- Merci, Li-chan, dit Kushina, et la jeune fille pouvait presque entendre son sourire.

\- … Prends soin de toi, nee-chan.

\- Toi aussi. Je t'aime. Bye.

\- Att- »

Mais c'était trop tard, et la tonalité qui résonna dans son oreille le lui fit comprendre. Alice reposa son portable en soupirant. Elle ne comprenait pas sa sœur, et leurs huit ans d'écarts n'en étaient pas la cause. Ou seulement en partie.

L'adolescent de dix-sept ans se laissa aller contre le dossier de son siège, et jeta un œil désemparé sur ses devoirs. Elle n'était pas sûre que les maths l'aident à comprendre les relations qui liaient sa grande sœur aux hommes.

Kushina aimait jouer. C'était un fait, et tout le monde en était conscient. Ce que peu de personnes savaient, en revanche, était que cela se terminait rarement bien pour la jeune femme rousse. En fait, ça se terminait systématiquement mal.

On s'explique : Kushina, certes, jouait avec ses futurs amants, mais elle ne prenait la peine de faire cela que si l'homme en question l'intéressait vraiment, et finissait systématiquement par tomber amoureuse de sa proi... heu, de son amant, pardon.

C'est ce qui était arrivé avec tous les hommes précédant Minato, ceux-ci ne s'étant pas gênés pour briser le cœur de sa sœur. Et l'adolescente craignait que cela ne recommence.

Jetant un dernier coup d'œil au contact de son aînée, qui affichait une photo d'elle en compagnie d'un homme aux cheveux noirs et à l'air digne, Alice fit la seule chose qui, selon elle, pouvait encore sauver sa sœur.

Puisque leurs parents avaient échoués à soutenir Kushina dans ses ruptures à répétition, elle allait demander de l'aide à l'ami d'enfance de sa sœur...

* * *

Kushina observa la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Courts cheveux noirs coupés au carré, yeux noirs, peau opaline, Mikoto Uchiwa avait postulé la veille pour un poste de commis de cuisine au Kurama's Palace, et se dandinait à présent, atrocement nerveuse, sous le regard impénétrable de la rousse.

Cette dernière, CV en main, se demandait pourquoi diable cette femme voulait travailler dans son restaurant.

Fille adorée d'un PDG milliardaire, diplômée major de sa promotion dans une université prestigieuse, la noiraude aurait facilement pu ne jamais travailler de sa vie, ou alors s'enrôler dans l'entreprise paternelle pour un salaire indécemment élevé. Pourtant, la jeune femme, approximativement du même âge que Kushina, avait refusé ce brillant avenir pour se tourner vers l'hôtellerie et la restauration.

Elle avait passé son CAP Restaurant, et cherchait à présent un endroit où gagner un peu d'expérience et grimper les échelons.

« Alors ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander la noiraude, tressaillant vivement sous le regard inquisiteur de Kushina.

Pour une fille de PDG à la réputation de bourreau trop exigeant, la rousse trouvait qu'elle supportait mal la pression. A moins que son père ne soit gaga d'elle, ou que ce ne soit le facteur « première expérience professionnelle » qui ne la rende aussi émotionnelle. Kushina la laissa mariner dans son jus quelques minutes de plus, avant de déclarer :

« Tu es prise. »

Le soupir qui s'échappa des lèvres de la noiraude n'échappa pas à sa vis-à-vis, qui ajouta d'un air innocent, savourant avec un plaisir sadique la tension soudaine de l'autre femme.

« A une condition.

\- Je vous écoute, fit prudemment Mikoto. »

Kushina sourit, et se leva, tournant lentement autour de sa proie… Pas qu'elle ne voulut celle-ci dans son lit, mais il lui plaisait de la savoir sous son emprise.

« Je veux passer une journée avec toi. »

La noiraude dut retenir une exclamation de surprise, et elle sursauta lorsque la rousse tendit vivement la main. Elle s'en saisit avec méfiance.

« Que… quoi ?

\- J'aime bien connaître un peu mes employés, sourit la rousse, énigmatique. »

Mikoto plissa les yeux, méfiante, provoquant l'amusement de l'héritière Uzumaki. Celle-ci fut, en revanche, surprise de l'aplomb avec lequel l'autre lui répondit.

« D'accord. Mais c'est moi qui décide de l'endroit.

\- Hé ! ne put s'empêcher de s'écrier Kushina. Je suis restauratrice, je sais parfaitement où et quoi manger ! Vous n'avez pas confiance en mon expérience ?

\- Non. »

Kushina, qui ouvrait la bouche pour argumenter, la referma, coupée dans son élan.

« Pardon ? »

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Mikoto d'afficher un sourire amusé.

« Ce que proposent les restaurants, je le fais mieux moi-même, déclara-t-elle. Sauf une chose, et je ne connais pas meilleur endroit où les manger…

\- Quoi donc ? s'enquit Kushina, très intéressée. »

Le sourire de Mikoto s'intensifia, et elle lâcha d'un ton très théâtral :

« Je refuserai de manger quoi que ce soit d'autre que les ramens d'Ichiraku. »

Les yeux soudains brillants, Kushina ne retint qu'un seul mot :

« Ramens ! »

* * *

Jamais Teuchi, le gérant du restaurant Ichiraku, n'avait vu un phénomène pareil. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa femme, il resservit pour la quatrième ou cinquième fois la furie rousse que venait de ramener sa plus fidèle cliente, Mikoto.

« Encore ! »

Le cinquième ou sixième bol partit dans l'estomac sans fond de la femme, tandis que la noiraude à ses côtés la regardait avec un air halluciné.

De son côté, Mikoto commençait à regretter l'offre qu'elle avait fait une heure plus tôt. En voyant le regard de sa future patronne, elle avait ri, et proposé de lui payer le repas. Jetant un coup d'œil à son porte-monnaie, craignant que l'argent qu'il contenait ne suffise pas. Heureusement, elle aperçut sa carte bancaire et, bien qu'elle répugnât à utiliser l'argent de son père, préférant gagner le sien à la sueur de son front, elle se dit qu'elle en aurait peut-être (sans doute) besoin.

Elle touilla le fond de son bol, dans lequel nageaient quelques nouilles perdues dans le restant de sauce, et la noiraude décida de finir en levant brusquement son bol au-dessus de sa tête. Elle ignora Kushina qui, à côté d'elle, commandait son huitième bol.

« Ton amie a beaucoup d'appétit, commenta Teuchi. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un manger autant et si vite.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'aurais assez pour tout payer, grommela Mikoto dans sa barbe inexistante, étant une femme.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, sourit le gérant. Tu me paieras une prochaine fois.

\- Vous me faites vraiment confiance ? s'enquit Mikoto, lui lançant une œillade surprise.

\- Tu viens souvent. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si tu allais repartir : tu es bien trop accro pour ça. »

La brune détourna le regard, mais ne chercha pas à nier : elle qui, d'habitude, détestait ça, en arrivait à considérer les ramens d'Ichiraku comme une quasi-drogue, incapable de ne pas en manger pendant plus d'un mois. Elle redoutait le jour où elle serait forcée de quitter Konoha, et se fit la promesse de toujours revenir passer un weekend à Konoha si cela devait arriver.

« Fiou ! souffla Kushina en se redressant enfin et en se laissant aller contre le dossier de son tabouret – elles s'étaient installées au bar pour être servies plus vite. C'était bon ! Merci beaucoup, Mikoto !

\- De rien, murmura la noiraude, le visage de plus en plus blanc à la vue de la pile de bols entassés devant la restauratrice. »

Kushina remarqua son blêmissement subit.

« Oh ! s'écria-t-elle, comprenant soudain. Je vais payer, ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais que, quand on en vient aux ramens, j'ai tendance à manger des quantités astronomiques.

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, grommela l'autre. »

La rousse se mit à rire.

« Tu me plais, dattebane, dit-elle, laissant pour la première fois échapper son tic verbal, signe qu'elle se sentait bien en la compagnie de l'Uchiwa. Amies ? s'enquit-elle en tendant la main.

\- Amies, confirma la noiraude en serrant la paume tendue. »

Les deux femmes se sourirent, puis Kushina se tourna de nouveau vers le gérant, qui regardait la scène d'un air attendrit.

« Encore un, chef !

\- Tout de suite ! »

Voyant l'air affamé de Kushina, et Teuchi s'affairer, Mikoto dut retenir un grognement.

« Tu as encore faim ? dit-elle, tâchant d'empêcher son ton d'être trop plaintif.

\- Oui ! Il me faut encore le double pour être remplie. Oh, et vous m'en rajouterez à emporter, s'il vous plaît, chef !

\- D'accord, chantonna Teuchi, l'air radieux. »

Cette fois, Mikoto ne put se contenir. Elle gémit.

* * *

L'homme blond provoquait des murmures sur son passage. Ses yeux bleus océan faisaient se pâmer d'admirations les demoiselles, et quelques hommes enviaient sa carrure sportive.

Dans la boite de nuit survoltée où le banquier venait se détendre le weekend, il était plutôt connu. Les videurs le laissaient même parfois passer en VIP. D'ailleurs, le frère de l'un de ses amis travaillait ici. Minato le chercha du regard, avant de le héler lorsqu'il le reconnut.

« Kisame ! »

Le jeune homme d'à peine vingt ans, grand, une forte carrure, les cheveux brun foncé, et la peau si pâle qu'elle en paraissait bleue se tourna vers lui, et sourit de toutes ses dents un peu trop pointues.

« Minato-san, le salua-t-il. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bof, soupira l'autre. Et toi ?

\- Ça peut aller, souffla l'adolescent, les yeux étrécis vers l'homme plus petit – Minato mesurait pourtant un bon mètre quatre-vingts, mais il se sentait petit à côté de Kisame, qui le surplombait d'au moins vingt centimètres. Que se passe-t-il ? ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air abattu de son ami. Un client mal luné ? Tu t'es fait larguer ? »

 _Ô, Kisame et son tact légendaire_ , songea Minato.

« On va dire ça comme ça, édulcora-t-il.

\- Tu dragues les clientes, toi, maintenant ? s'écria le brun un peu trop fort, faisant se tourner plusieurs autres clients vers eux. »

 _Kisame et son tact légendaire, deuxième round_. Minato le fit taire d'un geste.

« Moins fort, abruti. Tu déranges les autres.

\- Alors ? chuchota presque exagérément le brun en se penchant vers lui, trop près de l'avis de Minato.

\- La plus belle femme que je n'ai jamais rencontrée, murmura le blond. Rousse, les yeux bleus, un sacré caractère à ce que j'en sais et joueuse, très joueuse.

\- Joueuse ? s'étonna Kisame. Tu es tombé sur une perle, dis donc, ajouta-t-il, moqueur. Et comment elle s'appelle, ta perle rare ?

\- Kushina, murmura Minato encore plus bas que précédemment. »

Son regard venait d'intercepter un éclat rouge, et il cherchait ce qu'il avait vu à travers la foule, le cœur battant.

« Minato ? Minato !

\- Chhhh ! siffla le blond. Je crois que… »

Ça y était ! De nouveau l'éclat rouge. Le cœur du blond rata un battement lorsqu'il vit qu'il s'agissait d'une longue chevelure rouge, appartenant à une jeune femme bien habillée, de la même stature que Kushina.

« Naaaan ! ricana Kisame, ce qui donna au blond l'envie de l'étrangler. Ce ne peut pas être elle, si ?

\- La ferme, grogna-t-il, les yeux toujours rivés sur les cheveux dansants à la lumière des projecteurs et au rythme de la musique. »

Ils accompagnaient gracieusement le corps gracile auxquels ils appartenaient.

« Va voir, souffla doucement Kisame à son oreille. Tu n'as rien à perdre et, si ce n'est pas elle, tu pourrais au moins gagner une nuit agréable… »

Le blond lui jeta un regard étonné, mais le brun resta silencieux, lui pressant l'épaule d'une main, avant de se détourner.

« Je vais relayer A au comptoir, annonça-t-il. Bonne chance… »

Minato le foudroya du regard une dernière fois, avant de revenir sur la fille rousse.

Il s'approcha lentement, louvoyant entre les danseurs, son corps ondulant au rythme du son que prodiguaient les énormes enceintes du club.

Il s'approchait lentement, mais sûrement, de celle qui semblait l'avoir pris pour proie. Un sourire fit son apparition sur ses lèvres. Il avait eu un aperçu de son visage, et était à présent convaincu qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de Kushina.

Le chasseur était sur le point de devenir proie à son tour.

Kushina souhaitait jouer ? Très bien. Mais Minato n'était pas aussi innocent qu'il le paraissait. Il voulait bien jouer, mais selon _certaines_ règles.

Le blond vint se mettre derrière la danseuse aux cheveux flamboyants, et se mit à danser à son rythme.

Sa chasse venait de commencer.

 _Wow ! C'est véritablement devenu une fiction, plus de retour en arrière maintenant !_

 _Nouveaux personnages, la situation s'approfondit. J'ai ma base, mais j'accepte toujours les idées !_


	4. Partie IV

_Salut tout le monde ! Je suis impressionnée, cette fiction semble plus appréciée que je ne le pensais._

 _Et, bien que ce chapitre ne soit pas corrigé, période de vacances oblige, je le poste quand même : si vous voyez une faute, signalez-la ! J'updaterai le chapitre lorsqu'il sera corrigé._

 _Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews jusqu'ici, y compris les non-membres du site (guests), et même si ce n'est que pour demander la suite._

 _Je réponds d'ailleurs à Arya ici, puisqu'elle fait partie de cette catégorie : **Je ne pensais pas aller jusque-là, mais vu la façon dont cette fiction avance, peut-être qu'un jour, si je finis celle-ci, je ferais une suite concernant Naruto. En tout cas, contente que tu aimes cette histoire, j'espère que tu continueras à la lire. ^^**_

 _J'ajoute aussi un second disclamer : aussi naïve, chiante et immature qu'Alice peut être elle m'appartient (malheureusement)._

 _Bonne lecture ~_

* * *

Fugaku, amicalement (méchamment ?) surnommé Fugu-chan par sa meilleure amie, était confus :

« Pardon ? articula-t-il difficilement dans le combiné. Qu'est-ce que tu viens de _dire_ ? »

A l'autre bout de la ligne, Alice soupira.

« Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas clair dans « je sais que tu es amoureux de ma sœur et je souhaite organiser un rencard entre vous » ? Tu es bouché ou quoi ?

\- Que… non ! Tu te trompes ! Je… paniqua le jeune homme brun.

\- Vu la façon dont tu la regarde… »

Avec un soupir, Fugaku passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en place. Le jeune interne en pédiatrie songea qu'Alice était vraiment énervante, parfois… non, tout le temps, en fait, à fourrer son nez dans des affaires qui ne la concernaient pas le moins du monde et à jouer les entremetteuses peu discrètes.

Mais d'une certaine façon… dire qu'il n'était pas attiré par Kushina était faux. Sa meilleure amie avait des formes, un magnifique visage et un sourire à faire se pâmer d'amour le pape en personne, donc ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il y ait succombé lui aussi.

Cependant… Fugaku était sûr, et cela de façon certaine, de n'éprouver que de l'amitié pour la rousse. Bien sûr, les mauvaises langues diront que l'amour n'est rien d'autre que de l'amitié mariée à l'attirance, mais le brun n'était pas d'accord : pour preuve, s'il sentait la température monter lorsque Kushina était trop suggestive, jamais encore son cœur ne s'était emballé à la simple pensée de la belle héritière.

 _Et heureusement d'ailleurs_ , songea le brun. _Vu son caractère, je n'ai pas intérêt à tomber amoureux d'elle…_

Oui, Fugaku préférait définitivement les filles un peu portées sur la violence, et moins promptes à s'emporter que la volcanique Uzumaki. Il avait déjà fait l'expérience de ses colères, et ne souhaitait pas recommencer de sitôt, non merci ! Elle avait d'ailleurs gagné un surnom lorsqu'elle s'énervait ainsi : Habanero la Sanglante : une femme terrifiante, prête à refaire l'aimable portrait de celui ou celle qui venait de l'énerver, voire de tuer. Fugaku avait beau ne l'avoir vu ainsi qu'une seule fois, et encore ce n'était – Dieu merci – pas dirigé contre lui, il avait trouvé l'expérience assez traumatisante pour en faire des cauchemars. Bon sang, il en tremblait encore, et cela remontait au lycée !

Jetant un coup d'œil aux livres qu'il était censé étudier pour ses prochains examens, et décida de remettre ça à plus tard.

Il se laissa aller dans le dossier de son siège et, laissant l'adolescente lui expliquer en long, en large et en travers pourquoi il serait amoureux de Kushina, il mit le haut-parleur pour pouvoir poser le téléphone sur le bureau, afin de surfer un peu sur internet.

Il grimaça en entendant la voix d'Alice devenir de plus en plus aigüe, avec un fond hystérique, et se promit d'aller confisquer tous les films d'amour qu'elle possédait. De toute évidence, cette gamine en regardait beaucoup trop. Tiens, n'était-ce pas une référence à _50 Nuances de Grey_ qu'il venait d'entendre ? Fugaku dut se retenir de vomir : il haïssait cordialement ce livre, ainsi que le film qui en avait été tiré.

Mais bientôt, il trouva matière à s'amuser de l'imagination débordante d'Alice, et parvint à ignorer la voix criarde dans ses oreilles.

Enfonçant ses écouteurs dans les oreilles, il préféra réécouter l'enregistrement de son dernier cours de théorie sur internet plutôt que les âneries déblatérées par Alice.

Il monta le son lorsque, sur la table, le téléphone crachota :

« Fugaku ? Fugaku ! Tu m'écoutes ? FUGAKUUUU ! Oh, et puis merde ! Je vais me débrouiller toute seule. Connard ! »

La tonalité résonna quelques secondes, mais l'interne n'en avait cure : il craignait trop le retour de Habanero la Sanglante pour contrarier ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu Kushina, même pour les soi-disant beaux yeux d'Alice.

Un instant pourtant, Fugaku regretta de l'avoir ignorée aussi ostensiblement. Il reprit l'expression préférée de l'adolescente :

« Oh, et puis merde ! jura-t-il. Alice n'est rien d'autre qu'une sale gosse fouineuse et trop curieuse, un aimant à problèmes qui fourre son nez partout où elle ne le devrait pas ! »

Et il se replongea dans ses cours.

* * *

« Excusez-moi, on se connait ? »

Minato baissa un regard surpris vers le visage juvénile qui venait de se lever vers lui, et eut un choc.

« K-kushina ? » murmura-t-il, confus.

La fille eut l'air surpris, une lueur étrange passa dans ses yeux, puis elle sourit :

« Non, moi c'est Alice. Enchantée.

\- Minato, répondit le blond, cherchant à cacher sa déception. »

Il n'était pas très doué à masquer ses émotions mais, si la fille le remarqua, elle ne dit rien.

« Je vous offre quelque chose ? proposa la jeune fille en le guidant vers le bar. Ils font de supers Americanos1, ici !

\- Volontiers.

\- Hé ! cria la fille au barman. Un Americano et…

\- Blue Lagon2, lâcha le blond.

\- Et un Blue Lagon ! hurla la rousse pour se faire entendre par-dessus la musique.

\- Tout de suite ! sourit le barman. Je te connais, non ? ajouta-t-il en se rapprochant, servant une bière au client précédent au passage.

\- Sans doute pas, dit Alice avec un sourire angélique. C'est ma première sortie ici. Mais vous devez connaître ma sœur, elle vient souvent ici. Et puis, on se ressemble beaucoup.

\- Je vois. Tu es majeure ? »

La fille sourit et, voyant le barman lui rendre son sourire, Minato regretta que Kisame ne soit pas dans les parages : il aurait eu une excuse pour se désister. Pas que la fille ne soit pas jolie, mais il aurait préféré Kushina. Le blond plissa les yeux, examinant cette Alice.  
Elle ressemblait vraiment beaucoup à sa cliente aux cheveux de feus : même carrure fine, même visage malicieux, mêmes yeux bleus, même chevelure rousse. Si ce n'est qu'Alice semblait beaucoup plus jeune.

Beaucoup, beaucoup plus.

Trop, même.

« Attends un peu, la coupa-t-il alors que, après avoir payé le barman, elle s'apprêtait à boire son cocktail d'une traite. Tu n'as pas vingt ans ? »

Sa question avait sonné comme une affirmation. La jeune fille lui lança un coup d'œil railleur, et un sourire amusé prit place sur ses lèvres. L'image de Kushina se superposa vivement à sa place, et le blond ne put retenir un mouvement de recul.

« Hm… souffla la fille. Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non… Mais, crois-le ou non, je suis majeure. »

Minato soupira. Cette fille jouait avec lui. _Encore une qui se croit dans une cour de récréation_ , songea-t-il avec agacement.

« Ils font régulièrement des contrôles, ici. S'ils découvrent que tu n'es pas majeure, tu finiras au poste.

\- Je suis majeure, grommela la rousse. C'est écrit sur ma carte d'identité…

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, oui… J'ai obtenu ma majorité il y a deux semaines. »

Agacé, Minato se détourna. Si cette gamine voulait se faire emmener au poste, c'était son problème. Cherchant Kisame du regard, il le trouva en train de s'acharner sur son shaker, et le blond préféra ne pas le déranger : le brun débutait dans son nouveau travail, et il était encore en période d'essai. Minato n'allait pas lui bousiller ses chances en le distrayant.

Soupirant, il attrapa son verre, et alla s'assoir sur un tabouret miraculeusement libre plus loin. Ses yeux parcoururent la salle, à la recherche d'une connaissance, ou simplement quelqu'un avec qui danser. Mais l'envie n'y était plus, et il se contenta de surveiller la fille rousse du regard. Cette dernière draguait le barman qui l'avait servi, plaisantant et riant avec lui.

Son regard se perdit dans le vague, comme il se remettait à penser à Kushina.

Depuis leur dernier rendez-vous, un peu plus de deux mois plus tôt, il n'avait cessé de penser à elle. Tantôt furieux, tantôt triste, souvent confus et parfois même… flatté ? Flatté qu'une jolie femme s'intéresse tant à lui, même si ce n'était que pour jouer.

Malgré le pincement qui le prenait au cœur quand il y pensait, il avait hâte de leur prochaine rencontre, prévue dans un peu moins de deux semaines. Dix jours en fait. C'était amusant de discuter avec elle, de se perdre dans le bleu de ses yeux, observer l'éclat de ses cheveux rouges, écouter son rire lorsqu'il plaisantait…

S'ils ne tombaient pas amoureux l'un de l'autre ni ne couchaient ensembles, peut-être pourraient-ils devenir bons amis, qui sait ? Ils s'entendaient bien.

Une main lui tapa rudement sur l'épaule et, en se retournant, il croisa le regard bleuté de la fille… Alice ?

« Hé ! s'exclama-t-elle un peu trop fort. Pourquoi tu es parti ?

\- Je voulais m'assoir.

\- Ha. Tu me fais une place ? »

Le blond se retint de lui crier qu'il allait être difficile de s'assoir à deux sur un tabouret, lorsque la femme à côté de lui se leva soudain pour partir, appelant les noms de ceux qui devaient être ses amis.

« Ah, merci, c'est sympa ! » lâcha distraitement la rousse en s'asseyant lourdement sur le siège.

Ce faisant, elle manqua de tomber.

 _Elle est saoûle_ , constata le blond avec effarement. _Combien de verres elle a pris ?_

Cela ne faisait pas très longtemps qu'il s'était éloigné, et puis elle discutait avec l'autre type, elle n'avait pas dû tant boire, si ?

« Combien de verres as-tu bu ? » soupira Minato.

Alice lui renvoya un regard effronté.

« Un seul, plus une gorgée qu'ami m'a offerte », lâcha-t-elle d'un air outré.

 _Bon, elle n'a pas eu besoin de ses doigts pour compter, et elle n'a pas hésité non plus. C'est déjà ça. Elle ne tient vraiment pas l'alcool…_

« Hé ! cria-t-elle soudain en faisant de grands gestes. Je peux avoir une Piña Colada3 ?

\- Bien sûr, tu as quel âge ? »

A la plus grande joie du blond, c'était Kisame qui s'était approché. Après avoir jaugé Alice du regard pendant quelques secondes, il avait posé la question fatidique. La rousse sembla furieuse.

« Je suis majeure ! s'écria-t-elle, prenant appui sur le comptoir pour se redresser afin de regarder Kisame dans les yeux. MA-JEU-RE !

\- Oui, oui, bien sûr, lâcha Kisame, professionnel. Mais je risque de perdre mon travail si tu ne l'es pas. Je préfère vérifier avant. »

L'air absolument outré, la jeune fille farfouilla quelque secondes dans sa poche, et en sortit une carte d'identité qu'elle fourra sous le nez du barman.

« Ça vous va comme ça ? »

Le brun s'en saisit, et l'observa. Il parut surpris.

« Très bien », soupira-t-il en commençant à préparer sa boisson.

Alice sourit d'un air victorieux, et rangea la carte. Ce faisant, le blond put voir le nom qui y était inscrit. Figé, il regarda Kisame servir la rousse, avant d'aller répondre à une autre commande.

 _Sérieux ?_ s'ébroua-t-il mentalement. _Ce n'est pas un nom si commun, quelles sont les chances que deux Uzumaki se ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau habitent dans une même ville ?_

« Excuse-moi, ton nom est… Uzumaki ? »

La jeune fille lui rendit un regard surpris. Elle relâcha son cocktail, qu'elle avait commencé à siroter, et répondit prudemment :

« Oui… Pourquoi ?

\- Est-ce que tu ne connaîtrais pas une Kushina Uzumaki par hasard ? »

Le regard de la fille s'agrandit et, repoussant son cocktail, le fixa avec une lueur de méfiance.

« Oui… il s'agit de ma sœur. Que lui veux-tu ? »

* * *

Troublée, Alice sortit de la boîte de nuit. Rangeant soigneusement la carte qu'elle avait présentée au barman dans son sac, elle sortit sa carte de bus 15-20 ans.

Regardant l'ancienne carte d'identité de sa sœur, elle se félicita une nouvelle fois de l'avoir prise.

Alice n'avait que dix-huit ans. De ce fait, elle était considérée comme mineure au Japon, où la majorité ne s'obtenait qu'à vingt ans. Seulement, l'idée de ne pas pouvoir boire de l'alcool pour se détendre le weekend dans un bon bar la frustrait énormément. Alors qu'étant considérée comme majeure en France, dont elle avait la nationalité. Pourquoi diable n'était-elle pas considérée comme tel dans ce fichu pays ? En désespoir de cause, elle avait piqué l'ex-carte de Kushina. Les deux sœurs se ressemblaient tellement que personne ne lui avait jamais rien dit en deux mois qu'elle était venu s'installer au Japon pour faire ses études d'informatique.

Elle avait fêté ses dix-huit ans juste avant de partir, la tête pleine de rêves et un objectif ultime à atteindre : devenir ingénieur informaticien !

Il y avait pourtant ailleurs qu'à Konoha de biens meilleures écoles d'informatiques, et beaucoup n'avaient pas compris pourquoi elle n'avait pas profité de l'offre de l'une des meilleures écoles du même type aux USA, classée 5e meilleure école mondiale, trois rang au-dessus de celle qu'elle avait intégré.

La raison en était simple : Alice souhaitait se rapprocher de Kushina.

De par leurs huit ans d'écarts, les deux sœurs n'avaient pas toujours une bonne communication. Pour preuve : Alice, férue de romans à l'eau de rose et de films d'amours, ne comprenait tout simplement les liens qu'entretenait Kushina avec ses petits amis, et qui la conduisaient inévitablement à rompre, la meurtrissant un peu plus à chaque fois.

De plus, elles avaient été élevées dans des endroits différents : si Kushina avait passé sa jeunesse chez leur grand-mère, au Japon, Alice avait vécu toute sa vie à Paris, en France. Et, si Kushina avait finalement choisit sa nationalité japonaise plutôt que française à ses vingt-deux ans, Alice refusait jusqu'à l'idée de se défaire de sa nationalité française : en effet, les enfants nés d'un parent japonais et d'un parent d'une autre nationalité possédaient une double nationalité jusqu'à leurs vingt-deux ans, âge où ils devaient choisir l'une ou l'autre des deux nationalités. Kushina préférait le Japon, Alice la France.

Enfin, malgré ce dernier point, Alice parlait tout de même mieux japonais qu'anglais.

Les pensées de la jeune fille dérivèrent quelques instants vers Minato. Lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé ce qu'il voulait de sa sœur, l'homme avait bafouillé quelque chose d'incompréhensible, le visage rouge, avant de se refermer comme une huître. Il avait évité son regard quelques minutes, le temps de finir son cocktail, avant de partir, l'air gêné et confus. Alice avait trouvé cela mignon.

Seulement, elle ne comprenait pas. Comment cet homme connaissait-il sa sœur ? Etait-il l'un de ses employés ? Un client ? Elle retint un juron. Elle avait oublié de lui demander son nom !

Elle se remit en marche avec un froncement de sourcil. Quelque chose lui disait que Kushina lui avait parlé de ce type… un homme blond… Qui donc, parmi tous ceux qu'avait cités Kushina dans les deux dernières semaines avait les cheveux blonds… ?

Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à trouver la réponse, elle arriva à l'arrêt de bus qui devait la ramener chez elle.

Fermé. Le dernier bus venait de partir, et courir en hurlant derrière ne servait pas à grand-chose.

Haletante, Alice s'arrêta au milieu de la chaussée, se sentait vraiment idiote.

Et merde !

* * *

Kushina dormait du sommeil du just-… (non, elle ne l'est pas vraiment) de l'ang-… (encore moins) de… Enfin bref, elle dormait profondément, enveloppée dans ses couvertures pour résister au temps qui s'était rafraichi, après avoir savamment embêté son meilleur ami pendant la petite soirée qu'ils avaient passés avec leurs amis (puis pendant la série qu'ils avaient regardés ensemble, les autres étant partis).

Ledit meilleur ami qui venait de s'endormir dans la pièce d'à côté après avoir longuement ronchonné contre elle.

Le téléphone de Kushina, diffusant une musique entrainante tellement fort qu'elle aurait réveillé un mort, résonna dans l'appartement, réveillant les deux dormeurs en sursaut. Kushina bondit en reconnaissant la sonnerie qu'elle avait attribué au contact de sa sœur, et décrocha.

« Quoi, encore, râla-t-elle dans le combiné.

\- Nee-chan, viens me chercher.

\- Pourquoi, t'es où ? bâilla la rousse, dont la tête retomba sur l'oreiller confortable. »

Si confortable… Tellement tentant…

Elle tenait le téléphone d'une main lasse sur son oreille libre et, de l'autre bras, rammena les couvertures sur elle.

« Tu te souviens, le club dont vous m'avez parlé ? Comment il s'appelle déjà…

\- Le Kassy's Night-Club, lâcha Kushina, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose. »

Elle comprenait parfaitement pourquoi les gens préféraient l'anglais pour les noms de club ou de restaurant dans les pays parlant une autre langue : ça faisait classe ! Pour les non-anglophones, du moins. Pour eux, c'était juste normal. Ou bizarre. Ou…

Kushina se redressa d'un seul coup en secouant la tête. Grognant un « 'tends deux s'condes », elle posa le téléphone sur sa table de chevet et alla s'asperger d'eau froide. Un peu plus réveillée, elle croisa Fugaku dans l'embrasure de la chambre d'amis :

« Qu'est-c'qu'y s'passe ? bâilla-t-il, mâchant ses mots au passage.

\- Rien, rien, le rassura la rousse. C'est Alice. Elle a décidé de faire sa chieuse et de nous réveiller en pleine nuit. Rendors-toi.

\- Comme d'hab, quoi. »

Kushina sourit.

« Ouais, comme d'hab… »

Elle revint dans sa chambre après s'être assurée que le brun était bien retourné dans son lit – quand il était mal réveillé celui-là, tout pouvait arriver ; surtout le pire – Kushina reprit le combiné, dans lequel sa sœur hurlait son nom.

« KUUUUUUSHIIIIINAAAAAA !

\- Arrête de crier, tu vas réveiller toute la rue abrutie, la réprimanda sa sœur.

\- Ouf ! s'écria Alice, sans se soucier du reproche. Je croyais que tu t'étais rendormie ! »

 _Vu les cris de goret que tu nous sortais_ , pesta l'héritière en son for intérieur, _je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu me rendormir ! C'était à réveiller un mort !_

« J'étais juste partie me mettre de l'eau sur le visage pour me réveiller, répliqua-t-elle. Au Kassy's Night-Club ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là-bas à deux heures du matin ?

\- Rien, rien, répondit Alice un peu trop vite. »

Le vide se fit dans l'esprit de Kushina. Elle attrapa le combiné à deux mains, et dû se retenir de crier sa colère.

« Non ! Alice, tu n'as pas fait ça ! Tu es MINEURE !

\- J'ai dix-huit ans ! Je suis MAJEURE !

\- Pas ici. Imagine que quelqu'un t'ai contrôlée ! Tu aurais fini au poste ! Pire, si quelqu'un t'avait droguée ! Bordel ! Alice ! »

Le cœur battant à l'idée de ce qui aurait pu arriver, les pires scénarii jouant et rejouant dans sa tête, la rousse bondit vers son armoire.

« Ne bouges surtout pas ! Je viens te chercher !

\- Nee-chan, calme-toi, tout va bien… Et puis, on m'a contrôlé, tu sais. On ne m'a rien dit. »

La rousse ignora ce conseil et, attrapant un jean qui gisait par terre, son T-shirt de la veille et sa veste, elle allait attraper ses clés lorsque l'évidence la frappa.

Son bébé était au garage !

Jurant et pestant, elle allait prévenir Fugaku qu'elle empruntait son scooter lorsque ce que venait de dire Alice la frappa.

« Attends… on t'a contrôlé ? Et… personne n'a rien dit ?

\- Dans l'ordre : oui, et non.

\- Comment… ?

\- On s'en fiche, vient me chercher ! Le dernier bus est parti il y a dix minutes, ma veste est trop légère et j'ai froid ! »

Kushina tremblait. De rage et de peur. Elle venait d'ouvrir le tiroir où elle conservait sa carte d'identité. Après avoir perdu celle qu'elle avait faite en arrivant au Japon, elle en avait refait faire une nouvelle presque un an auparavant. Bien sûr, juste après avoir reçu la nouvelle, elle avait retrouvé l'ancienne, qu'elle avait négligemment fourrée dans un tiroir, se disant qu'au moins, la nouvelle ne périmerait pas aussi vite.

L'ancienne carte n'était _plus_ dans le tiroir, où elle conservait aussi un peu d'argent liquide des pays qu'elle avait visité (aux dernières nouvelles : la France, bien sûr ; l'Angleterre ; les USA ; l'Inde ; la Chine ; le Japon bien entendu ; et enfin le Brésil), des tickets/cartes de transports des différents pays et nombres d'autres souvenirs de ses voyages et de sa vie.

« Nee-chan ? s'inquiéta Alice. Tout va bien ?

\- Alice… ? »

La plus jeune des deux sursauta au bout du fil.

« Oui ? demanda-t-elle prudemment.

\- Ne bouge _surtout_ pas. J'arrive _tout de suite_. »

Et Kushina raccrocha. La cadette se demanda un instant pourquoi le ton de sa sœur avait résonné avec plus de rage que de peur, soudainement.

Alice frissonna, et ce n'était pas dû à la fraicheur de cette nuit d'octobre.

Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

Elle allait la _tuer_!

« Alice ! rugit Kushina en descendant du scooter et en soulevant la visière de son casque. Viens ici, _tout de suite_ ! »

La jeune fille rousse, à moitié endormie sur le banc de l'abri de bus, sursauta. Elle dévisagea sa sœur avec surprise, avant de se diriger vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Nee-chan ! » dit-elle.

Sa sœur lui enfonça un casque dans le ventre.

« Monte. »

Ses yeux brûlaient d'une lueur inquiétante, et Alice préféra fermer sa grande gueule à double tour et obéit, s'accrochant à la taille de son aînée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » osa-t-elle tout de même demander.

Mais, face au mutisme de sa sœur, elle s'enfonça elle aussi dans le silence jusqu'à ce que les deux filles arrivent à l'appartement de l'aînée.

La cadette possédait bien un appartement, elle aussi, mais il était trop loin, dans la banlieue de Konoha pour se rapprocher de son université. A l'inverse du Kassy's Night-Club, dans le centre, à quinze minutes en moto de l'endroit où vivait Kushina.

Kushina tremblait de rage en montant les escaliers, et se retenait de toutes ses forces de ne pas taper des pieds pour se défouler : il était presque trois heures du matin et, si ses voisins étaient gentils, ils n'allaient pas la rater pour un coup pareil.

En entrant dans l'appartement, Alice écarquilla les yeux en voyant des chaussures et un manteau qui n'appartenaient pas le moins du monde à sa sœur.

« Quelqu'un est là ? demanda-t-elle, effrayée à l'idée d'avoir interrompu une soirée romantique entre sa sœur et un homme quelconque.

\- Fugaku-chan est là.

\- Vous… »

Alice s'arrêta, frappée. Alors c'était pourquoi sa sœur paraissait si en colère ? Parce qu'elle avait interrompu un moment romantique avec Fugaku. _Oh merde !_

« Je l'ai invité, avec d'autres amis, pour dîner, continua Kushina. Il a un peu trop bu, donc il ne peut pas reprendre la route. Il dort dans la chambre d'amis. C'est pour ça que j'ai pu prendre son scooter pour venir. »

 _Ah_ , songea Alice, déçue. _Simple soirée entre amis, alors…_

« Donc ne fait pas de bruit, termina l'aînée en foudroya sa sœur du regard. Compris ? »

Alice, qui s'apprêtait à envoyer ses chaussures bouler dans l'entrée, arrêta son geste, et enleva précautionneusement ses bottes pour les poser _touuuuut doucement_ par terre.

« Compris », chuchota-t-elle, un peu effrayée par l'aura de colère qui se dégageait de sa sœur.

Celle-ci tendit la main. Surprise, Alice s'apprêtait à la prendre, lorsque Kushina lâcha d'un ton polaire :

« Donne.

\- Hein ? fit très intelligemment Alice. De quoi tu parles ?

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Rends. La. Carte. »

 _Et meeeeerde !_ songea Alice, dont le visage perdit soudain quelques couleurs.

« Nee-chan, dit-elle, maudissant sa voix de trembler. D-de quoi tu parles ? »

Ce faisant, elle essaya inconsciemment de cacher son sac derrière son dos. Kushina le lui arracha des mains, farfouilla dedans quelques secondes, et en ressortir un petit rectangle plastifié qui signifiait tant de choses, libertés comme interdits.

Le sang déserta le faciès de l'aînée, et sa cadette recula, tremblante, devant l'aura meurtrière qu'elle dégageait. Des cheveux pouvaient-ils défier la gravité et voler au gré d'un vent qui n'existait pas ? Visiblement oui, et les tous les poils d'Alice, cheveux compris, se dressèrent sur son corps. Elle se mit à bafouiller excuse sur excuse, sans se soucier de leur sens, mains en avant dans un vain espoir de défense.

 _Je suis morte_ , songea la jeune fille avec désespoir, quoique surprise de ne pas en ressentir plus. _Adieu papa, adieu maman. J'ai été heureuse avec vous, je…_

Choc !

L'instant d'après, ses yeux papillonnaient. Sonnée, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était en position allongée, le haut de son corps soutenu par quelque chose de mou.

Ses joues la cuisaient, tout comme l'arrière de son crâne. Il faisait jour. Elle était adossée à un oreiller, dans une chambre lumineuse que son esprit embrumé ne reconnut pas.

« HEEEEIIIIIIIN ? »

* * *

 **Lexique :**

1_ Americano : Cocktail rougeâtre, à base de vermouth rouge (vin rouge aromatisé et plus fort que le vin rouge normal ; ex : Martini, Cinzano…), de campari et d'eau gazeuse ; on l'agrémente d'une rondelle de citron ou d'orange

2_ Blue Lagon : Cocktail d'un joli bleu fait avec de la vodka, du curaçao (liqueur des Antilles Néerlandaise, composé de petites oranges vertes et/ou amères) bleu et de jus de citron, dont un zeste décore le verre

3_ Piña Colada : deux doses de rhum, blanc et ambré, associé à du jus d'ananas et du lait de coco composent ce cocktail blanc ; on décore d'une cerise confite et de tranches de fruits (ananas, généralement)

 _Alors ?_

 _J'ai donné à Alice un plus grand rôle que je ne le pensais au début. Ainsi, une porte reste ouverte : doit-t-elle rester personnage secondaire, plus ou moins sympathique, mais remplaçable, ou alors lui permettre de s'introduire plus profondément dans l'histoire d'amour entre Minato et Kushina ? A vous de choisir._

 _Autre chose : à l'instar de Kuroe Shizen, je suis en vacances ! (OUAIS !). Mais, pour une raison de lieu de villégiature sans réseau ni ordinateur (je souffre ! TT_TT), je ne serais pas en mesure de poster un chapitre la semaine prochaine, ni celle d'après, et le prochain risque d'être assez court. Désolée pour ça !_


	5. Partie V

_Hello !_

 _Je sais, je sais, j'ai pris un retard **monstre**. Mais, en voyant la taille du chapitre que j'avais pondu (une page et-demi, sérieusement !), j'ai décidé de prendre mon temps pour en faire un plus long, et d'inclure plus de choses que je n'en avais prévu à l'origine (11 pages Word, et plus de 5600 mots, c'est assez ?)._

 _Comme le précédent (et pour la même raison), ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé, et sera donc updaté lorsqu'il aura subi le regard impitoyable de ma bêta._

 _Je remercie les reviewers (Antha, Arya et un autre Ghuest) d'avoir répondu à ma question, et déclare que j'ai décidé de faire un compromis, à moins que quelqu'un d'autres ne se déclare en faveur de l'une, ou l'autre des propositions (je rappelle la question : **Alice doit-elle rester un personnage secondaire, ou au contraire, peut-on lui permettre de prendre plus de place ?** )._

 _Enfin, je réponds à Arya : **Merci beaucoup !**_

 ** _XD Oui, pauvre Minato, pauvre, pauvre petit blondinet maltraité par la méchante rousse ! ;) Il s'est fait avoir, sur ce coup-là. Enfin, il va la revoir, sa Kushina !_**

 ** _Comme seulement deux personnes ont répondu à ma question, je vais attendre d'avoir d'autres avis avant de me décider de façon définitive. Même si j'aime bien torturer ma petite Alice. 3D_**

 ** _Contente que tu aimes mon Fugaku. C'est vrai, ça, pourquoi serait-il toujours présenté comme un bout de glace pas plus utile qu'un kunaï en plastique ? On ne nous le présente pas tant que ça, dans le manga, et je me suis dit que de le voir sous un autre jour que son henge-banquise ne nous ferais pas de mal, pas vrai ?_**

 ** _Merci, bonne (fin de) vacances à toi aussi, du coup ! 3_**

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

Alice paniqua. Si la forme de la pièce lui était familière, elle ne reconnaissait ni son ameublement, ni les couleurs et, l'alcool de la nuit dernière n'aidait pas à accélérer ses fonctions cognitives au réveil.

Le cœur battant, elle tenta de se remémorer sa soirée. Celle-ci était floue et, si elle avait quelques souvenirs éparts, des gouffres sans fond constellaient sa mémoire.

Il y avait un barman. Horrible, vraiment. La peau presque bleue, immense… laid. Il était vraiment effrayant.

Elle avait parlé avec un inconnu. Cheveux blonds, yeux bleus, plutôt mignon. L'homme lui avait paru familier. Comment s'appelait-il déjà… ? Lui avait-elle seulement demandé son nom ? Elle ne s'en souvenait plus. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup bu, mais son corps n'y était pas habitué.

Elle plissa les yeux. Le type était partit très tôt dans la soirée. Enfin tôt… de son point de vue. A quelle heure était-elle sortie, déjà ? Elle se rappelait d'être montée sur une moto, et puis…

Cri étouffé.

La panique reflua un bref instant, avant de revenir. Avec des renforts.

Un flot de pensées incohérentes se déversa dans son esprit.

 _Oh mon dieu !_ _Je suis montée sur la moto d'un inconnu qui m'a droguée et violée avant de m'enfermer dans cet appartement dans le but de me séquestrer et violer à vie !_

« Nee-chan », gémit-elle, terrorisée, des images tirées des trop nombreux films d'horreur qu'elle avait regardé défilant devant ses yeux.

Elle se recroquevilla sous la couverture, imaginant son tortionnaire qui, curieusement, prenait les traits du barman et du type blond réunis. Elle crut qu'elle allait vomir.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, et elle dut retenir un cri. La jeune fille alla se cacher sous ses draps.

« Li-chan ? demanda une voix féminine. Tout va bien ?

\- Nee-chan ! »

La porte s'ouvrit en grand, laissant apparaître le visage inquiet de son aînée et de Fugaku, derrière l'épaule de Kushina. Alice bondit pour se ruer vers eux.

« Nee-chan ! Fugaku-chan ! »

Les jeunes adultes réceptionnèrent l'adolescente avec surprise, et lui caressèrent les cheveux et les épaules, comme quand elle était petite, le temps que les battements de son cœur se calment.

« J'ai faim. »

* * *

« Tiens, soupira Fugaku en tendant un verre et un cachet d'aspirine à la jeune fille.

\- Merchi, répliqua celle-ci, occupée à dévorer un vigoureux petit-déjeuner. »

Ou plutôt un brunch, vu l'heure avancée de la journée et des éléments présents sur la table.

Œufs brouillés côtoyaient tartines et fruits ; des assiettes de lamelles d'avocat et de jambon se tenaient près des pots de confiture et de chocolat.

L'homme soupira, et s'assit à son tour à la table préparée par Kushina, et goûta aux plats qui, quoique simples, semblaient avoir un goût différent lorsque c'était la rousse qui les avait cuisinés.

Cette dernière, assise en face de sa sœur, mangeait à peine, silencieuse, et le brun s'en inquiéta.

« Tout va bien, Kushina ? demanda-t-il, et il tressailli lorsque la rousse se tourna vers lui, un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

\- Oui, oui, bien sûr ! rit-elle. Tiens, mange, ajouta la jeune femme en lui tendant un toast beurré. J'ai cru comprendre que tu n'avais pas vraiment le temps de cuisiner, chez toi. »

Le brun sourit. Il était vrai que, depuis qu'il avait commencé ses études, il avait rarement le temps de souffler, et en réservait un maximum pour voir la rousse. Ce faisait, il n'avait pas trop le temps de passer en cuisine et, de toute façon, il n'était pas exactement ce qu'on pouvait appeler un cordon bleu. Plutôt l'inverse, en fait. Pour preuve, il était capable de rater un plat au micro-onde, alors quelque chose qu'il était censé faire seul ? La seule pensée d'une telle initiative de sa part, et des conséquences l'unique fois où il s'était essayé, le fit frissonner. Plus jamais il ne remettrait ça. Jamais. Il échangea un sourire avec Kushina qui, il le savait, avait suivi le même cheminement de pensées que lui. A la différence près que ça la faisait rire.

Le petit-déjeuner fut silencieux ou presque, ponctué d'expressions de plaisir et d'onomatopées appréciatives de la part des deux convives.

Kushina resta silencieuse. Les yeux rivés sur son assiette désormais vide, elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure avec suffisamment de force pour manquer de la faire saigner, et jouait nerveusement avec ses couverts.

Un tas de questions trottaient dans sa tête. Depuis que sa sœur s'était littéralement effondrée de sommeil dans son entrée, se cognant plutôt fortement la tête au passage, elle ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir en colère ou inquiète.

Alice lui avait tout de même volé sa carte d'identité, bon sang ! Pour aller en boîte, boire de l'alcool alors qu'elle n'avait ni l'âge, ni la maturité. Une pensée la fit trembler : et si Alice n'avait pas eu l'idée de l'appeler, qu'aurait-elle fait alors ? Aurait-elle suivit un inconnu ? Serait-elle restée seule dans la rue glacée ?

Des tas et des tas de sénarii, tous catastrophiques, défilèrent devant ses yeux, et elle abattit violemment son couteau sur la table, faisant sursauter les deux autres. Sans regarder sa sœur, elle se leva, adressa son sourire le plus enjoué à Fugaku, et dit :

« Vous me passez vos assiettes ? »

* * *

Le soulagement envahi le cœur d'Alice lorsque, son sac à la main, elle crut pouvoir échapper à sa sœur, sans nul doute, attendait le bon moment pour lui passer un savon mémorable.

Elle était sur le point de tourner la poignée lorsque la main de Kushina se fit sentir sur son épaule. Légère, et pourtant si lourde de conséquences.

« Tu pars déjà ? fit la voix, faussement désolée, de l'aînée. Je croyais que tu allais pouvoir accorder un peu de temps à ta nee-chan ! »

Ce faisant, elle jouait avec la tresse que s'était faite la jeune fille, comme lorsqu'elles étaient enfants. Ce geste détendait habituellement Alice mais, cette fois-ci, il la fit se tendre. Sa sœur était furieuse. Vraiment furieuse et, bien que son visage ne montrât rien, la cadette pouvait le voir dans l'éclat sombre de ses yeux, et la tension dans ses épaules et ses bras.

Crispée, Alice fit de son mieux pour imiter les talents de comédienne de son aînée et, lâchant son sac, alla s'installer dans l'un des confortables fauteuils du salon.

« Je ne voulais pas te déranger dans ton travail, dit-elle. Comme tu as demandé à Fugaku de partir… »

La rousse avait en effet prié son ami de rentrer chez lui. Le brun, pas dupe, avait souhaité bonne chance à Alice au passage, avec un air compatissant qui avait fait craindre à la jeune fille le pire.

Le sourire rayonnant de Kushina se fana lorsque la rousse, prenant place dans le canapé en face d'elle, se pencha d'un air sombre.

« Maintenant, exigea-t-elle, la voix dangereusement basse, j'aimerai savoir ce qui t'es passé par la tête. »

Le dos raide, les mains moites, les muscles tendus, prête à s'enfuir à tout moment, Alice songea qu'elle était prise au piège.

Et qu'elle allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

* * *

Mikoto attendait Kushina depuis dix minutes déjà, et son portable affichait qu'il était midi cinquante-cinq, soit vingt-cinq minutes à ajouter à leur heure de rendez-vous habituelle. Elle était pourtant quelque peu en retard, et la rousse mettait un point d'honneur à être ponctuelle.

Inquiète, la brune vérifiait une énième fois son portable, cherchant un message qui n'existait pas, et qui expliquerait les raisons du retard de son amie. Elle s'était assise au bar, et avait commandé une boisson en attendant.

La place désignée des deux jeunes femmes lorsqu'elles allaient à Ichiraku était située juste à côté d'une fenêtre, donnant sur une adorable cour intérieure dans laquelle le gérant plaçait quelques tables l'été. Normalement, les deux amies se battaient pour avoir la place donnant sur la courette, mais cette fois, Mikoto avait laissé de libre ladite place : les gens préféraient manger à deux, une place seule ne les intéresseraient pas. C'est pourquoi Mikoto gardait la place d'un œil plutôt distrait, le nez plongé dans son livre.

Quelqu'un vint pourtant s'installer à la place ainsi réservée, et commanda sans plus attendre un plat de nouilles. Furieuse, Mikoto releva vivement la tête pour demander, plus ou moins poliment, à l'intrus de partir, lorsque qu'elle reconnut la personne en face d'elle.

« Désolée du retard, Mikoto ! »

La rousse avait relevé ses cheveux en deux petits chignons de chaque côté de sa tête, et portait une salopette tachée de peinture, sur un vieux T-shirt et des baskets plutôt abîmées.

Son visage était dépourvu de la légère couche de maquillage qu'elle mettait d'habitude pour sortir, et elle semblait fatiguée.

« K-kushina ? balbutia la brune, sous le choc de la voir ainsi. Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

\- Ah ! c'est les habits, c'est ça ? Oui, désolé, un ami m'a demandé un service au tout dernier moment, et j'ai quelque peu oublié l'heure…

\- Un… service ?

\- Pour repeindre une salle. Son frère s'est désisté, alors il m'a appelé en catastrophe pour me demander si j'étais libre. Comme je n'avais rien à faire de ma matinée, j'ai accepté. »

C'était plus ou moins la vérité : trois jours après avoir passé un sacré savon à Alice, Kushina ne parvenait pas à sortir sa cadette de son crâne. Cette dernière était partie, le dos raide d'indignation de se faire encore traiter comme une enfant, sur une parole qui avait blessé le cœur de l'aînée. En y repensant, la jeune femme se recroquevilla sur elle-même, et tenta, en vain, de la chasser de son esprit une nouvelle fois.

 _Ça n'en vaut pas la peine_ , chercha-t-elle à se convaincre. _Elle va finir par revenir, et s'excuser…_

« Kushina ? Il y a un problème ?

\- Non, c'est bon, murmura la rousse. Je me suis juste disputée avec ma sœur…

\- Oh non ! s'écria son amie. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait, encore ?

\- Rien du tout, selon elle, ironisa Kushina. Elle est juste allée faire la fête en boîte et boire de l'alcool !

\- Mais… quelle âge elle a ? demanda la brune, confuse. Si elle a vingt ans, elle est majeure…

\- Dix-huit !

\- Hein ?

\- Elle a dix-huit ans, corrigea l'héritière, amère. Elle m'a volé mon ancienne carte d'identité. »

Mikoto resta sans voix, choquée. Cette gamine était inconsciente !

« Sale gosse ! lâcha-t-elle, avant de plaquer une main sur ses lèvres. Oh, désolé Kushina ! Je ne voulais pas…

\- Pas grave. Tu as raison, de toute façon. C'est une sale gosse… »

Sur ce, elle avala son bouillon brûlant cul-sec. Le liquide lui brûla la langue et la gorge, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle était de nouveau en colère, et éprouvait le besoin pressant de fracasser quelque chose. Elle manqua d'ailleurs de casser son bol en le reposant violemment sur le comptoir, et en commanda un autre d'une voix forte qui lui attira nombre de regards étonnés.

Mikoto attendit que le restaurateur les eût servies pour se remettre à parler :

« Au fait, dit-elle, j'ai un rendez-vous bientôt… J'aimerai m'acheter quelque chose, pour l'occasion. Tu veux venir ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? sourit enfin la rousse.

\- Après déjeuner ? »

Kushina considéra son amie. Elle n'était pas vraiment dans l'humeur pour du shopping, mais cela la détendrait peut-être…

« Si tu me laisses le temps de me changer, c'est d'accord ! »

* * *

L'appartement de Kushina, non content de se trouver dans un quartier très prisé proche du cœur de la ville, était immense. Etendu sur deux étages, il possédait une immense cuisine ouverte sur un superbe salon, un bureau qui servait aussi de chambre d'ami et une salle d'eau au premier, ainsi que deux chambres, une autre salle d'eau et une dernière chambre d'ami au second.

Assise dans le salon, les yeux écarquillés, Mikoto fixait ce qui l'entourait, impressionnée. Elle était habituée à la richesse, son père était un PDG millionnaire, après tout. Seulement, Kushina avait fait cela toute seule : elle avait refait tout l'appartement elle-même après l'avoir acheté, et elle n'osait imaginer tout le travail et le temps que ça avait dû demander.

Bien sûr, elle avait pu profiter de l'aide de ses amis, mais c'était juste tellement…

« Génial, murmura la brune, comme Kushina déposait un verre d'eau sur la table basse.

\- Hm ? interrogea cette dernière, portant un autre verre à ses lèvres.

\- Tu as vraiment fait ça toute seule ?

\- Pas toute seule, quand même ! J'avais mes amis, avec moi ! Et puis, j'ai quand même dû embaucher un architecte. Pour refaire un tel appartement, il faut faire valider les plans par un professionnel, qui surveille le projet de loin.

\- Mais… pour quoi faire ? s'étonna Mikoto.

\- Histoire qu'on ne défonce pas un mur porteur par erreur, sourit la rousse. Ç'aurait été bête que le plafond s'effondre sur nos têtes, pas vrai ?

\- Ç'aurait été très bête, acquiesça la brune, amusée.

\- Bon, on y va ?

Mikoto hocha la tête. L'héritière ayant changé ses vieux vêtements contre une tenue un plus conventionnelle, les deux femmes prirent la décision d'aller dans un complexe commercial flambant neuf dans la banlieue de Konoha qui, à défaut d'être le plus grand, offrait tout de même un choix de restaurants de qualité qu'elles comptaient bien essayer.

Elles se retrouvèrent ainsi à commenter des robes, des bijoux, des chemisiers, des pantalons, et toutes sortes de vêtements et d'accessoires avec entrain. Elles ne comptaient pas tout acheter, bien sûr, mais il n'empêchait que la brune ne parvenait à choisir entre deux tenues, et que la rousse avait finalement craqué pour une veste.

Une glace et un cadeau de la part de Kushina plus tard, les deux amies dinaient en terrasse. Mikoto étira ses jambes douloureuses avec un soupir de contentement.

« Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu une telle après-midi ! commenta-t-elle.

\- Hm ! approuva Kushina, la bouche pleine. »

Elle voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais Mikoto se contenta de rire.

« Avale d'abord !

\- On va remettre ça, pas vrai ? lâcha la rousse après avoir obtempéré.

\- Pourquoi pas ? sourit la brune.

\- Dans deux semaines ? proposa Kushina.

\- Dans deux semaines… tu m'as collé un stage d'un mois qui commence la semaine prochaine, tu te rappelles ? »

Kushina se maudit intérieurement. Elle oubliait souvent que Mikoto était aussi son employée, et une novice qui suivait son programme de formation à la grande restauration. Programme qui, quoiqu'efficace, et qui permettait de gagner rapidement de l'expérience à plusieurs postes en cuisine et en salle, rognait beaucoup sur le temps libre de ceux qui le suivait.

« La semaine prochaine, alors ? » dit-elle avec espoir.

Elle avait vraiment envie de passer plus de temps avec Mikoto. Et cette après-midi avait été si distrayante, si amusante, qu'elle voulait recommencer, tout de suite.

Kushina n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'amis, même si elle s'entendait bien avec plusieurs personnes : si Fugaku n'était pas là, elle n'aurait que deux amis. Lui et Mikoto. Elle détestait parler au téléphone, et n'était pas douée pour un garder contact régulier.

 _Et si les autres ne faisaient pas autant d'efforts pour moi, je serais bien seule, aussi…_ songea la rousse, qui appréciait lesdits efforts à leur juste valeur.

« Désolée Kushina, soupira Mikoto. Mais je comptais garder un peu de temps pour mon petit-ami, la semaine prochaine. »

Les yeux de la rousse s'écarquillèrent. Elle bondit presque sur la table.

« Tu as un petit-ami ? Depuis quand ? Comment il s'appelle ? Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ? Où ? Est-ce que vo…

\- Doucement, doucement, rit la brune.

\- Alors ? la pressa son amie. Raconte !

\- Hm… commença Mikoto, qui s'amusait de l'impatience de l'autre. Je l'ai rencontré il y a quatre mois à l'hôpital.

\- L'hôpital ? Plutôt bizarre, comme lieu de rencontre.

\- Tu peux le dire ! ricana la brune. Il est interne en pédiatrie. Je surveillais le fils d'une amie au parc, lorsque cette espèce de pile électrique est montée sur une attraction trop grande pour lui – il a quatre ans, il en fallait au moins six pour monter dessus – et s'est cassé le bras en tombant. Je l'ai conduit à l'hôpital en catastrophe, et c'est l'interne qui l'a pris en charge. Pendant que la mère arrivait, il m'a expliqué ce que le petit avait, m'a rassurée, etc, etc. Il a calmé Yuki, la mère du petit, et c'est grâce à lui que je suis encore vivante, à vrai dire. Je suis sûre qu'elle m'aurait tué pour ce qui est arrivé à son fils. Elle était furieuse ! Elle m'en veut toujours un peu, d'ailleurs, mais comme Deidara a semblé ravi d'avoir un plâtre, et qu'il m'adore, elle a fini par fondre. Tu l'aurais vu, il était si fier de son plâtre ! Il avait hâte que ses copains dessinent dessus, il m'a supplié d'écrire mon nom dessus. »

Kushina ne put s'empêcher de rire, imaginant sans peine l'enfant surexcité, ravi de sa blessure de guerre. Mikoto avait un sourire tendre en parlant de lui.

« J'étais là, lorsqu'on a dû lui enlever son plâtre, continua-t-elle. Il était en larmes, mais tout de même content de récupérer l'usage de son bras. C'est là que je l'ai revu pour la seconde fois. Il finissait son service, et il m'a reconnue. Il m'a demandé des nouvelles du petit, l'a taquiné un peu en le voyant et, de fils en aiguille, on a fini à la terrasse d'un café, à parler comme deux vieilles connaissances tout le deux. J'étais curieuse de connaître son travail, et lui voulait en savoir un peu plus sur mes études. Je finissais ma deuxième année, comme tu le sais, et je lui ai fait part de mes espoirs de trouver un travail rapidement. C'est lui qui m'a dirigé vers ta chaîne, d'ailleurs : il disait qu'une année dans l'un de tes restaurants équivaut à cinq ans d'expérience dans un cinq étoile, et que tu acceptais volontiers les novices. On a échangé nos numéros, nous sommes revus plusieurs fois et, finalement, il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui, il y a deux semaines. »

Ses yeux brillaient, et Kushina ne put s'empêcher de s'attendrir devant son sourire.

« Tu es amoureuse, donc ?

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua la brune. Mais je suis attirée par lui, ça c'est sûr. Tant physiquement que mentalement et, si je ne l'aime pas encore, je sais que je finirais par tomber amoureuse de lui. Il est tellement… parfait ! s'extasia-t-elle.

\- La perfection n'existe pas ! se moqua son amie. Il a forcément un défaut… il suffit de trouver lequel. Oh, je sais ! Il pisse toujours à côté de la cuvette !

\- Kushina ! râla Mikoto. Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, s'il te plait.

\- C'est une femme déguisée en homme, alors !

\- Kushina !

\- Quoi ? rit l'autre.

\- Arrête de dire des âneries et, pour ta gouverne, je confirme que c'est un homme.

\- Oooh ! fit la rousse, les yeux gourmands. Vous avez déjà couché ensemble ? C'est du rapide, dit donc !

\- Kushina… gémit Mikoto. Non, je n'ai pas déjà couché avec lui. Je l'ai surpris sous la douche, c'est tout. »

A la lueur présente dans le regard de son amie, elle sut qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû dire ça.

« Tu as QUOI ?

\- Je sais, tenta de se justifier la brune. C'est cliché, hein ?

\- Non, non, on s'en fiche que ça ait l'air cliché ! Comment est-ce arrivé ?

\- En gros, je l'avais invité à prendre un verre chez moi. C'était avant qu'on se mette en couple, prévint-t-elle avant que Kushina ne reparte dans un délire, et il pleuvait des cordes. Sérieux, j'avais l'impression qu'on déversait des seaux d'eau sur mes fenêtres. J'ai voulu l'appeler pour qu'il reste chez lui, mais ce crétin était déjà sous ma porte, trempé jusqu'aux os. Je lui ai proposé de prendre une douche pendant que m'occupais de faire sécher ses habits. C'est quand il m'a appelé pour que vienne les prendre que je l'ai vu. Il n'a aucun sens de la pudeur, ce type. Il était debout, au milieu de la salle de bain, me tendant ses habits trempés, et me regardait comme s'il ne comprenait pas ma gêne.

\- On dirait un de mes amis, s'exclama Kushina, amusée.

\- Je pensais qu'il était déjà derrière le rideau de douche, moi, aussi, gémit la brune en cachant ses joues brûlantes du souvenir de l'évènement. Je n'ai jamais été aussi gênée de ma vie ! Et arrête de rire, toi ! siffla-t-elle à l'intention de son amie. Ce n'est pas drôle ! »

Mais la rousse était incapable de s'arrêter. Elle ne pouvait que très bien imaginer la tête qu'avait dû faire la pudique Mikoto (Kushina avait seulement découvert à quel point lorsqu'elles étaient allées au sentô ensemble).

« Et comment s'appelle ce prince charmant ? » s'enquit la rousse, une fois son hilarité calmée.

Le téléphone de Mikoto sonna au moment où elle s'apprêtait à répondre.

« Oh ! Excuse-moi un instant, fit-elle avant de le porter à son oreille. Allo ? Ah ! C'est toi ! Non, désolée, je suis en train de dîner avec une amie… mais je peux venir après, si tu veux ? »

La jeune femme souriait tellement, et avait un ton si tendre et excité à la fois que Kushina se demanda s'il ne s'agissait pas dudit petit-ami.

« Dans ce cas, je serais là vers neuf heures… on pourrait se retrouver à la boîte de nuit dont tu m'as parlé… le Kassy's Night-Club, c'est ça ? Oui, je me souviens où c'est… A toute à l'heure ! »

Elle raccrocha, les yeux brillants.

« Le Kassy's Night-Club ? Je connais aussi ! sourit Kushina. Il est plutôt populaire.

\- Je l'adore, avoua la brune en vérifiant l'heure. Ça te dérangerais de me raccompagner chez moi, Kushina ? Ça ira plus vite qu'en transports.

\- Du tout ! Je peux même t'accompagner au club, si tu veux. Ce n'est pas très loin de chez moi.

\- Il faudra penser à y aller ensemble, alors ! commenta Mikoto. Non merci, ça ira. Il y a un bus en bas de chez moi qui me dépose juste devant. »

Kushina fit la moue.

« Mais j'aimerais bien le rencontrer, moi, ce petit-ami. Je suis sûre qu'il est adorable !

\- Ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite, Kushina, la rembarra gentiment la brune. Je veux attendre un peu avant de le présenter à tout le monde, et il va faire pareil de son côté. »

La rousse fit semblant de bouder un moment, puis soupira. Elle arracha la promesse à son amie qu'elles passeraient du temps ensemble après le stage, et se séparèrent au pied de l'immeuble de la brune.

En rentrant chez elle, Kushina envisagea quelques minutes l'idée d'aller espionner son amie au Kassy's Night-Club. Elle voulait vraiment savoir qui était l'homme, dont Mikoto avait oublié de lui dire le nom d'ailleurs, et puis il s'agissait de son club préféré après tout, où elle connaissait tout le monde et où tout le monde la connaissait.

Néanmoins, la rousse se laissa tomber le canapé dans un soupir. Elle était fatiguée. L'épisode avec sa sœur avait terminé de l'achever après des mois sur les chapeaux de roues au restaurant, et sa mère insistait pour qu'elle se case _enfin_ ! Kushina avait sérieusement envie d'une pause. Elle caressa un instant l'idée alléchante de retourner en France pendant deux semaines, aller à la montagne faire du ski, toute seule dans un chalet de montagne, assise au coin du feu avec une tasse de chocolat chaud brûlant dans les mains après une journée passée sur les pistes. Un soupir d'envie s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme : c'était une vision du paradis. Malgré tout, les stations de ski n'ouvriraient pas leurs portes avant quelques mois, et il était hors de question qu'elle y aille pendant les vacances scolaires françaises.

Une nouvelle pensée traversa son esprit, la faisant sourire : elle ne tarderait pas à revoir Minato.

C'est sur cette pensée qu'elle s'endormit, tout habillée, sur son canapé.

* * *

Vérifiant une énième fois ses habits, Minato pénétra dans le luxueux établissement qui lui avait été indiqué plus de deux mois plus tôt. Il avait beau être en avance, il était sûr que Kushina l'était encore plus que lui, et cela le frustrait.

 _A quelle heure a-t-elle bien pu arriver ?_ se demanda-t-il en se hâtant vers la table où la demoiselle, sanglée dans une impeccable robe de soirée bleu nuit, les cheveux négligemment lâchés sur ses épaules, l'attendait. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en le voyant, et elle se leva pour l'accueillir.

« Bonsoir Minato, sourit-elle. Je suis contente de te voir.

\- Bonsoir, Kushina, se contenta de répondre le blond. »

Sa phrase lui avait retourné l'estomac. _Si elle savait…_

Il avait, pour être franc, longuement hésité à se présenter à la soirée où il avait été invité. Il avait reçu de la part de Kushina, deux jours plus tôt, un mail contenant une invitation à une soirée très prisée qui avait lieu une fois par mois dans le plus bel hôtel de la ville.

Encore en colère contre le mauvais coup qu'elle lui avait fait, il avait tout d'abord pensé lui poser un lapin, et se planter au pied de son appartement pour, lorsqu'elle reviendrait, lui expliquer que, si elle voulait jouer, il était d'accord, mais selon certaines règles.

Finalement, il n'eut pas de quoi mettre son plan longuement réfléchi à exécution : il n'avait pas résisté à l'idée d'aller défier la rousse sur son propre terrain, et se retrouvait, assis en face d'elle, à déguster l'un des meilleurs repas de la ville sans même savoir ce qu'il mangeait exactement, comme submergé par la présence de Kushina. Son attention toute entière était tournée vers la jeune femme, et la même l'agréable musique dispensée par l'orchestre présent dans la salle ne parvint à l'en distraire. Il laissait l'héritière déposer dans son assiette maints plats et mets raffinés disponibles sur l'imposant buffet à sa guise, s'amusant parfois de la lueur joueuse dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle lui présentait un plat particulier, comme avec le poulet épicé à lui donner les larmes aux yeux, ou les forts fromages français.

« Allez, goûte ! insistait-elle en riant. C'est très bon, tu verras ! »

Il finit néanmoins par se prendre au jeu, et accompagna la jeune femme au buffet de desserts, malgré son estomac lourd et son trop-plein de goûts et de couleurs exotiques.

Ils revinrent à leur table, un plateau en main à partager, même si chacun avait choisi ce qu'il préférait de son côté.

Pour sa part, Minato comptait finir sur quelques pâtisseries traditionnelles japonaises qui, certes n'avaient pas trop leur place après un repas, mais qu'il appréciait à leur juste valeur, accompagnées du thé léger qu'il avait pris pour terminer le dîner.

Autant dire que son côté était bien peu fourni par rapport à celui de Kushina. Il ne savait pas où cette dernière mettait toute la nourriture qu'elle ingurgitait, elle n'avait pas cessé de manger depuis le début de la soirée, goûtant à tout, et avait encore assez faim pour attaquer une vaste représentation de desserts aux formes, aux odeurs et aux couleurs étonnantes absolument étrangers à son goût.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demandait-il à chaque fois qu'elle entamait une nouvelle pâtisserie.

Il finit par comprendre que la plupart étaient français et que, si la rousse appréciait les goûts de la cuisine japonaise, elle préférerait toujours la saveur des desserts de ce pays que Minato n'avait jamais visité, et dont sa connaissance se résumait à une vague image de la Tour Eiffel.

Il écouta la rousse commenter chaque plat encore un peu, avant de se lancer :

« Je peux goûter ? »

Kushina lui lança un regard étrange.

« Je croyais que tu n'avais plus faim ? lança-t-elle en désignant la pâtisserie à moitié mangée posée sur le bord de l'assiette du blond.

\- C'est le cas. Juste, tu as l'air de tellement les apprécier que je me demande quel goût ça a. »

Il désigna le gâteau carré, de toute évidence au chocolat, qu'elle venait de placer devant elle.

« C'est un _opéra_ , dit-elle, l'air de s'attendre à une réaction, quelle qu'elle soit. Un _opéra_ , insista-t-elle en voyant qu'il ne s'opérait pas le déclic qu'elle attendait.

\- Un… quoi ? »

Kushina soupira, et lui tendit son assiette.

« Un _entremets_ , mais je le considère plus comme un dessert. Tout le monde en a déjà mangé au moins une fois, en France.

\- _Entremets_ ? répéta Minato, perdu. »

La rousse se contenta de sourire, et lui tendit le plat avec insistance.

« Goûte, plutôt que de jouer aux perroquets ! » grogna-t-elle.

Minato ne le lui fit pas dire deux fois. Ignorant le mot inconnu, il attrapa – à la grande surprise de cette dernière – la fourchette que Kushina s'apprêtait à porter à sa bouche, et la mit dans la sienne, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, qui disparut dès que le dessert eût touché sa langue et son palais.

C'était… sucré. Doux, moelleux, fondant et croquant tous à la fois. Le chocolat, le café, se mélangèrent en une somptueuse association. L'amertume du chocolat noir et de l'arôme du café soulignaient la perfection de leurs saveurs.

« Alors ? demanda Kushina, le reflet du sourire qu'il avait arboré quelques secondes plus tôt sur les lèvres. C'est bon ?

\- Très, souffla Minato en reposant la fourchette. »

La jeune femme sourit, victorieuse, avant de se lever

« Où vas-tu ? s'inquiéta le blond, méfiant.

\- Chercher une cuillère. Je ne vais pas pouvoir manger la glace à la fourchette. »

Ce faisant, elle désigna la boule de glace à la vanille qu'elle avait choisi pour accompagner ses desserts (ou entremets, Minato ne savait pas quelle était la différence, si différence il y avait). Inconsciemment, il avait cherché à la retenir, tendant le bras pour cela, et il se donna contenance en saisissant le petit gâteau japonais posé sur son assiette et en mordant dedans.

Il regrettait déjà le goût et les saveurs flamboyantes du dessert français.

* * *

La soirée ne se terminait pas après le repas, loin de là. Ce dernier était suivit par un ou plusieurs spectacles selon l'évènement, pendant lesquels on pouvait parfois danser. C'était le cas de cette fête, et Minato entraina une Kushina surprise sur la piste de danse.

« M'accorderez-vous cette danse, mademoiselle ? souffla le blond.

\- Voyons, Monseigneur, je suis déjà fiancée, plaisanta Kushina. »

Ravi, Minato pris la perche que lui tendait la rousse.

« Quel dommage, moi qui pensais pouvoir le devenir.

\- Mon cœur est déjà pris, Seigneur !

\- Et le mien saigne ! se lamenta le blond, portant une main à sa poitrine avec une grimace comique. Vous avez, cruelle, trouvé l'amour dans d'autres bras que les miens !

\- Ô, Seigneur, mon cœur souffre aussi.

\- N'aimez-vous donc pas l'homme à qui on vous destine !

\- Oh, bon Dieu, non ! C'est un vieux pervers du nom de Jiraya !

\- Pauvre de vous… préférez-vous donc mes bras à ceux de votre futur mari ?

\- A vous de me le dire, Monseigneur… »

Mut par une poussée incontrôlable, Minato se pencha soudain, et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Les yeux de celle-ci s'écarquillèrent.

« Voleur » se moqua-t-elle.

Le blond haussa les épaules d'un air désabusé.

« Voleur, peut-être, mais voleur heureux, dans ce cas. »

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Kushina de se hausser sur la pointe des pieds (pourquoi devait-elle être si petite, bon sang de bonsoir ?!) et d'embrasser son compagnon.

« Et puis, continua celui-ci, un sourire aux lèvres, si la victime est consentante, ce n'est plus un vol, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne crois pas, fit Kushina, lui rendant son sourire. A toi de me le dire. »

Et Minato l'embrassa de nouveau. Ils continuèrent leur petit jeu un moment, avant de profiter de la musique, et de la sérénité de leurs pas de danse.

Et, tout au long de la soirée, le blond se montra tout particulièrement dévoué envers la jeune femme qui, pas dupe, appréciait pourtant sa prévenance. Il n'allait pas la lâcher d'une seule semelle, la rousse le savait et, si cela signifiait que son petit jeu était terminé, cela signifiait également qu'une autre phase venait de s'enclencher : celle de la séduction mutuelle.

Kushina sentit un délicieux frisson d'excitation descendre le long de son dos : elle ne jouait plus seule, désormais. Cette pensée l'exaltait, et lui donnait envie de sortir un peu les griffes, à la manière d'un chat qui ne distinguait plus la frontière entre jeu et attaque. Mais pas maintenant. Cette soirée était déjà assez agréable comme ça, et elle ne voulait pas la gâcher en voulant aller trop vite.

Tout comme le temps, d'ailleurs. L'héritière aurait aimé pouvoir le retenir entre ses doigts, faire durer cet instant un peu plus longtemps. Loin de ses soucis, loin d'Alice, loin de ses responsabilités.

Mais le temps est ainsi fait qu'on peut lui courir après autant qu'on le souhaite, on ne le rattrapera ni l'arrêtera jamais.

Aussi, Kushina soupira de déception en entendant sonner les douze coups de minuit annonçant la fin de la soirée.

 _Comme dans Cendrillon…_ ne put s'empêcher de penser la rousse, et l'idée de s'enfuir, telle la princesse du conte, hors des bras de son amant la séduisit un instant.

Mais elle la chassa bien vite et, au lieu de cela, se coula dans les bras de Minato.

« Tu me raccompagnes ? » sourit-elle

Minato haussa un sourcil, et lui vola un nouveau baiser.

« Volontiers. »

* * *

 **Lexique :**

Sentô : au Japon, un bain public en intérieur il ne s'agit pas de sources thermales naturelles, au contraire d'un onsen

Opéra : je le rappelle pour ceux qui ont du mal à se souvenir de ce que c'est (même si je me doute que tout le monde, ou presque, connait D)mais l'opéra est un gâteau au chocolat et au café, composé d'une succession de biscuits il porte l'appellation « entremets » (plat sucré servi entre deux autres), mais est aujourd'hui considéré comme un dessert

Concernant les italiques dans le dialogue : il s'agit de mots prononcés en français (l'histoire étant située au Japon, le dialogue a lieu en japonais, je le rappelle) par Kushina.

 _Alors ? :)_


	6. Partie VI

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _Oui, je sais, je n'ai pas tenu le délai d'une semaine que j'essayais de suivre au cours des vacances. Mais devinez ce qu'il s'est passé ces deux dernières semaines ?_

 _…_

 _Eh oui ! La rentrée ! Et qui dit « rentrée », dit travail ! Je ne peux plus qu'écrire les weekends, entre deux pages de devoirs et de révisions._

 _Désormais, j'essaierai de publier un weekend sur deux ou, au pire, sur trois._

 _Enfin, finissons avec les nouvelles déprimantes, et répondons aux reviews !_

 _Anttha :_ _ **Merci beaucoup !**_

 ** _Comment ça tu ne connais pas l'Opéra ? De quel monde viens-tu ? XD En tout cas, ravie de t'avoir appris quelque chose, et j'espère que tu auras l'occasion d'y goûter (et d'aimer, peut-être) bientôt ! D_**

 _Arya :_ _ **Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu. ^^ Il fallait bien qu'ils se revoient un jour ou l'autre ! Minato et Kushina n'allaient pas en rester au premier rendez-vous, tout de même !**_

 ** _Zut, grillée ! XD D'un autre côté, c'était évident. ^^ Je pourrais essayer de faire un bonus à propos de cette scène, si tu veux._**

 _Merci pour vos commentaires ! Et un grand merci pour me suivre ! 3_

 _Bonne lecture~ !_

* * *

Avec un grognement Alice reposa son crayon sur la table, et fixa la page autrefois blanche où elle mettait en pratique le cours qu'elle avait vu le matin même. Elle était raturée de partout, et la rousse ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment, ce qui lui avait semblé si simple en voyant le professeur faire, pouvait être aussi compliqué.

« Arrgh ! »

Le cri avait été poussé, rageur, tandis qu'elle renversait sa chaise et allait s'enfouir sous les couvertures dans un geste d'humeur.

« Alice ! protesta Kurenaï, sa colocataire. La chaise !

\- On s'en fout ! grogna la jeune fille. J'y arrive pas !

\- Et ce n'est pas en t'énervant que tu comprendras, soupira l'autre en remettant l'une de ses longues boucles noires derrière son oreille. »

La jeune femme vint gentiment secouer l'épaule d'Alice, qu'on devinait sous la couette.

« Allez, soupira-t-elle. Viens-là. Je vais t'expliquer.

\- Nan ! »

La brune soupira, et leva au ciel ses beaux yeux carmin. Elle aimait bien Alice, vraiment, mais celle-ci avait un côté colérique et gâté qu'elle ne supportait pas. Et, depuis bientôt une semaine, la rousse était d'une humeur massacrante qui allait bientôt arriver au terme de la gentillesse et de la patience de sa colocataire, pour lesquelles cette dernière était pourtant connue dans tout le campus.

« Alice ! insista-t-elle pourtant. Allez, viens, je vais t'aider ! »

Etant en deuxième année, et ayant suivi les mêmes cours qu'Alice, elle était plutôt bien calée pour le faire. De plus, elle était très pédagogue, et jamais encore quelqu'un n'avait refusé son aide.

Aussi fut-elle surprise en voyant Alice se lever, lui jeter un sale regard, prendre sa veste et ses clés, fourrer son téléphone et de l'argent dans un sac, et claquer la porte.

« Je vais me détendre ! Pas la peine de m'attendre pour dîner.

\- Alice ! cria inutilement Kurenaï en la voyant partir. »

Le regard rouge s'assombrit, comme elle remettait la chaise en place. Décidément, elle regrettait d'avoir accepté de prendre une chambre double, cette année.

* * *

Ce ne fut qu'une fois hors du campus qu'Alice cessa de courir comme une dératée, et elle bondit dans le premier bus venu en direction du centre-ville.

Une part d'elle s'en voulait d'avoir traité Kurenaï de cette façon, mais elle se dit qu'elle n'aurait qu'à s'excuser plus tard, et puis voilà.

Oh, et puis elle en avait assez de ce genre d'états d'âmes : elle en avait déjà suffisamment sur les bras concernant sa sœur, elle n'allait pas s'encombrer des sentiments d'une colocataire qui, de toute façon allait partir à la fin du prochain semestre et qu'elle n'allait plus jamais revoir après ça.

Sa sœur. Un pincement prit Alice au cœur. Kushina méritait un compagnon, un amant, un mari qui la comprendrait profondément, et qui l'aimerait comme elle l'aimerait. Mais l'aînée n'avait pas le temps. Elle était prise dans son travail, et n'acceptais de se libérer que pour des gens qu'elle connaissait déjà, des amis de longue date, pour la plupart, ou des personnes qu'elle avait rencontré dans le cadre de la restauration, ou des affaires de la vie courante. Ce conseiller bancaire, par exemple…

Les yeux de la rousse se plissèrent, comme elle descendait à un arrêt au hasard dans son quartier préféré, et se promenait. Il faisait froid désormais, et la jeune fille resserra les pants de sa veste autour d'elle.

Kushina n'aurait-elle pas pu, pour une fois, pu sortir un peu rencontrer de nouvelles personnes ? Mais non ! Il avait fallu qu'elle aille faire joujou avec son conseiller bancaire, l'homme sans doute le moins approprié pour ça. On n'associait pas vie privée et vie professionnelle, bon sang ! Qui couchait avec son banquier, sérieusement ? C'était comme coucher avec son patron ce que, bien sûr, Kushina ne pouvait faire, vu qu'elle n'avait pas de supérieur. Elle était déjà en haut de la hiérarchie. Quoique, dans ce cas, ce serait elle couchant avec l'un de ses employés, non ?

Alice fit la grimace, et préféra stopper là sa suite de pensées. Elle ne voulait surtout pas savoir jusqu'où ce fil l'amènerait, et des sénariis tout droit sortis de films envahissaient son esprit.

 _Je vais arrêter de regarder des films_ , se promit-elle. _Ça a un effet bizarre sur mon imagination._

Puis elle sourit en se disant que, si Fugaku avait été là, sans doute aurait-il vivement acquiescé.

Son sourire se transforma soudain. _Mais oui !_ songea-t-elle en se tapant le front. _Quelle idiote !_ Il était la solution, bien sûr ! Il connaissait Kushina presque mieux qu'elle, et, même si elle espérait toujours, au fond d'elle, que ces deux-là se rendent soudainement compte qu'ils entretenaient des sentiments l'un pour l'autre depuis des années, comme les amis d'enfance dans tout shojo qui se respecte, elle avait finalement compris qu'il ne servait à rien d'essayer de forcer les choses, et qu'il ne valait surtout pas essayer, sous peine d'un monstrueux échec. Ou plutôt de très nombreux échecs, répétitifs et agaçants.

Et puis, Alice voulait aussi se concentrer sur sa vie amoureuse, après tout. Mais elle avait le temps, contrairement à sa sœur. Elle voulait tout d'abord terminer ses études, dans six ans, sans compter l'année en cours.

La jeune femme soupira. Les études pour travailler dans l'informatique lui semblaient si longues… mais ce n'était rien comparé à celles que suivaient Fugaku, en deuxième année d'internat en pédiatrie. Il lui restait encore deux ans, et il avait déjà sept ans d'études derrière lui !

Distraitement, elle se demanda s'il était libre pour l'aider à mettre son plan à exécution, puis secoua la tête. Bien sûr qu'il serait libre ! Il ferait tout pour Kushina, pas vrai ?

* * *

Fugaku venait de s'allonger dans la salle de repos lorsque son téléphone choisit ce moment pour sonner. Il poussa un grognement en découvrant qui l'appelait, refusa l'appel, et se mit en position pour prendre un repos bien mérité.

Mais l'infernale sonnerie recommença.

L'ignorer ne servirait définitivement à rien, et il ne pouvait pas l'éteindre : il attendait un autre appel, important celui-ci.

Il attendit néanmoins, curieux de savoir si son interlocuteur allait se lasser, mais craqua au bout de quelques minutes. Il allait changer cette sonnerie, finalement. Elle tapait sur les nerfs !

« Allô ? soupira-t-il en portant le téléphone à son oreille.

\- Fugaku ! Enfin, tu daignes de me répondre ! »

Le brun retint un soupir. Il ne l'avait pas ignoré très longtemps, et elle avait déjà eu le culot de rappeler après qu'il eût refusé sa première tentative. Il était épuisé, ayant enchainé plusieurs heures stressantes, et ne rêvait que d'une bonne sieste avant de prendre son service du soir.

Les internes étaient corvéables à merci, et les médecins ne se privaient pas de leur refiler les tâches dont ils ne voulaient pas. Aussi, Fugaku avait-il courut toute la journée à travers les couloirs de l'hôpital, sous l'œil sadique de ses supérieurs, et ceux, soulagés et ironiques, de ses camarades.

\- Je suis occupé, Alice, soupira-t-il. Rappelle plus tard.

\- Même si je te dis que ça concerne ma sœur ? Allez, insista la jeune fille, comme si elle avait senti la soudaine hésitation du jeune homme. Tu es libre pour un café ? »

Fugaku se rembrunit. Il détestait ce pouvoir que semblait posséder certains prénoms sur lui. Sa famille, ses amis proches figuraient dans la liste et, il était définitivement maudit pour cela, celui d'Alice aussi. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir veiller sur l'adolescente comme un grand-frère le ferait.

« Ce soir dix-neuf heures devant l'hôpital, lâcha-t-il finalement. Je pourrais me libérer pour une demi-heure, pas plus. »

A l'autre bout de la ligne, Alice soupira, provoquant un son tout à fait désagréable dans le téléphone.

« Je ne peux pas venir plus tôt ? gémit-elle.

\- Non. J'ai une pause d'une demi-heure dans ma garde. Je reprends à trente-cinq précises. Alors ne soit pas en retard. »

Sur ce, il raccrocha, mit un réveil à contrecœur, et se recoucha. Il allait bien l'avoir, cette sieste !

Alice, de son côté, jura abondamment en français, s'attirant de nombreux regards curieux des passants qui, de toute évidence, ne comprenaient pas. La jeune fille leur sourit d'un air mauvais, et se fendit d'un juron en japonais, choquant les personnes présentes, et partit d'un pas vif.

Elle s'engouffra dans la première pâtisserie venue. Elle avait deux heures devant, une et demie si l'on retirait le temps de trajet, et elle avait faim.

Elle prit place dans la queue, après lui avoir jeté un regard découragé en voyant sa taille, mais heureuse d'être au chaud.

Son goûter commandé, elle faucha la dernière place assise sous le nez d'une cliente au regard particulièrement torve, mais qui se ralluma pour l'insulter copieusement… en français. Le sourire mauvais de la femme se fana quand la jeune fille lui répondit d'un ton suffisant, également en français :

« Oh. C'est intéressant, ce que vous dites, voyez-vous. Malheureusement, je n'ai jamais aimé les discours, ne le prenez pas mal ! »

Sur ce, elle sortit l'une des pâtisseries qu'elle avait acheté, en pris une bouchée, avant d'ajouter :

« Oh, et n'oubliez pas ! Ce n'est pas parce que le Japon se trouve à X heures d'avion de la France que d'autres n'auront pas fait le voyage. Sur ce… bon appétit ! »

Et, ignorant l'air outré de la femme, elle mordit à pleine dents dans son repas. La femme balbutia quelque chose, avant de partir à grandes enjambées.

Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, Alice sourit au jeune homme qui la regardait d'un air halluciné, et but une gorgée de thé délicieusement chaud.

Enfin ! Cette journée prenait un tour qu'elle appréciait…

Fugaku soupira en voyant qu'Alice, comme il s'y attendait, n'était pas présente sur les lieux du rendez-vous. C'était pourtant simple : dix-neuf heures, devant l'hôpital qui, pour ne rien compliquer, ne possédait qu'une seule entrée publique.

Il était déjà dix-neuf heures cinq, et le brun ne comptait pas attendre cent-sept ans sous la pluie et dans le froid.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à appeler la jeune fille, son regard capta un mouvement écarlate, et Alice cria :

« Fugaku ! Désolée du retard, il pleut !

\- Je m'en étais aperçu, ironisa le brun. Je te rappelle que je n'ai plus que vingt-cinq minutes de pause, dont je compte profiter autrement qu'en restant dehors. »

La rousse essora ses longs cheveux trempés, lui jetant un regard agacé.

« Excuse-moi, lâcha-t-elle, de m'être fait surprendre par l'orage.

\- C'est juste une petite pluie, soupira l'autre.

\- Orage !

\- Pluie !

\- Orage !

\- Pluie !

Comme pour ponctuer sa phrase, le tonnerre gronda, les faisant sursauter.

« Orage ! s'écria, victorieuse, Alice. Bon, on le prend où, ce café ? »

Fugaku lui indiqua l'intérieur d'un signe de tête.

« Il y a une assez bonne cafétéria, pour les visiteurs et le personnel. Tu as faim ? »

Alice secoua la tête.

« Pas vraiment.

\- Moi si. Tu viens ? »

Il entraina la rousse à l'intérieur et, ses victuailles dans les bras, brandit son pass prioritaire pour pouvoir payer tout de suite. Il avait envoyé Alice réserver l'une des dernières tables assises, ce qui, il ne savait pourquoi, avait tiré un sourire amusé à la jeune fille, et l'y rejoignit, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Et voilà ! s'écria-t-il. Je t'ai pris un sandwich, au cas où. »

Il porta un café à ses lèvres, et elle jeta un regard surpris à sa provision de boissons énergisantes.

« Tu as pris pleins de sodas…

\- Ah, ça ! Disons que j'ai besoin d'un regain d'énergie, parfois. »

L'épuisement perceptible dans sa voix fit grimacer Alice.

« Tu fais beaucoup d'heures ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Plus que je ne le devrais, à vrai dire, soupira l'autre. Mais bon, on manque de personnel et, puisque les internes sont là pour ça, après tout… »

La rousse sourit devant l'ironie de son ami. Elle le laissa avaler son premier sandwich à grandes bouchées, avant de se lancer.

« Au fait… commença-t-elle, avant de surprendre le regard sombre que le brun lui lançait. Quoi ?!

\- Tu m'as piqué ma réplique, grommela celui-ci, la faisait rire.

\- D'accord, d'accord, toi d'abord ! s'amusa-t-elle. »

Il avala une bouchée de plus, et reposa le paquet vide à côté de lui. Ses yeux étaient sérieux.

« Tu étais au Kassy's Night-Club, la fois dernière, pas vrai ?

\- En quoi ça te concerne ? »

La note défensive, un peu agressive, dans la voix d'Alice le fit soupirer une nouvelle fois. Vraiment, souffler ainsi était une activité qu'il pratiquait beaucoup lorsque la jeune fille était à proximité.

« Je m'inquiète pour toi, Alice… »

Il fut surpris de voir le visage de la cadette se fermer d'un coup.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton inquiétude. »

Le ton était froid, tranchant.

« Alice, tenta le brun, retenant un nouveau soupir – il pouvait s'inscrire aux JO des soupirs, maintenant… il y gagnerait sans doute une médaille.

\- Non.

\- A-

\- Non ! »

Elle avait presque crié, et le brun en fit de même, l'agacement prenant le dessus.

« Bon sang, Alice, tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?

\- Oui, bien sûr !

\- Tu imagines ce qui aurait pu arriver ?

\- Mais ce n'est pas arrivé !

\- C'est irresponsable ! Tu as volé sa carte, Alice !

\- Et alors ? feula la rousse. Elle n'en n'avait plus besoin, si ? Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai fait de mal ! Je suis majeure, bon sang ! »

Elle le défiait du regard, furieuse et, l'espace d'un instant, l'interne fut presque choqué par la ressemblance avec sa sœur. Malheureusement, Alice n'était pas aussi mature que son ainée au même âge.

« Tu as dix-huit ans.

\- Oui.

\- Tu es majeure… en France. Tu ne l'es pas, ici. Il faut avoir vingt ans pour boire de l'alcool.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Je suis Française, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me soumettre à la loi Japonaise concernant la majorité ! »

Fugaku laissa sa tête tomber en avant sous le désespoir. Elle ne comprendrait donc jamais ?

« Je n'ai que faire de ton inquiétude ou de ta morale, lâcha Alice, glaciale.

\- Je suis ton ami, c'est normal que je m'inquiète pour toi, et donc, que je souligne tes erreurs. »

La jeune fille renifla dédaigneusement.

« Si c'est ainsi que tu considères ton rôle, ironisa-t-elle.

\- Alice…

\- Si c'est ainsi que tu prends ton rôle « d'ami » (elle avait fait des crochets avec ses doigts), je préférerais que tu t'abstiennes. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un ami comme ça. »

Le cœur de Fugaku se serra, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudain.

« Tu as dit la même chose à Kushina ? » demanda-t-il, effrayé.

Pas étonnant que l'aînée avait eu l'air si malheureuse, la dernière fois qu'ils avaient parlés d'Alice. Si la cadette lui avait dit ça…

« Ça te regarde ? Je ne pense pas, fit Alice en haussant les épaules, dédaigneuse. Tu l'as dit toi-même, non ? Kushina est une grande fille. Elle n'a besoin de l'aide de personne. »

… c'était cruel. Tout simplement. _Kushina…_

« Et puis, continua la jeune fille en face de lui, je sais ce que je fais, moi aussi. Je ne suis plus une gamine. »

Elle tenait tellement à sa sœur ! C'était injuste !

« Tu sais quoi ? dit-il soudain d'un ton sec. Oublions ça. Mais, si tu t'attires des ennuis, ne t'attends pas à ce que nous venions t'aider, Kushina et moi. Tu te débrouilleras toute seule, comme une grande, puisque tu n'es plus une gamine, comme tu le dis si bien.

\- Ça me va, grimaça l'autre. Je préfère vous ne veniez pas fourrer votre nez dans mes affaires. »

Fugaku attaqua son second sandwich, et pris une gorgée d'eau, avant de dire :

« Elle a mal, tu sais ? Kushina, ajouta-t-il en voyant son regard interrogateur. Tes paroles… elles l'ont blessée. »

Une lueur coupable apparut dans le regard de la jeune fille, et Fugaku songea qu'il n'était peut-être pas trop tard pour qu'elle aille s'excuser, mais la rousse secoua soudain la tête, et changea précipitamment de sujet.

« Kushina a revu son jouet du moment ? demanda-t-elle, s'attirant le regard désapprobateur de l'aîné.

\- Si elle l'a fait, elle ne me l'a pas dit.

\- Bien. »

L'interne la regard prendre une gorgée de son café-crème, suspicieux.

« Pourquoi ? osa-t-il.

\- Oh, eh bien, je me suis dit qu'il serait peut-être temps de lui présenter des gens de nouveaux horizons, tu ne penses pas ? Elle se contente toujours de personnes qu'elle connaît déjà, soit par le travail, soit par les relations publiques, comme ce… banquier. »

Fugaku grimaça. Elle avait dit le mot comme on désigne une fourmi : avec dédain.

« Tu veux lui présenter l'un de tes amis ?

\- Non ! s'écria la rousse, un air amusé sur le visage. Je l'ai inscrite sur un site de rencontre. »

Fugaku aimait son visage : ses traits étaient fiers et volontaires, et il n'avait pas besoin d'en faire beaucoup pour impressionner les gens, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Pourtant, il n'avait plus rien d'impressionnant, ni de charismatique, lorsque sa mandibule sembla vouloir se décrocher de sa mâchoire sur l'effet de la surprise.

Et de la panique. Mauvaise idée. _Très_ , _très_ _mauvaise_ idée. Il espérait ne jamais être dans un rayon de moins de cinq kilomètres autour de la rousse lorsqu'elle exploserait de colère. Et surtout, il était content de ne pas être dans la peau d'Alice, qui le regardait d'un air candide et amusé à la fois, attendant sa réponse.

Il ne voulait _surtout pas_ être associé à ça.

* * *

Minato redoutait le moment où il allait devoir laisser Kushina. Il aimait le rire de la jeune femme, avec laquelle il continuait son petit jeu de « Damoiselle en détresse et son Seigneur en armure » dans le taxi qui devait la ramener chez elle.

Aussi, lorsque Kushina murmura « Tu veux finir la soirée chez moi ? » à son oreille, il fut plus qu'heureux d'accepter.

Il suivit Kushina dans son immeuble, et admira son appartement lorsqu'il y pénétra enfin. Retirant soigneusement ses chaussures à la suite de la rousse, il sourit lorsqu'elle celle-ci s'effondra sur le canapé, une main sur le cœur.

« Seigneur, je défaille ! Je vous ai fait entrer dans ma demeure, mais si mon mari l'apprenait…

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, gente Dame, s'amusa le blond. Vos gardes vous sont fidèles, ils nous alerterons de son retour.

\- Me voilà rassurée. Seigneur, venez vous assoir près de moi. »

Elle se redressa, et tapota la place à côté d'elle, un sourire aux lèvres en voyant Minato accepter l'invitation de bon cœur, avant de bondir sur ses pieds, théâtrale.

« Oh, mais mon Dieu ! Quelle hôtesse fais-je ? Quelle honte pour ma maison, je ne vous ai point offert à boire !

\- Je n'ai point soif, Dame.

\- Il est de mon devoir de vous offrir quelque chose, insista Kushina.

\- Dans ce cas, de l'eau suffira, sourit le blond.

\- Je vais de ce pas chercher de quoi étancher votre soif, Seigneur. »

Retenant un rire, il la regarda se diriger d'un pas joyeux vers la cuisine, où un tintement se fit entendre. Le conseiller en profita pour se débarrasser de sa veste, inutile dans l'appartement, et alla l'accrocher au porte-manteau, dans l'entrée.

Il se tint debout dans le salon, impressionné.

« Votre demeure est fort grande, sourit-il à la rousse qui revenait, un verre d'eau et un autre de jus de fruit dans le mains. Merci, ajouta-t-il en prenant le sien et en prenant une gorgée.

\- C'est un plaisir de vous accueillir céans, Seigneur. Souhaiteriez-vous profiter des divertissements que j'ai à disposition ? »

D'abord confus, Minato sourit en la voyant désigner la télévision.

« J'ai ici grand nombre de spectacle qui, je le pense, devraient vous plaire.

\- Avec plaisir, sourit le blond, et il abandonna le jeu un instant pour demander : Tu as des comédies romantiques ? »

Kushina lui lança un regard surpris, et le conseiller se surprit à rougir, un peu embarrassé.

« J'aime bien en regarder de temps en temps… »

Puis il se dandina un instant, gêné par le regard étrange qu'elle portait sur lui.

« Je n'ai pas tant de romance que ça, finit-elle par soupirer, et presque tous sont en français… j'ai _Titanic (_ 1), en VOST, si tu préfères, en revanche.

\- De l'amour larmoyant, grimaça le blond. Très peu pour moi ! De l'action, alors ?

\- Je me disais aussi, s'amusa la jeune femme, un sourit aux lèvres, avant de se pencher de nouveau sur son ordinateur, où elle passait en revue les différents films qu'elle avait. »

Depuis que son lecteur CD avait crashé, elle avait enregistré tous ses DVD sur son ordinateur : c'était plus simple, et prenait moins de place, même si le fait de mettre un CD dans le lecteur lui manquait parfois un peu.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui soumettre une liste, elle se rappela que le dernier film de l'un de ses réalisateurs préférée était également contenu dans le disque dur de son ordinateur. Avec un sourire, elle se tourna vers Minato, et demanda :

« Tu as déjà vu _Princesse Monoke (_ 2) ? »

* * *

Minato s'éveilla dans une chambre qui lui était inconnue. Dans les tons pastel, il mit un peu de temps à se rappeler où il se trouvait.

Le film s'était terminé tard. Fatigués, les deux… étaient-ils amants ? Amis ? Petits-amis ? Rien n'avait été dit, et aucun des deux n'y avait pensé sur le moment. Quoi qu'il en soit, Kushina lui avait proposé de s'installer dans l'une de ses chambres d'amis. A presque trois heures du matin, le blond avait accepté avec joie.

Avec un soupir, il tenta de se rendormir mais, malgré l'obscurité procurée par les rideaux, de la lumière filtrait par au-dessus, et en-dessous de la porte, et son regard était irrésistiblement attiré par ces rayons, aveuglants dans la pénombre.

Abandonnant le combat contre son propre rythme interne, décidément beaucoup trop habitué à se lever tôt, il se leva difficilement et sorti de la chambre. La maison était silencieuse, et il se demanda un instant où était Kushina. Montant à l'étage, où sa chambre se trouvait, il chercha quelle porte était laquelle, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un post-it sur l'une d'elle. Surpris, il le lut, un sourire aux lèvres.

 _Minato,_

 _Quand tu te lèveras (je suis sûre que tu le feras longtemps avant moi !), n'hésite pas à prendre une douche ou à te servir dans le frigo. Pas la peine d'enlever les draps, je m'en chargerai._

 _Tu peux me réveiller, si tu veux, mais je te préviens : je ne suis pas du matin. )_

 _Kushina._

Amusé, il préféra cependant partir rapidement : il n'avait pas d'habits de rechange, et il avait encore quelques tâches à remplir avant le début de la semaine.

Il dénicha un second post-it sur le bureau et, alors qu'il le posait bien en évidence, il se figea, se demandant soudain quand et comment Kushina accepterait de le revoir. Il aimait bien se laisser faire entre les mains joueuses de la jeune femme, mais il voulait jouer, lui aussi.

Moqueur, il laissa à Kushina un message du même type que ceux qu'elle lui avait laissé, à son bureau, d'abord, puis au premier restaurant.

Nouvelle date, nouveau lieu, nouvelle heure.

* * *

 **Lexique :**  
1_ Le _Titanic_ de James Cameron est sorti en 1998. Et, oui, c'est celui où la bourgeoise et l'artiste pauvre tombent amoureux et où des scientifiques retrouve le nu qu'il avait fait de la jeune femme à l'époque…

2_ _Princesse Monoke_ est un film d'animation japonais de Miyazaki sorti en janvier 2000. Je le conseille vivement. ^^

Pour donner une petite idée de chronologie, je dirais que l'histoire se passe début années 2000.


	7. Partie VII

_Premièrement, j'aimerais m'excuser de ce… monstrueux retard ? Quoique j'ai une assez bonne excuse, j'ai nommé un emploi du temps pourri et des profs sadiques (qui pensent qu'on a tellement rien à faire, le soir, quand on rentre à dix-neuf heures passées, qu'on est ravis d'avoir des devoirs ?)._

 _Mais, comme les excuses, vous vous en fichez royalement, je vais me contenter de répondre aux reviews, et de vous laisser lire, je suppose !_

 _Un grand merci à Wonchesteeeer, pour ses reviews aux trois premiers chapitres =3 !_

 ** _Ravie que l'histoire te plaise !_**

 ** _A vrai dire, la première phrase du résumé est une citation qu'une amie a trouvée sur internet. On avait pas mal déliré dessus (je t'épargne les idioties qu'on a pu inventer), je m'en suis rappelé au moment d'écrire l'histoire, et puis… bah, Minato étant banquier, et Kushina cherchant à le faire tomber dans ses filets, j'ai eu envie de mettre la citation… c'est si bizarre que ça ?_**

 ** _Enfin quelqu'un qui est d'accord avec moi sur la vitesse d'une relation ! On ne devient pas le « grand amour pour la vie » de quelqu'un du jour au lendemain, quand même ! C'est quelque chose qui m'a toujours un peu choquée, dans les fanfictions, même si c'est en partie compréhensible dans les schoolfics (j'ai pu voir de mes propres yeux deux personnes qui s'ignoraient royalement filer le parfait amour en… 24 heures top chrono ? leur relation a cessé aussi brusquement qu'elle a commencé et… ce n'est pas le seul cas recensé, loin de là !)._**

 ** _Contente que tu aimes les personnages (si on détestait ceux dont on suit les aventures, ce serait bien triste, aussi). Que penses-tu d'Alice, au fait ?_**

 ** _Si des choses te dérangent (des mots, des tournures de phrases…), n'hésite pas à m'envoyer un MP, pour les signaler ! (merci de l'avoir déjà fait par commentaire, au fait ! ^^)_**

 ** _Encore merci pour tes reviews, ça fait plaisir de savoir que de nouvelles personnes apprécient ce que j'écris._**

 _…_

 _…_

 _P.-S. : J'ai essayé de faire le chapitre le plus long possible sans qu'il ne me paraisse trop long, ou que je reste sur une scène plus longtemps que nécessaire juste pour l'allonger… J'espère qu'il n'y a aucune erreur mais, si vous voyez la moindre incohérence ou faute, signalez-la ! ^^. Allez, bonne lecture~ !_

* * *

Kushina marchait d'un pas vif, légèrement nerveuse. Une fois n'était pas coutume, elle était en retard et, même s'il s'agissait d'un choix, cela la stressait. On ne faisait jamais attendre les clients, dans un grand restaurant…

 _Enfin !_ souffla intérieurement la jeune femme. _Je ne suis pas au travail, je peux être en retard si je veux !_

Elle accéléra néanmoins le pas jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous, et grogna en s'apercevant que le blond était _encore plus en retard qu'elle_ !

A la fois agacée et soulagée, elle se laissa tomber sur un banc tout proche.

« Sérieusement, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. A quoi ça sert d'essayer de se faire attendre, quand celui qu'on essaye de faire languir n'est même pas encore arrivé ? »

Elle attendit une petite dizaine de minutes avant que le blond ne daigne de se pointer.

« Désolé du retard ! s'excusa-t-il, se frottant l'arrière du crâne d'un air gêné. J'ai eu un contretemps. »

Le soleil, dans son dos, l'auréolait d'or, et le cœur de Kushina rata un battement. Elle fixa les yeux d'un bleu presque irréel de son vis-à-vis et, comme à chaque fois qu'elle y plongeait, ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Ce n'est pas grave, le rassura-t-elle. Je viens d'arriver moi-même, alors on peut dire qu'on est quitte ! »

Le blond sourit à son tour, même s'il devinait le mensonge : il avait appris à quel point Kushina était à cheval sur les horaires, habitude qu'elle avait prit de son métier de restauratrice.

« Allons-y ! » proposa-t-il, tendant une main pour l'aider à se lever, main qu'accepta joyeusement Kushina.

Et qu'elle ne lâcha plus.

oO°Oo

« Je rêve… personne n'y a jamais pensé ? … sérieux ! Mais… comment je vais faire, moi maintenant… raaaah !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Alice sursauta en entendant la voix de sa meilleure amie. Les grands yeux clairs de la jeune fille la fixaient, interrogateurs, et elle rejeta une longue mèche d'un brun aubergine derrière son oreille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? demanda-t-elle en désignant la page de recherche qui s'affichait sur l'ordinateur de la jeune fille. Un… petit-copain ? s'étonna la jeune fille en lisant ce qui était écrit dans la barre. Elle est bizarre, ta méthode.

\- Ce n'est pas pour moi ! s'indigna Alice.

\- Pour qui, alors ? »

La rousse grimaça.

« Pour ma sœur. »

Les sourcils de l'étudiante s'arquèrent au-dessus de ses yeux, dans un air septique qui fit grimacer Alice.

« Et elle le sait ? demanda perfidement la brune.

\- Non ! s'écria Alice, se retourna vivement. Et je t'interdis de le faire.

\- Maiis-euuh ! chouïna faussement Anna.

\- Non, c'est non !

\- Et quand est-ce que tu vas le lui dire ? renifla l'autre. Quand tu l'auras fiancée à un inconnu ? »

Alice hésita. L'idée était tentante, pour empêcher les histoires de Kushina de se répéter, encore et encore. Mais…

« Non. Mais je veux lui présenter des gens. Elle est toujours enfermée dans son milieu. Elle ne rencontre jamais personne qui soit d'ailleurs… J'aimerai changer ça. »

Anna hocha la tête.

Les deux filles s'étaient rencontrées au collège, et étaient depuis inséparables. Ainsi, lorsque la rousse étaient parti au Japon, elles s'étaient fait la promesse de se revoir dès que possible.

« Je comprends, commenta-t-elle, l'air songeur… Je t'ai déjà parlé de Chôza ?

\- Non, fit l'autre en secouant vivement la tête. Qui c'est ?

\- Un nouvel ami, affirma la brune. Je l'ai rencontré dans l'avion : on était voisins de sièges. Il rentrait au Japon après un stage de cuisine en France. Il parlait plutôt bien français, et je me suis débrouillée avec mes bases de japonais. La majorité de la conversation s'est fait en anglais, quand j'y pense…

\- Accouche ! la pressa son amie, voyant que son regard se faisait lointain.

\- Bref, il est dans le milieu culinaire, et semblait connaître le nom d'Uzumaki. Il avait cet air de vénération, dans les yeux, c'était marrant. Il est dans la vingtaine, visiblement, on pourrait organiser une rencontre entre lui et Kushina !

\- Tout le monde connaît le nom d'Uzumaki, bougonna Alice, avant de réfléchir à la proposition. Mouais… pas très sûre. Après tout, on le connaît à peine…

\- Parce que tu connaîtras mieux les types auxquels tu voudras la présenter, d'abord ? »

La rousse secoua la tête, l'air soudain inquiète.

« Non plus, remarqua-t-elle. Tu as raison, ce pourrait être problématique…

\- Tu n'auras qu'à les rencontrer avant ? proposa Anna.

\- Bonne idée. De l'autre côté, ce… comment il s'appelle ? Chôza ?

\- Oui.

\- Il est du même milieu que celui de ma sœur… ça ne va pas beaucoup la changer, ce qui était aussi mon but… »

Son amie leva les yeux au ciel.

« Raison de plus pour commencer doucement ! Et, tu sais, elle va se méfier, si tu commences à lui présenter tout un tas de mecs mignons que tu connais à peine, toi qui veux tant lui trouver le parfait amour ! Si c'est moi, elle se méfiera moins. »

Alice renifla, peu convaincue, avant d'acquiescer.

« Au fait, lâcha-t-elle soudain, après quelques minutes de silence. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de parler à un inconnu, toi ?

\- Je ne vois pas où est le mal. On a commencé à s'amuser du petit garçon qui était assis trois rangées derrière nous, et qui était véritablement émerveillé – je le comprends, soit dit en passent – et on a fini par faire connaissance au fils de la conversation. Où est le problème ?

\- Mouais… souffla la rousse, alors qu'Anna levait les yeux au ciel d'un air excédé. Passons.

\- Comme si ce n'étais pas ce tu faisais pour ta sœur.

\- Passons, j'ai dit ! »

La brune souffla bruyamment, agacée, tandis qu'Alice revenait à son occupation première. Elle s'en lassa vite, cependant, et repris la conversation :

« Quand j'y pense ! Tu as un petit-ami, toi ? »

Anna rougit vivement, et s'empressa de diriger la discussion vers un sujet un peu moins glissant… pour elle.

Elle se fit cependant la réflexion, alors qu'elle mentionnait un groupe qu'Alice vénérait plus que tout, qu'elle-même, pourtant sa meilleure amie, ne savait pas pourquoi la rousse s'acharnait à vouloir mettre les autres en couples, alors qu'elle-même n'avait pas de petit-ami.

Et, l'espace d'un court instant, elle se demanda s'il n'y avait une raison cachée là-dessous.

oO°Oo

Le nez fourré dans la douce chevelure de feu, Minato serrait Kushina dans ses bras avec tendresse.

Les deux… étaient-ils un couple ? Le blond se plaisait à penser que la belle le considérait comme son petit-ami, sans jamais en avoir eu confirmation.

Enfin. Les deux tourtereaux (il ne pouvait quand même se tromper à ce point), étaient allé voir, comme le veut la tradition, une romance au cinéma. Bon, cette partie ne se trouvait pas à la place où on la trouvait habituellement, mais Minato avait eu envie de faire quelque chose de cliché, pour une fois. Pas que les rendez-vous dans des restaurants ne le soit pas, mais ce n'était de ce genre de clichés dont le blond avait eu envie.

Aussi étaient-ils allé voir un drame romantique au cinéma : _Le Chant de la fidèle Chunhyang_ (1) qui, de toute évidence, avait plu à la belle, car elle s'était prêtée au jeu, en serrant sa main un peu plus fort et en se laissant aller sur son épaule, au plus grand plaisir du coussin improvisé.

Surpris par la pluie, ils avaient par la suite courut jusque dans un café où, devant une boisson chaude, ils avaient commenté le film. Sans jamais que leurs mains ne se lâchent, faisant sourire les passant dans la rue et les clients du restaurant.

Ils se trouvaient à présent dans l'appartement de Kushina, lové l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé. La jeune femme s'endormait lentement contre le torse du blond, qui jouait doucement avec ses cheveux.

Il sentait qu'il aurait pu rester ainsi toute sa vie, et grogna lorsque le portable de la rousse se mit à sonner, les faisant sursauter tous les deux.

« Ne réponds pas, dit-il en la serrant un peu plus fort.

\- C'est peut-être important…

\- On était bien, comme ça ! râla le blond en la sentant se détacher de lui pour attraper son téléphone, resté sur la table basse. »

Elle plissa les yeux en voyant le numéro et, se repositionnant comme précédemment, lui fit signe de se taire comme elle prenait l'appel. Minato entendit une voix joyeuse dire quelque chose, vit les yeux de la rousse s'agrandir, et pousser un cri.

« Anna ! »

Le regard pétillant, la rousse parla d'une voix forte et enjouée et, ce faisant, se redressa légèrement.

Minato était bilingue anglais et japonais, et parlait aussi quelques mots de chinois et de coréen, souvenirs de voyages qu'il avait entrepris dans ces deux pays, mais il ne parlait pas français. Aussi, ne comprenait-il pas un seul mot de la conversation, même si Kushina avait l'air surexcitée.

La jeune femme et son correspondant – ou était-ce une correspondante ? Minato était à peu près sûr qu'il s'agissait d'une voix féminine à l'autre bout de la ligne – discutèrent pendant quelques minutes, avant que Kushina ne raccroche sur ce qu'il lui sembla être une promesse : « I swear ! » (2) avait dit la rousse dans un sourire.

« Qui c'était ? demanda Minato lorsqu'elle eût reposé le téléphone.

\- Curieux ! s'amusa la jeune femme en se tournant vers lui. Une amie, ajouta-t-elle sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Elle est comme ma deuxième petite sœur, elle et Alice sont inséparables. Elle s'appelle Anna. »

Minato avait toujours eu du mal à prononcer le prénom d'Alice. Japonais, il transformait toujours le « l », et prononçait le « su » que tout le monde mettait à la fin de certains mots au Japon au lieu du « ce ». Aussi trouva-t-il le prénom d'Anna beaucoup plus facile à prononcer.

« Elle dit être en vacances, mais je pense qu'elle a plutôt décidé de voyager un peu avant de commencer ses études, et qu'elle est venue au Japon pour voir ma sœur et consolider son japonais. »

Le blond hocha la tête, et voulu la reprendre contre lui, mais elle se dégagea.

« Je lui ai promis de la voir bientôt, ajouta-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour lui, et je veux lui apporter son gâteau préféré… tu as faim ? reprit la jeune femme en se tournant vers l'homme. »

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

« Plus ou moins, lâcha-t-il.

\- Parfait ! »

A vrai dire, il adorait le pop-corn, et en avait avalé pas mal pendant le film. Il ne voulait cependant pas vexer Kushina en lui disait qu'il envisageait de sauter le dîner, alors même qu'elle semblait prête à cuisiner quelque chose pour lui.

Il rejoignit la rousse en cuisine, et la regarda s'activer. N'étant pas mauvais cuisiner lui-même, il lui proposa son aide.

« Non, non, c'est bon ! sourit la jeune femme. C'est mon métier, tu sais, j'ai l'habitude.

\- Ne te casse pas la tête pour moi, supplia le blond en la voyant sortir tout ce que contenait son réfrigérateur. Un repas simple et léger me suffira amplement !

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Oui. »

Elle le jaugea un instant du regard, l'air déçu, avant qu'une lueur étrange ne s'allume dans ses yeux.

« Des ramens, ça te va ? »

Malheureusement pour lui, le blond comprit un peu tard à quel point il avait eu tort d'accepter, lui qui voulait tant l'attention de la belle rousse.

Elle le traina jusqu'à son stand préféré, pas très loin de chez elle, et interpela le gérant et cuisinier.

« Teuchi ! »

Celui-ci lui renvoya un signe amical.

« Bonsoir Kushina ! Comment ça va ?

\- Super ! s'écria-t-elle en allant s'installer au bar, Minato s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Et toi et Azami ?

\- Très bien, merci Kushina ! répondit la femme en débarquant de la réserve, des ingrédients à la main. Oh ! Tu es accompagnée ? De qui s'agit-il ? »

Minato se fit soudain très attentif, lui aussi voulait connaître la réponse. Avec un sourire, la rousse entrelaça ses doigts à ceux du blond et, à la grande surprise de ce dernier, montra leurs deux mains au couple de restaurateurs.

« Un ami, dit-elle d'un air conspirateur.

\- Un ami-ami, ou un « ami », répondit l'autre femme sur le même ton, joueuse, et les yeux plissés. »

Kushina se contenta de sourire, et Azami poussa un cri de joie.

« C'est merveilleux ! Teuchi, tu entends ça ? Notre Kushina est en couple ! Je suis tellement contente pour toi !

\- Merci, sourit la jeune femme.

\- Et qu'en pense notre heureux élu ? s'enquit Azami. »

De son côté, le blond s'était visiblement détendu, soulagé et heureux. Il embrassa leurs mains attachées, et resserra sa prise sur celle de Kushina.

« Ça répons à ma question, je présume ! s'amusa la gérante. Ravie pour vous deux, vraiment.

\- Ça vaut bien des ramens, pour fêter ça, non ? demanda innocemment la rousse, provoquant l'hilarité générale, et attirant l'attention des autres clients, et même quelques sourires des plus proches.

\- Ça tombe bien, on en vend ! sourit Teuchi. Et je pense qu'on peut préparer les royaux, pas vrai, Azami ?

\- C'est parti ! s'écria la femme en sortant de quoi cuisiner. »

Les yeux de Kushina pétillèrent, et le couple discuta encore un peu avec le couple, jusqu'à ce qu'Azami ne dépose deux bols fumants devant eux. Elle les plaça de façon à ce que la garniture des deux bols forme un cœur.

« Bon appétit ! sourit-elle. Offerts par la maison ! »

Kushina, qui s'apprêtait à se saisir de ses baguettes, releva vivement la tête.

« Tous ? » demanda-t-elle, les yeux plissés dans un air de prédateur.

Le couple en face d'elle éclata de rire.

« Sûrement pas, ma belle ! rit Azami. Pas avec les quantité que tu es capable d'avaler ! Juste celui-ci. »

Légèrement vexée au départ, Kushina finit par rire avec eux.

« Merci, sourit-elle.

\- De rien. Je suis vraiment contente pour toi. C'est la première fois que ça a l'air aussi sérieux, après tout. »

La rousse rougit un peu et, sourire aux lèvres, et saisit de ses baguettes. Lâchant la main de Minato, elle s'inclina un peu devant les restaurateurs, et lâcha un « Itadakismasu ! » retentissant.

Le couple revint à ses activités, sans toutefois lâcher complètement les tourtereaux des yeux, et Minato s'en trouva embarrassé lorsque Kushina se mit en tête de le nourrir avec ses baguettes. Commençant par la repousser, il finit par céder en riant, et laissa la rousse lui mettre un peu de garniture dans la bouche, les yeux brillants de malice, avant qu'elle n'accepte de le laisser manger seul.

Minato connaissait l'appétit de Kushina, et l'avait plus d'une fois vu à l'œuvre, comme lors de leurs deux premiers rendez-vous, aucun ne pouvait égaler la quantité de ramens qu'ingurgita la rousse en moins de dix minutes, et surtout, la vitesse à laquelle ils étaient avalés.

En une dizaine de minutes à peine, une montagne de bols vides s'accumulèrent à côté de la rousse et sous les yeux du blond effaré.

« Tu as encore faim ? s'étrangla-t-il au vingtième bol qui disparaissait dans l'estomac sans fond de la jeune femme.

\- Bien sûr ! sourit-elle, enjouée. Et puis, tu sais, les ramens, ça se mange sans faim de toute façon. »

Elle continua sur sa lancée encore un peu, avant de prendre compte de l'immobilité quelque peu inquiétante de son petit-ami à côté d'elle.

« Ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- O-oui, lâcha-t-il difficilement, ses yeux bleus écarquillés et le dos raide, incapable de comprendre comment elle était capable d'un tel exploit. »

Il avait déjà assisté à un concours du plus gros mangeur aux Etats-Unis, et avait trouvé cela à la fois impressionnant et effrayant à la fois. Mais rien, absolument rien, à la mesure de ce qu'il venait de voir. Ce n'était… c'était tout simplement impossible, le corps était incapable de stocker autant de nourriture, et encore moins sans grossir du moindre iota ni sans ressentir une certaine gêne. Rien que le bouillon aurait dû suffire à caler la rousse il y a longtemps de cela !

« Tu veux rentrer ? s'enquit Kushina, de plus en plus inquiétée par le comportement du blond.

\- N-non… ça va. Mange. »

Secouant la tête, la rousse termina son trente-et-unième bol, et appela le couple pour l'addition. Teuchi adressa un sourire contrit au blond, et Azami leur souhaita une « bonne nuit » d'un air à la fois concupiscent et conspirateur qui gêna un peu le couple, bien que Kushina eût l'air de s'en amuser plus qu'autre chose.

Main dans la main, le blond et la rousse s'éloignèrent du bar à ramens, marchant doucement à travers les rues de la ville, sous le regard attendri des restaurateurs. Ils espéraient que Kushina avait enfin trouvé _le bon_ , l'homme avec lequel elle partagerait sa vie et aurait une relation stable.

Kushina conduisit Minato jusqu'à l'artère la plus proche et, se coulant contre lui, admira un instant les vitrines des grands magasins. Le blond, qui se remettait lentement du choc, la serra doucement dans ses bras.

« Tu veux quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il en la voyant s'arrêter devant une pâtisserie.

Il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'elle ait encore faim après tout ce qu'elle avait mangé, mais si elle voulait une dessert, il n'allait pas la retenir…

La rousse le surprit, néanmoins, en secouant vivement la tête.

« Non… je pensais simplement que je vais bientôt devoir réécrire une carte pour les restaurants… un peu de sang neuf ne ferait pas de mal… et qu'il faudra se concentrer sur les desserts, surtout, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne les a pas repensés… tu en pense quoi ? Ce design est joli, non ? Je pourrais m'en inspirer… »

Le gâteau en question avait une forme d'aile d'ange en trois dimensions et, en effet, c'était très joli. Jetant un coup d'œil au nom de la boutique, et au prix de la pâtisserie, le blond grimaça. La rousse, qui avait suivi son regard, grogna :

« C'est de l'arnaqua, un prix pareil. Je peux refaire la même chose pour pas grand-chose, tout ce qu'il me faudrait, c'est un peu de temps et les bons ustensiles… sinon, c'est pas bien compliqué… »

Minato hocha la tête, et se laissa entrainer jusqu'à l'appartement de Kushina.

« Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? » demanda-t-elle.

D'abord tenté de lui demander à goûter à l'un de ses meilleurs vins français, il préféra secouer la tête, décidant qu'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise idée.

La rousse revint, une part de gâteau en chocolat à la main, faisant sourire ironiquement Minato. Sa capacité à manger ne cesserait de le surprendre. Il la regarda se mordre dans la pâtisserie avec délice, et le blond eut alors une idée. Saisissant la main de la belle, et lui piqua un peu du gâteau, et le fourra dans sa bouche.

« Hé ! s'écria la rousse. C'est _ma_ part ! Pas touche ! »

Son petit-ami se contenta de rire joyeusement, et elle sourit.

« Tu en veux un peu ? Il en reste à la cuisine, proposa-t-elle avant de s'étonner en le voyant secouer la tête : Alors pourquoi tu me piques ma part ? fit-elle mine de s'énerver.

\- Parce que j'avais envie de manger à un endroit où tu avais déjà croqué, lâcha le blond, l'air amusé, la faisant rougir. Et surtout parce que j'aime bien t'embêter.

\- Abruti, souffla-t-elle, et elle tendit le bout à l'homme. Vas-y, sert toi ! »

Mais le goût sucré du gâteau avait donné une autre idée à Minato, qui préféra lui voler un baiser.

« Puisque tu me donnes ton accord, sourit-il en voyant le visage surpris de la belle.

\- Crétin ! s'écria-t-elle. »

Minato éclata de rire, comme elle finissait sa part, et allai se laver les mains. La croyant vexée, le blond la suivit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es susceptible ! commenta-t-il avant d'être pris au dépourvu lorsqu'elle vint se coller à lui. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Idiot, murmura la jeune femme. Si tu voulais un baiser, il suffisait de demander. »

Elle l'embrassa doucement, glissant peu à peu ses mains sous la veste du blond et…

« Froid ! s'écria Minato en reculant vivement, surpris par les mains glacées qui s'étaient infiltrées sous ses vêtements. Kushina !

\- Vengeance ! rit la jeune femme. »

Le blond rougit, vexé de s'être fait avoir, et alla passer ses doigts sous le robinet.

« Tu vas voir !

\- Non ! kyaa ! hurla la rousse en se faisant éclabousser. »

Elle essaya de l'éloigner du robinet, avant de se munir du pommeau de douche en dernier recourt, et de s'en servir pour l'arroser.

« Tricheuse ! » cria le blond.

Elle se contenta d'éclater de rire, et ne lâcha le pommeau que lorsque son petit-ami le lui arracha des mains pour lui renvoyer la pareille.

Riant toujours, la jeune femme s'enfuit dans le salon, où l'eau ne pouvait l'atteindre. Minato éteignit la douche – ou du moins, essaya, car il tourna le robinet dans le mauvais sens et se retrouva encore plus trempé qu'il ne l'était, provoquant un nouvel éclat de rire d'une Kushina qui avait du mal à se calmer – et la poursuivit dans le séjour.

Ils jouèrent à venir mettre leurs mains froides dans le cou de l'autre, et à mouiller les vêtements qui ne l'étaient pas encore.

Ils s'effondrèrent finalement l'un sur l'autre sur le canapé, après un concours de chatouilles que Kushina avait gagné haut la main, faisant preuve d'une force étonnante pour une femme de sa taille.

La tête contre le torse du blond, la rousse gloussa lorsque ce dernier glissa une main à travers les mèches humides de sa chevelure.

« Tu peux te redresser un instant ? »

Surprise par sa demande, la rousse obtempéra, et le blond ôta son haut, la faisant rougir.

« Oups, lâcha-t-elle, j'avais oublié que tu n'as pas de change… désolée…

\- Ce n'est pas grave, la rassura Minato. Mais je ne vais pas pouvoir rentrer dans cet état… »

Les yeux de la jeune femme, qui dévoraient le corps de l'homme à sa disposition, brillèrent.

« Raison de plus pour rester, non ? sourit-elle innocemment.

\- Pourquoi pas ? lui rendit l'autre. A une seule condition…

\- Laquelle ?

\- Que tu te changes. Tu vas finir par attraper froid, comme ça et puis… tu es en blanc, on voit tout. »

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que la rousse s'aperçut que le blond rougissait. Repartant dans un rire, elle ôta son chemisier, faisant rougir anarchiquement son compagnon, et le remplaça par un pull qui trainait dans le salon.

« Mieux ? » demanda-t-elle.

Le blond acquiesça, et le sourire de la rousse s'accentua.

« A ton tour ! cria-t-elle soudain, et en s'attaquant au pantalon de son petit-ami.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? s'alarma l'autre, gêné, qui tentait de la repousser.

\- Changes-toi ! ordonna la jeune femme. Tu vas tomber malade, toi aussi, à force.

\- Mais… je n'ai pas de change ! paniqua le blond. »

Kushina haussa les épaules.

« Tu peux emprunter les vêtements que Fugaku laisse ici, au pire. Ils ne seront pas à ta taille, mais ça devrait aller, pour une nuit. »

Rouge d'embarras, le blond hocha la tête, et demanda où se trouvaient lesdits vêtements.

« Attends, reste là, je vais les chercher. » lui dit la jeune femme.

Elle disparut prestement, et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un jogging et un T-shirt appartenant à son meilleur ami.

« Tiens », sourit-elle.

Il la remercia, et profita qu'elle partait se chercher des habits secs pour se changer, grommelant après le manque de pudeur de la jeune femme.

Si le T-shirt était un peu étroit, le blond était plus large d'épaules que Fugaku, le pantalon, lui allait à peu près, même si c'était gênant de porter les vêtements de quelqu'un d'autre.

Le jeune homme se demanda un instant pourquoi le brun laissait des habits ici, alors qu'il avait son propre appartement. Posant sa question à la jeune femme, le regard de celle-ci se fit songeur.

« Il n'a pas un appartement depuis très longtemps, affirma-t-elle. Il vivait ici, avant, et a laissé quelques habits pour au cas où, il aurait besoin de se changer – ça, c'est depuis qu'il est arrivé trempé jusqu'aux os, et qu'aucun métro ne marchait – ou lorsqu'il vient travailler ou dormir ici. Ses voisins sont bruyants, et on aime bien passer la soirée ensemble. Hé ! Ce serait super de se faire une soirée cinéma tous les trois, tu ne penses pas ? s'excita-t-elle soudain. Je suis sûre qu'il pourrait se libérer, même s'il est de plus en plus pris par l'hôpital. »

Minato hocha la tête. Il avait l'occasion de croiser quelques fois Fugaku, et l'avait trouvé sympathique. Il serait en effet « super », comme disait Kushina, de pouvoir apprendre à mieux le connaître car, de toute évidence, il possédait une grande place dans la vie de la rousse, et le blond était curieux d'en savoir plus sur elle.

Ainsi, il aurait apprécié pouvoir être présenté de façon plus conventionnelle à la sœur de Kushina, Alice. Il avait raconté à la rousse la fois où il l'avait croisée au Kassy's Night-Club, et la jeune femme avait soupiré, puis pesté contre sa sœur, avant de lui promettre qu'il apprendrait à connaître sa famille en temps et en heure.

Traduction ? Kushina était en froid avec Alice, pour le moment, alors cela ne risquait pas d'être demain la veille qu'il la rencontrerait officiellement. Ensuite, parents de la rousse étaient en Europe, et voyageaient constamment d'un restaurant à l'autre, ne restant jamais plus de deux mois à un même endroit. Ils avaient aussi décidé de repartir en lune de miel prochainement. De plus, le décalage horaire rendait difficile de leur téléphoner, et se libérer pour prendre l'avion allait s'avérer compliqué pour chaque partie, les deux ayant leurs obligations : les restaurants européens pour les parents, ceux japonais pour Kushina et son travail à la banque pour Minato.

Enfin, les grands-parents de la jeune femme habitaient, soit en Europe du côté paternel, soit à l'autre bout du Japon du côté maternel.

Autrement dit, c'était compliqué.

Du côté du blond… Minato prévoyait de demander à Kushina si elle voulait bien rencontrer sa famille à lui, beaucoup plus proche géographiquement. Mais pas tout de suite. Il allait d'abord devoir avouer qu'il avait une petite-amie, histoire que l'excitation s'estompe, avant de la présenter.

Le jeune homme grimaça. Il n'osait imaginer la réaction de son jeune frère, et encore moins de ses parents, et souhaitait éviter les questions autant que possible. Et surtout, laisser le temps à l'excitation de s'estomper, c'était le plus important. Son frère, en particulier, avait une propension à se mettre à sauter partout à la moindre nouvelle, et sa mère adorait les potins.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par une Kushina câline. Cette dernière enroula ses bras autour de son cou, et laissa sa tête reposer sur ton torse.

Le blond sourit, et la serra contre lui. Au bout d'un moment, elle releva la tête pour l'embrasser, et lui murmura.

« Tu viens ? »

Ses yeux étincelaient, comme elle le menait vers sa chambre, et le blond se laissa entrainer par ses baisers, et ils s'installèrent confortablement dans le lit.

S'il y avait un paradis, c'était peut-être celui-ci, avait songé le blond juste avant de s'endormir, bercé par le corps chaud roulé en boule contre lui et l'odeur de la jeune femme.

oO°Oo

Kushina était stressée. Cela se voyait à ses gestes saccadés, quoique précis, et les employés du restaurant le ressentaient comme on pressent l'orage : avec nervosité, et une forte envie de se cacher.

Ils avaient été surpris de voir la rousse arriver, bien que ce ne soit pas exactement à l'improviste, vu qu'elle avait appelé quelques jours auparavant.

« Vous allez bien ? » s'inquiéta l'un des cuisiniers, comme elle se mettait à trembler.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, et se mordit la lèvre.

Elle avait reçu, comme prévu, la visite d'Anna la semaine précédante. Heureuses de se retrouver, les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient gavées du gâteau qu'avait préparé la rousse, avant de partir se balader, bavardant de tout et de rien.

La famille, leurs nouvelles vies respectives, les restaurants de Kushina, leurs projets d'avenir…

Comme la rousse l'avait deviné, Anna se cherchait. La brune ne savait tout simplement pas quoi faire, et avait donc choisit de voyager, dans l'espoir de trouver ce pour quoi elle se passionnerait assez pour en faire son métier.

Depuis la fin des cours, et son bac, Anna n'était pas revenue en France. Elle était partie une semaine après la fin des examens, et avait déjà visité plusieurs pays, toujours parmi ceux dans lesquels elle n'était jamais allé : le Brésil, l'Afrique du Sud, la Corée du Sud, et quelques autres, ne restant jamais plus d'un mois au même endroit, même si elle était prête à faire une exception pour le Japon : Kushina et Alice y vivant, la brune souhaitait en profiter pour passer du temps avec elles, sans compter qu'il s'agissait d'une occasion en or pour perfectionner son japonais, plutôt bancal. Et, s'il y avait bien un point sur lequel les deux sœurs étaient toujours d'accord, c'était bien Anna.

Parce que les trois femmes se connaissaient depuis plus de six ans, à présent, et qu'il s'agissait de la meilleure amie et presque-sœur-voire-jumelle-de-cœur de la cadette Uzumaki, tout d'abord. Ensuite, parce que la brune dégageait une telle aura de fragilité, qu'on ne pouvait avoir envie que de la protéger et la chérir. Enfin, parce que la jeune fille avait besoin de ce soutien.

Elle avait rencontré Alice à un moment critique de sa vie : le divorce de ses parents, et l'annonce de sa maladie. La brune, qui n'avait encore jamais eu d'amis digne de ce nom avant la rouquine, s'était lourdement appuyée sur la rousse, puis sur Kushina lorsque cette dernière l'avait prise sous son aile.

Anna était en effet atteinte d'une malformation du cœur, qui lui interdisait le moindre effort. Pas que cela l'empêche de courir quand le besoin s'en faisait ressentir, mais jamais très longtemps, et cela la fatiguait énormément.

Cela l'avait douloureusement frappée, et pas seulement physiquement : la brune adorait le sport, et se voir interdire le seul moyen de se défouler, et d'oublier les disputes incessantes de ses parents avait été difficile, presque insurmontable pour la jeune fille.

Le cœur de Kushina se serra, comme elle repensait aux yeux pleins de larmes, emplis de douleur, de la brune, qu'Alice introduisait dans sa chambre la nuit, parce qu'Anna ne voulait plus dormir chez elle et que la rousse craignait la réaction de sa famille en voyant une inconnue venir dormir à la maison chaque nuit.

A l'époque, Kushina était déjà au lycée, au Japon. Elle revenait dès que ses vacances le lui permettaient, mais avait du mal à les faire coïncider avec celles de sa petite sœur, les programmes japonais et français étant très différents, que cela concerne les compétences apprises ou le rythme scolaire. Aussi, elle avait toujours beaucoup de devoirs, et avait du mal à revenir à sa langue maternelle lorsqu'elle revenait en France, ce qui faisait qu'elle parlait toujours japonais les premiers jours, et idem lorsqu'elle revenait au Japon.

Par la suite, à la fin du lycée, Kushina avait choisi une école de cuisine située en France, préférant se situer au plus près possible de sa petite sœur, et de la fillette avec laquelle elle était devenue amie, avant de faire ses premiers pas culinaires dans un restaurant pas très loin de la petite ville où vivait la famille Uzumaki.

La main de son chef pâtissier sur son épaule fit sursauter la rousse, et la sortit de ses pensées aussi efficacement que si une explosion avait retentit à côté d'elle.

« Allez vous reposer, lui conseilla l'homme d'une voix douce. Je ne sais pas ce qui vous stresse, mais vous devriez essayer de vous détendre un peu. Tenez, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant un verre d'eau. Allez vous installer en salle. »

Kushina accepta le verre avec soulagement, mais préféra se diriger vers les vestiaires des employés, vides à cette heure avancée du service.

Elle ôta sa tenue de cuisine, et profita des douches qu'elle avait mis à disposition des employés, ayant parfaitement appris les leçons de ses débuts : rentrer chez soi avec une odeur de cuisine et plein de sueur, c'était vraiment désagréable. Aussi l'idée des douches qui, certes, coûtaient cher – et qui ne devaient être utilisées qu' _après_ le service, pas pour se laver les cheveux avant ! avait martelé Kushina à l'usage excessif qu'en faisaient certains – mais étaient très utiles, surtout dans ce genre de cas. Les sanitaires avaient en revanche eu comme effet secondaire très embarrassant d'une quasi-divinisation de Kushina auprès des nouveaux employés, qui la considéraient comme une déesse en rapport de sa gentillesse et de sa compréhension envers ses subordonnés. Heureusement, cela ne durait jamais très longtemps, mais c'était plutôt bizarre, surtout quand un homme très mignon vous regardait avec des yeux de merlan frit et emplis de révérence.

Enfin… elle avait fini par s'habituer, voire ignorer ce genre de démonstration, surtout que les anciens expliquaient aux nouveaux que la rousse détestait cela. Elle avait toujours préféré le tutoiement au vouvoiement, de toute façon, ce qui lui avait posé quelques problèmes avec ses professeurs, qui croyaient qu'elle leur manquait de respect.

Avec un soupir, la rousse sortit de la douche, et remis les habits qu'elle avait en arrivant : chemisier noir, pantalon blanc, et bottes fourrées pour lutter contre le froid hivernal.

Sa nervosité revint néanmoins au galop lorsque, allumant son téléphone, elle constata qu'elle avait reçu de nombreux messages d'Anna.

Le dernier, qui datait d'une dizaine de minutes auparavant, disait qu'elle était en route vers le restaurant, avec un ami à elle et _Alice._

C'était _ça_ , qui stressait tant la rousse. La confrontation avec sa sœur qui, elle le savait, n'allait pas être pacifique. Elle était toujours blessées par les paroles qu'avait prononcées sa cadette avant de partir, il y avait pourtant plusieurs semaines de cela déjà, et craignait que leur dispute ne dégrade encore leur relation.

Bien sûr, elles s'étaient souvent disputées, même avant que Kushina n'entre au lycée, au Japon. Elles étaient sœurs après tout, quoi de plus naturel qu'elles se disputent et se boudent un peu ? Ce n'était pas drôle, sinon, et une sœur servait aussi à ça. Mais jamais encore Alice n'avait dit ce genre de choses… jamais la cadette ne lui avait ainsi craché au visage qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas avoir de sœur….

Kushina, poignardée en plein cœur, avait peur que cela ne recommence. Alice lui en voulait-elle encore ? Regrettait-elle ses paroles ? La rousse avait peur de la réponse, et plus particulièrement à la deuxième : un « non » la blesserait encore plus, peut-être plus que de fausses excuses de la part de sa petite sœur.

Le téléphone sonna. « On est là », était-il écrit.

 _Respire._ Ignorer sa sœur. Voilà. C'était la solution. Ne pas lui adresser la parole, ne surtout pas la regarder. Et encore moins penser à elle.

 _Expire._ Plutôt que de sortir par la porte de derrière, faire le tour de l'imposant bâtiment dans le froid et sans veste – Kushina l'avait oubliée à l'entrée des visiteurs – la rousse préféra traverser les cuisines, et entrer dans la salle par la porte des cuisines.

Elles étaient là, et le regard gris-bleu de Kushina croisa celui, nettement plus gris, d'Alice, qui détourna vivement la tête pour ne pas avoir à la regarder plus longtemps. Le cœur de l'aînée fut douloureusement pincé, mais Kushina n'allait pas abandonner. Ç'allait être à celle qui craquerait le plus vite, et Kushina se savait meilleure que sa sœur à ce jeu.

Elle s'installa à la table d'Anna avec un sourire pour la brune.

« Bonsoir ! » sourit-elle.

Avant de jeter un coup d'œil à l' _ami_ de la jeune fille.

Ce qui la frappa en premier fut qu'il avait les cheveux roux. Certes, d'un roux plus foncé que le sien, mais l'homme possédait une impressionnante tignasse roux foncé, qui provoqua la joie de Kushina.  
Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on croisait un compatriote roux, après tout !

Elle lui tendit la main, hésitant soudain sur quel langage choisir : l'homme ne comprenait pas bien le français, mais Anna ne possédait que quelques bases de japonais. La rousse finit par parler en anglais, langue que les quatre personnes présentes maitrisaient à un niveau correct.

« Enchantée, je suis Kushina Uzumaki.

\- Chôza, sourit l'homme en serrant sa main avec force. »

* * *

 **Lexique :**

1_ _Le Chant de la fidèle Chunhyang_ : drame amoureux sortit en novembre 2000, ce film est une adaptation d'un conte populaire : l'histoire d'un amour interdit entre deux jeunes gens à l'époque féodale.

2_ To swear : en anglais, cela signifie promettre, jurer


	8. Partie VIII

_Bon. Je ne vais pas m'attarder en excuses inutiles, je crois que tout le monde a compris : je ne peux écrire que pendant les vacances, et la conséquence en est que je ne peux poster que pendant les vacances. Alors on va faire comme si personne n'avait d'emploi du temps de malade, et espérer que tout ça va s'arranger pour la nouvelle année, d'accord ?_

 _Étant donné que je n'ai reçu aucune reviews, je ne vous bassine pas plus que ça. ^^_

 _Bonne lecture ! ~_

 _._

 _._

 _P-S. :_ _ _Au fait, j'ai change de clavier : desormais, il est en Qwerty... et tous mes accents ont disparus ! Je galere a les mettre (comme le prouve cette phrase... aidez-moi...) : c'est long et chiant. Mais j'ai essaye. Si vous voyez un oubli... signalez-le s'il vous plait !__

* * *

La tonalité résonna trois fois avant que quelqu'un ne décroche.

« Allô ? fit une voix masculine.

\- C'est moi, lâcha Minato avec un sourire.

\- Nii-chan ! »

Le blond grimaça, et éloigna le téléphone de son oreille, bien décidé à protéger son ouïe de la voix suraiguë d'excitation de son petit-frère.

« Papa, maman, appela ce dernier, c'est Minato-nii-chan ! »

Le conseiller soupira en entendant ce suffixe, qu'il détestait plus que tout. Bien sûr, il était le grand-frère de Yahiko, mais celui-ci devait-il vraiment l'appeler « chan » comme lorsqu'il avait trois ans ?

« Donne-moi ce combiné ! s'écria la voix de la mère du blond, qui l'arracha de toute évidence des mains du benjamin, à entendre les protestations de celui-ci. Bonjour mon chéri, reprit-elle d'une voix plus douce. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bonjour maman. Bien, et toi ?

\- Super, rit sa mère. Ça faisait un moment que tu n'avais pas appelé.

\- Désolé…

\- Ce n'est pas grave, mais cela n'arriveras plus, n'est-ce pas ? »

Minato murmura un petit « oui ». Surtout, surtout ne pas énerver sa mère. Elle était capable de tout.

« Enfin, dit-elle. Quoi de beau ?

\- Pas grand-chose. Le travail se passe bien, je pourrais peut-être avoir une promotion dans quelques temps, et…

\- Côté coeur, le coupa sa génitrice qui, de toute évidence, n'en avait rien à faire de son travail, comment ça se passe ? »

Minato avala sa salive, et tenta de retarder le moment fatidique.

« Où sont papa et Nee-san ? demanda-t-il.

\- Namikaze Minato, gronda la femme. Réponds à ma question.

\- Je… j'ai une petite amie. »

Il prit le silence qui suivit comme un encouragement à poursuivre, et continua :

« J'aimerai vous la présenter… au prochain nouvel an. Maman ? demanda-t-il devant le manque de réponse.

\- Tu… Une petite-amie. Toi… Oh, je suis si heureuse ! »

Sa voix partit dans les aigus comme elle en informait toute la maisonnée.

« Dan ! Dan ! Notre petit Mina-chan a une petite-amie ! C'est merveilleux ! Dan ! »

Le blond grimaça en éloignant le combiné de son oreille, néanmoins amusé par l'excitement de sa mère. Il coinça le téléphone contre son oreille, et entreprit de mettre un plat préparé au micro-ondes. Il avait honte de se nourrir de ce genre de repas rapide, surtout qu'à chaque fois, il repensait à la cuisine de Kushina.

Et que sa mère désapprouvait.

« Rassure-moi, Minato, dit soudain Tsunade, ce son… ce n'est pas de la nourriture industrielle, j'espère ?

\- Mais non ! s'écria peut-être un peu trop fort et trop vite le blond. »

Tsunade soupira.

« Minato… On en à déjà parlé...

\- Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas t'y remettre, la supplia son fils.

\- J'espère sincèrement que ta future femme sait cuisiner. »

Cela amusa Minato, qui gloussa.

« Ça tombe bien, elle est cuisinière. Tu connais la chaîne de restaurants Uzumaki ? Elle en est l'héritière. Elle s'appelle Kushina. »

Silence. Minato s'agita, se demandant ce que cela voulait dire. Sa mère était-elle partie ?

« Maman ? »

Toujours pas de réponse. Il l'entendit soudain revenir, discutant avec son père.

« Désolé Minato ! J'étais partie chercher ton père. Une cuisinière tu dis ? »

Elle poussa un petit cri d'excitation, ravie. Dan reprit le téléphone, et demanda à son fils, sur le même ton que sa femme, quoique plus contenu :

« Alors ? Quand est-ce que tu nous la présente ? Raconte-nous tout ! »

Un silence avide prit place, toute la famille attendant avec impatience que le cadet crache le morceau. Minato sentit le découragement l'envahir.

oO°Oo

Les deux soeurs se fixaient avec défiance. Face à face dans un café, l'endroit le plus neutre qu'avaient pu trouver Anna et Fugaku se tortillaient à côté d'elles, mal à l'aise. La tension était palpable : les deux se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, se proposant silencieusement de s'enfuir ensembles pour y échapper.

Ni Kushina ni Alice ne s'étaient adressé la parole depuis près d'une heure, sirotant leur boisson respectives dans un silence pesant.

Dans l'espoir de la forcer à faire le premier pas, Alice tira avec insistance sur la manche de son amie.

« S'il te plait, Alice... »

Cette dernière lui renvoya un regard glacial.

Désespérée, la brune fixa Fugaku, qui tentait la même démarche de son côté. À la différence de sa soeur, Kushina céda.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu passes ton temps à me pourrir la vie ? »

Ouch ! Ni Fugaku ni Anna ne s'attendaient à ça. Ils avaient imaginé quelque chose de plus… diplomatique. Mais Kushina était fatiguée des intrigues de sa soeur. Elle voulait en finir au plus vite, et partir. Elle avait décidé qu'un bon coup de poignard en une seule fois la ferait moins souffrir que cette douleur constante.

« Pourquoi refuses-tu que je sois heureuse ? Pourquoi… ?

\- Tu ne comprends rien, répliqua la cadette. C'est le contraire ! Je veux te protéger, te voir heureuse ! Je ne laisserais plus personne briser ton coeur. Plus jamais. »

Les yeux de Kushina prirent la teinte orageuse des jours de colère.

« Tu as donc estimé bon de prendre le contrôle de ma vie sentimentale ?

\- Tu es incapable de te débrouiller toute seule, bougonna Alice. Il fallait bien que je m'en mêle, pour ton propre bien. »

Kushina devint livide, furieuse.

« Pour mon bien ? balbutia-t-elle. Non mais pour qui tu te prends ! Comment peux-tu t'incruster dans ma vie comme ça et en dicter les lois ?

\- Je suis ta soeur ! J'ai tous les droits, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de ton bonheur. Ce… ce type n'est pas digne de toi. Il va encore te faire souffrir, et je ne le supporterais pas. »

L'aînée se mit à rire, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Même papa et maman n'auraient pas osé faire une chose pareille, dit-elle. Ils ont compris, eux, que j'ai pris ma vie en main et que la relation que j'ai avec Minato est sérieuse. Peut-être la plus sérieuse que j'ai eu jusque-là.

\- Tu le connais depuis six mois ! s'emporta l'autre. »

Kushina haussa les épaules.

« Et alors ?

\- Et alors ? répéta sa soeur. Mais il va te briser le coeur, comme tous les autres !

\- Tu sais, Alice, tenta Fugaku, vu ce que lui a fait subir ta mere, il serait parti depuis belle lurette s'il ne l'avait pas vraiment aimé.

\- Il est juste un peu plus coriace et déterminé que les autres, voilà tout, siffla la jeune fille entre ses dents. »

Kushina posa une main sur le bras de son ami pour le calmer, comme il ouvrait la bouche pour remettre la cadette à sa place.

« Laisses tomber, souffla-t-elle. Elle n'entendra pas raison. J'en ai marre. »

Elle se leva et, jetant un regard glacial à sa cadette, lâcha :

« J'aime Minato et cela ne me dérangerais pas plus que ça de passer le reste de ma vie avec lui. Si tu ne l'acceptes pas, tant pis pour toi.

\- Tu n'oserais pas choisir un inconnu à la famille ? s'étrangla Alice. »

Sa soeur la considéra un moment, puis se détourna.

« Je crois que si. Au revoir, Alice. »

Et la rousse parti sans se retourner.

« Nee-chan ! cria sa cadette. Nee-chan ! »

Mais son aînée avait déjà passé la porte du café, et Fugaku s'excusa pour partir à sa suite.

Inquiète, Anna se tourna vers son amie, et la découvrit les yeux pleins de larmes, choquée. Elle la prit doucement dans ses bras.

« Chuuut… Tout va bien. Tout iras bien. »

Elle la tint fort en la sentant pleurer, le coeur serré. Elle n'en voulait pas a Kushina, sa réaction était légitime. La brune regrettait simplement que les erreurs des deux soeurs aient conduit à un tel gâchis.

oO°Oo

Kushina marchait si vite que Fugaku avait du mal à la suivre.

« Attends ! l'appela-t-il. Kushina ! »

Elle finit par s'arrêter dans un parc, respirant rapidement, comme a l'issue d'une course.

« Kushina ! s'écria une dernière fois Fugaku en la rejoignant. Ça va ?

\- Je… je crois, murmura l'autre en réponse, se retenant de toute évidence de pleurer.

\- Oh, Kushina, je suis désolé… souffla-t-il. On aurait dû essayer de régler ça de notre côté, Anna et moi..

\- Non, vous avez bien fait. Sinon, ça aurait traîné pendant des années… On aurait fini par se déchirer quoi qu'il arrive. C'était mieux que ça arrive maintenant plutôt que dans quelques années… quand on aurait eu une famille, ou devant nos parents… »

Elle lui offrit un pauvre sourire.

« Tu imagines ? rit-elle, larmes aux yeux. La réaction de nos parents si l'on s'entretuait sous leurs yeux ? Ils seraient furieux, avant de nous filer la raclée du siècle, et ils auraient raison.

\- Kushina… »

Il fit un geste pour la prendre par le bras, mais elle esquiva.

« Je… j'ai besoin d'être seule. Je suis désolée. »

Le bras de Fugaku retomba. Il fixa les yeux gris-bleu de sa meilleure amie, sur le point de céder à la colère et au chagrin. Il accepta finalement de se détourner, non sans lancer avant de partir :

« Si tu as besoin de moi, tu sais où me trouver. »

Elle hocha la tête, et, lorsqu'il se retourna après être sorti du parc, il la vit assise sur un banc, secouée de sanglots incontrôlables. Son coeur se serra douloureusement, et il s'arracha du triste spectacle pour se forcer à rentrer chez lui.

Sur la route, il se promit de tout faire pour que les deux soeurs se réconcilient : connaissant leur lien, elles étaient tout à fait capables de s'autodétruire. Après cela, ni l'une ni l'autre ne se relèverait.

oO°Oo

« Maintenant, expliques-moi tout. »

Anna tint Alice par les épaules, et la força à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil. Après avoir calmé ses pleurs, la brune avait ramené sa meilleure amie chez elle, dans la résidence étudiante qu'elle occupait. La colocataire d'Alice, Kurenaï avait jeté un coup d'oeil à la scène, avant de s'éclipser. Anna savait que les deux étaient en froid, et comptait y remédier, mais pour le moment, elle voulait comprendre.

« S'il te plait, Alice, la pria-t-elle en la voyant s'enfoncer dans son mutisme. Il faut que tu me parles… je ne pourrais pas t'aider, sinon. »

Elle crut un instant qu'elle ne lui répondrait pas, puis la rousse prit enfin la parole, d'une voix atone, égale :

« Tu te souviens de Nico ? » demanda-t-elle.

Anna hocha la tete. Nicolas, ou Nico pour les intimes, avait été le petit-ami d'Alice du milieu de son année de première à la fin de la terminale. Il l'avait brusquement quittée avant qu'elle ne parte pour ses études au Japon, alors qu'ils s'étaient promis de rester en contact.

« Je… on venait de passer le bac. On était heureux, on se croyait maitres du monde. On était convaincus d'avoir réussi, que l'avenir nous souriait. Imbeciles. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir-là, mais... tu me connais, pas vrai ? Je ne me suis aperçue de rien. Heureusement pour moi, à cause de 一 ou plutôt grâce à 一 mes problèmes de cycles, à la fin du mois, quand je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas mes règles, je suis aussitôt allé consulter. J'avais peur que la maladie ne reprenne. Mais le diagnostic était tout autre… j'étais enceinte. »

* * *

 _La jeune fille fronça les sourcils en voyant son médecin s'agiter. La femme était rarement mal à l'aise, toujours confiante en elle. La voir dans cet etat n'était pas sans inquiéter Alice, qui demanda doucement :_

 _« Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'enquit-elle._

 _\- Je… commença la femme après une hésitation visible. Avez-vous eu des rapports ce mois-ci, Mademoiselle Uzumaki ? »_

 _La jeune fille s'empourpra, ne comprenant pas ce que cela venait faire dans la conversation._

 _« A vous voir, je suppose que la réponse est oui, soupira la médecin. Avez-vous utilisé un moyen contraceptif ? »_

 _Alice hocha la tete. Elle en était convaincue, ils avaient utilisé un préservatif les fois où Nico et elle avaient fait l'amour ensemble. Elle-même prenait la pilule de façon quotidienne, bien qu'elle ait tendance à être étourdie et à, parfois, l'oublier._

 _La femme soupira._

 _« Soit vous avez oublié la pilule, soit le préservatif a craqué. Ou même les deux. Vous êtes enceinte. »_

 _Alice se figea._

 _« C'est une blague ?_

 _\- Malheureusement non : les tests et vos réponses au questionnaire m'orientent dans cette voie : vous êtes enceintes de quelques semaines. »_

 _Elle se saisit d'un dossier, en sortit une feuille et la lui tendit. Puis elle alla taper quelque chose sur son ordinateur._

 _« A partir de maintenant, deux choix s'offrent à vous : soit vous gardez le bebe… ce que je déconseille, au vu de votre âge, soit vous avortez. Cela peut paraître barbare, mais c'est sans doute la seule solution, dans votre cas. Tenez, ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant une feuille que l'imprimante venait de cracher. Ceci est pour vos parents. Etant donné que vous êtes mineure, j'ai besoin de la signature de vos parents. Aussi… vous allez bien ? »_

 _Tete baissee, Alice tremblait de pleurs contenus._

 _« Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien ? cria-t-elle. Vous m'apprenez que je suis enceinte, je ne peux pas garder ce bebe mais je… je… »_

 _Et elle éclata en sanglots. Alarmée, la femme contourna son bureau pour venir la prendre dans ses bras._

 _« Tout va bien se passer, dit-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante, mais qui redoubla les pleurs d'Alice. Vous n'aurez pas à prendre cette décision seule. Nous serons tous là pour vous soutenir. Vous avez un petit-ami, n'est-pas ? Parlez-lui. Il vous aidera. »_

 _La rousse hocha la tete, et sécha ses larmes avant de sortir du bureau, encore tremblante._

* * *

« Bien sur, après cela, j'ai presque couru dans ses bras, dans l'espoir qu'il me consolerai. »

* * *

 _« Enceinte ? cria presque Nicolas. Comment ça, « enceinte » ? Tu dois te moquer de moi ? »_

 _Alice secoua la tête, la gorge serrée. Debout devant son petit-ami, elle froissait le tissu de son chemisier entre ses mains moites pour les empêcher de trembler._

 _« Je… commença-t-elle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, le préservatif a dû craquer... »_

 _Les yeux de Nicolas s'étrécirent._

 _« Et ta pilule ? demanda-t-il d'un ton plaintif. Ne me dis pas que tu as encore oublié de la prendre ! »_

 _Alice secoua honteusement la tête. De nouveau, les larmes lui montait aux yeux, et elle chercha à les effacer en se cachant le visage dans sa manche._

 _Nicolas resta silencieux pendant un long moment, et la jeune fille n'osa pas relever la tête pour croiser son regard. Finalement, il se leva, et dit :_

 _« Je… qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dises, Alice ? Je ne suis pas près à être père. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque d'avoir un enfant, même avec toi. »_

 _Le coeur de la rousse s'emballa, et un pincement la prit douloureusement._

 _« Nicolas ? demanda-t-elle, effrayée._

 _\- Je suis désolé, Alice, murmura doucement le garçon, qui commençait à reculer vers la porte._

 _\- Attends ! cria l'autre. Je ne…_

 _\- C'est fini._

 _\- Nicolas ! »_

 _Mais l'adolescent était déjà parti, et ne l'écoutait plus._

 _« Nicolas ! hurla la jeune fille, prête à lui courir après. Attends ! Je ne veux pas le garder ! NICOLAS ! »_

* * *

Alice rit avec douleur et amertume. Anna serra ses mains un peu plus fort, leur faisant presque mal.

« Connard, siffla-t-elle malgré elle.

\- Ce n'est pas tellement sa faute, sourit aigrement la rousse.

\- Il n'aurait pas dû faire ça, répliqua son amie.

\- Mais cela n'empêche pas que la faute est partagée. Je ne l'aurais pas perdu si j'avais été plus vigilante. Aïe !

\- Désolé, marmonna Anna. C'est juste que c'est un connard, c'est tout. Je ne supporte pas que tu le défendes. »

La rousse haussa les épaules, et continua lâcha :

« Il faut croire que Rimbaud avait raison.

\- Pardon ?

\- Lorsqu'il disait que l'on n'est pas sérieux quand on a dix-sept ans. » (1)

Anna secoua la tête.

« Et si tu finissais ton histoire ? suggéra-t-elle.

\- Comme tu veux. La suite est très simple : j'en ai parlé a mes parents, et on a fait les démarches pour avorter. Je n'ai revu Nico qu'une seule fois par la suite. Ce jour-là il… il m'a traitée de monstre… Pour avoir avorté. Mais… il aurait refusé que je garde l'enfant : il ne l'aurait pas reconnu, j'aurais dû l'élever seule et dans la honte. Les deux étaient condamnables, pour lui. Le simple fait… le simple fait de tomber enceinte est un crime dans son esprit ! »

Elle pleurait, à présent. Et Anna l'entraîna dans une étreinte réconfortante.

« Chuuut… calmes-toi… ne pleure plus. Il ne le faut pas, pour un connard pareil. »

Du coin de l'oeil, elle aperçu Kurenaï, à qui elle adressa un léger mouvement de tête. L'autre le lui renvoya, dans une promesse muette de s'occuper de la rousse lorsqu'Anna serait partie.

La brune frotta le dos de son amie.

« Nicolas était un imbécile, souffla-t-elle. Mais, un jour, tu trouveras quelqu'un qui t'aimera au point de tout accepter de toi, et même de désirer avoir un enfant avec toi. Ce jour n'est pas loin, j'en suis sûre.

\- Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas… retomber amoureuse. Ça fait trop mal, les hommes sont des connards. C'est pour ça que je dois protéger Kushina, Anna. Parce qu'elle n'est pas au courant, et qu'elle n'en n'a pas encore prit conscience, et que je ne veux pas la voir le coeur brisé.

\- Alice…

\- Non ! »

Elle se débattait presque, pleurant et hoquetant, et Anna la serra contre elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe dans le sommeil, épuisé.

« Ma pauvre, murmura-t-elle. J'espère un jour pour toi que tu reprendras confiance en les hommes, ou tu finiras seule. Je ne laisserais pas ceci arriver. Jamais. »

oO°Oo

Minato fixa avec surprise la jolie brune qui lui faisait face. De taille moyenne, elle avait de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux clairs.

Elle avait débarqué à son bureau un peu plus tôt dans la journée, et avait fait le pied de grue devant sa porte jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte. Dès qu'il avait mit le nez dehors, elle l'avait entraîné dans le café le plus proche.

La jeune fille semblait particulièrement bien connaître Kushina et sa famille. En quelques mots, elle lui avait exposé la situation, et le suppliait à présent de l'aider à rétablir le lien brisé entre les deux soeurs.

« Tu es le petit-ami de Kushina, et le seul à pouvoir faire comprendre à Alice que votre relation est sérieuse. Elle n'a plus aucune confiance en les hommes. Elle ne croira pas non plus en le jugement de sa soeur. Tu es le seul... »

Mal à l'aise, le blond touilla son thé refroidit avec sa cuillère.

« Je veux bien, mais… pourquoi moi ? Et comment m'as-tu retrouve, d'abord ? »

Un sourire triste étira les lèvres de la brune.

« Ça n'a pas vraiment été difficile, avoua-t-elle. Je me suis contentée de rechercher ton numéro sur internet.

\- C'est possible ? s'étonna le blond. (2)

\- Bien sûr. C'est tout nouveau, alors le résultat est parfois imparfait, mais c'est simple d'utilisation et très utile. J'ai épluché le carnet d'adresses de Kushina, et fait mes recherches. Ça m'a pris quelques jours. Mais je t'ai trouvé. Et j'ai besoin de ton aide… s'il te plait. »

Elle lui offrit un regard insistant, suppliant presque pour son assistance.

« Comptes-tu organiser quelque chose avec Kushina dans peu de temps ? » demanda-t-elle.

Minato hésita un instant à révéler ses plans, puis se dit qu'Anna serait une alliée providentielle dans la course pour gagner le coeur de Kushina.

« Je veux l'inviter dans ma famille pour le nouvel an. »

Le visage d'Anna s'illumina. Elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais referma la bouche, l'air soudain troublé.

« Tu veux la présenter à ta famille, c'est ça ?

\- Bien sûr ! s'écria le blond.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas rencontrer les parents de Kushina, avant ? »

Minato écarquilla les yeux.

« Ils sont là ? s'étonna-t-il. Je croyais qu'ils n'habitaient pas au Japon.

\- C'est le cas. Seulement, Noёl est une fête très importante pour eux. Ils tiennent toujours à la passer en famille. Tout le monde va se réunir chez les grands-parents de Kushina.

\- Mais le vingt-cinq, c'est dans…

\- Dix jours. Raison de plus pour réserver tes billets dès maintenant. »

Anna sourit et, sans lui laisser le temps de parler, dit :

« J'ai un plan. Si tu en mets plein les yeux aux parents et aux grands-parents de Kushina, Alice n'aura d'autre choix que de t'accepter. Et puis, si tu te montres assez convaincant, elle finira forcément par tomber sous ton charme. »

Minato la regarda avec des yeux ronds, et elle lui offrit un sourire innocent et conspirateur à la fois, étrange combinaison qui le fit frissonner.

« Kushina sera au courant ? » demanda-t-il.

La jeune fille éclata de rire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? » se troubla le blond.

Cela redoubla le fou rire d'Anna. Elle mit un temps à se calmer, puis reprit, toujours hoquetante.

« Non, bien sûr ! Ce ne serait pas drôle, sinon ! Je meurs d'envie de voir la tête qu'ils feront en te voyant ! Surtout Kushina ! Cela fait si longtemps que personne n'a tenté de lui faire une surprise. »

Elle gloussa, et Minato ne put s'empêcher de sourire, amusé.

« Alors ? demanda-t-elle. Tu en penses quoi ?

\- Je crois que je vais accepter, dit-il d'un ton qui révélait son amusement.

\- Dans ce cas… »

Dans un sourire complice, ils scellèrent leur promesse en se serrant la main.

oO°Oo

Le livre terminé trouva sa place dans le sac déjà bien plein de la rousse, qui dû forcer sur la fermeture pour qu'il ferme.

« Saleté ! » jura-t-elle lorsque le petit bout de métal qu'elle tirait pour ce faire manqua de lui rester dans la main.

Elle avait réussi néanmoins à arracher la suite de sa série au sac, et à le refermer sans trop l'abimer. Même si elle savait parfaitement qu'un de ces jours, le sac casserait inévitablement. Elle s'en fichait. Il était vieux, et elle comptait s'en débarrasser bientôt de toute façon.

Le quatrième volet de la saga Harry Potter était sorti en juillet, mais elle avait tenu à relire tous les livres avant de l'attaquer. Sauf que maintenant, elle mourrait d'envie de connaître la suite, et le second livre qu'elle avait apporté lui semblait bien fade, à présent. Il s'agissait d'un vieux bouquin, qu'elle avait déjà lu des dizaines et des dizaines de fois. Sa couverture avait perdu ses couleurs, et certaines pages avait souffert du temps : des phrases entières étaient désormais illisibles et, si Kushina ne l'avait pas su par coeur, elle aurait été incapable de comprendre l'histoire.

Consultant sa montre, puis son billet, Kushina gémit. Il lui restait au moins une heure et demie de trajet, et elle s'ennuyait.

Pour passer le temps, par flemme de lire, elle sortit les cartes qu'elle comptait offrir à sa famille cette année-là.

Elle les faisait a la main pendant son temps libre, et elle n'en n'était pas peu fière : passionnée d'origami et de découpage, elle créait des boites, des animaux, des décorations en tous genres et des cartes. Cette année, elle avait opté pour des arbres et des fleurs, et les silhouettes gracieuses ressortaient parfaitement sur le papier. Un oiseau délicat apparaissait parfois sur une branche, une libellule butinait des fleurs, et un chaton jouant avec un papillon.

Kushina sourit en manipulant cette dernière carte. Elle la destinait à Anna, qui aimait les chats plus que raison. La rousse approuvait cette passion, mais n'osait posséder d'animal : il fallait du temps pour s'en occuper, et elle ne pourrait plus partir de chez elle l'esprit léger comme elle le faisait en ce moment. Elle n'était pas encore prête à sacrifier cette liberté.

La rousse se demanda avec inquiétude si sa soeur allait venir. Alice avait beaucoup de travail 一 l'aînée avait appris d'Anna que les professeurs avaient donné une montagne de travail aux élèves en guise de cadeau de fin d'année 一 et une part de Kushina espérait qu'elle serait incapable de venir. L'autre moitié d'elle, comme le prouvait la carte à l'intention de sa soeur sagement rangée dans son sac, souhaitait ardemment la voir. Sa colère prédominait cependant sur sa tristesse, pour le moment, et Kushina savait que son premier geste en voyant sa soeur serait de l'étriper vive. Les excuses viendraient après… si Alice survivait à sa fureur, bien sûr.

Kushina s'installa plus profondement dans le siège dur, regrettant qu'il se soit plus confortable et d'avoir prit un billet en seconde classe alors qu'elle avait les moyens de se payer la première. Pourquoi préférait-elle la seconde, déjà ? Ah, oui, pour éviter les pédants. Et puis, on faisait des rencontres plus intéressantes et plus chaleureuses, en seconde classe.

Elle ne se souvint pas d'avoir sombré dans le sommeil, mais son réveil fut brutal : la voix froide et mécanique qui annonça son arrivée dans la gare d'Uzushio la réveilla en sursaut. La jeune femme colla son nez à la fenêtre, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir des visages familiers au-dehors. Elle sourit lorsque son oeil captura un reflet écarlate sur le quai.

Elle avait vraiment hâte de revoir sa famille. Et les sourires de ses parents et de ses grand-parents sur la plate-forme lui réchauffèrent le coeur.

* * *

 **Lexique :**

1_ « On n'est pas sérieux quand on a dix-sept ans. » Citation de Rimbaud, dans son poème Roman, publié en 1870

2_ Les premiers annuaires sur internet apparurent vers le début des années 2000.

 _Alors ? Ma frustration est-elle justifiee ?_


	9. Partie IX

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Pour une fois que je parviens à poster rapidement un chapitre après un autre, j'espère que celui-ci sera bien.  
_

 _Bon, je préviens, il y a un peu tête-à-claquisme dans ce chapitre (et, oui, j'invente des mots) dans ce chapitre, mais c'est bientôt fini, c'est promis. ^^_

 _Merci à juiceandcookies pour sa review !_ _  
_

 ** _Merci. J'aime beaucoup Rimbaud, moi aussi, je trouve que c'est un vrai génie._**

 ** _Je ne sais pas si c'est drôle, mais voici la réunion familiale (enfin, je présente les parent de Kushina !). Et ne t'inquiètes pas pour Mikoto, elle va bientôt revenir, Kushina ne peut pas survivre longtemps sans sa meilleure amie. :)  
_**

 ** _J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre ! =D_**

 _Bonne lecture~ !  
_

* * *

« Papi ! »

Hashirama vacilla en réceptionnant sa petite-fille dans ses bras.

« Kushina ! » s'exclama-t-il, un grand sourire ornant son visage.

Il la serra contre lui avec bonheur. À son grand regret, l'homme n'avait pas pu aller chercher la rousse à la gare : il avait un rendez-vous chez le médecin a la même heure, et n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'y aller.

« Comment vas-tu ma chérie ? » souffla-t-il en lui caressant doucement la tête.

La jeune fille se dégagea, les joues gonflées dans une moue boudeuse.

« Papi ! se plaignit-t-elle. Je ne suis plus une enfant ! »

Son grand-père se mit à rire, et la relâcha pour permettre à sa femme, Mito, de serrer à son tour sa petite-fille dans ses bras.

« Comme tu es belle ! s'extasia-t-elle. J'ai l'impression que tu ne cesses jamais de changer.

\- Peut-être parce que c'est le cas ?

\- Peut-être.

\- Toi, tout cas, j'ai l'impression que tu ne changes pas d'une année à l'autre, soupira Kushina. »

C'était vrai. Les cheveux de Mito n'avaient jamais perdu de leur brillant, et pas une seule mèche blanche n'apparaissait dans la masse écarlate. Son visage était à peine ridé, les marques de l'âge semblant ne pas parvenir à s'accrocher à sa peau.

Elle était grande, et Kushina regrettait parfois de ne pas avoir hérité de sa haute stature. Néanmoins, elle était heureuse de posséder les fiers cheveux rouges de son aïeule.

Son grand-père, en revanche… le cœur de Kushina se serra en notant chaque nouvelle petite ride qui marquait le visage de l'homme qui lui offrait des bonbons et des chocolats dans le dos de sa grand-mère lorsqu'elle était enfant.

A l'instar de sa femme, le vieil homme avait les cheveux longs. Mais ils étaient striés de cheveux blancs. Ses yeux restaient cependant vifs et alertes.

« Fais attention maman, plaisanta Fusô, ou je finirais par paraitre plus vieille que toi ! »

La mère de Kushina avait hérité des yeux noisette de son père et de la chevelure de feu de sa mère, qu'elle avait transmise à sa fille. Kushina avait, en revanche, les yeux bleus-gris de son père, Aoi. Ce dernier avait les cheveux châtains, et était de taille moyenne, tout comme Ise.

« Mais nooooon ! rit Mito. Voyons ! Tu es ma fille, je suis bien plus vieille que toi.

\- Tu n'es pas si vieille, maman ! »

Mito se contenta de sourire. Kushina ne se rappelait d'avoir jamais fêté le moindre anniversaire de sa grand-mère : Mito tenait son âge secret. Ni sa petite-fille, ni - Kushina en était convaincue - sa fille ne connaissaient son âge exact. Et c'était sans compter Aoi. Le gendre de la doyenne Uzumaki aurait sans doute été incapable de donner une approximation.

Les membres de la famille s'installèrent au salon pour discuter un peu de tout et n'importe quoi. Kushina finit par froncer les sourcils :

« Qu'est-ce qu'on attend, comme ça ? se troubla-t-elle.

\- Qui on attends, rectifia Aoi. Ne vois-tu pas qu'il manque quelqu'un ?

\- Alice ? s'étonna Kushina. Je pensais qu'elle ne devait pas venir. »

Fusô secoua la tête.

« Elle a finalement pu se libérer, dit-elle. On aura la famille au grand complet, pour Noёl.

\- Ah, souffla la jeune femme, masquant de son mieux son désarroi.

\- Elle doit venir avec des amis. »

Mito fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien, se contentant d'envoyer à sa petite-fille un regard interrogateur et vaguement menaçant, l'air de dire _« Tu as intérêt à tout m'expliquer fissa ! »_. Kushina se contenta d'hocher la tête, et sa grand-mère tourna son attention ailleurs, à son grand soulagement.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Alice se présenta à la porte, souriante, et trainant derrière elle une gigantesque valise, dont la famille devina qu'il s'agissait de cadeaux et de vêtements.

« Salut ! cria-t-elle en entrant.

\- Alice ! s'écria sa mère en courant la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Bonsoir Alice, se contenta Mito. »

La cadette était moins proche de ses grands-parents que l'était son aînée, n'étant que rarement venue leur rendre visite. Il n'était donc pas rare que les deux partis soient mal à l'aise en présence de l'autre.

« Bonsoir ma chérie, souffla Aoi en serrant à son tour sa benjamine dans ses bras.

\- Papa… gémit celle-ci. J'étouffe ! »

Le père rit de bon cœur, mais, se tournant vers le restant de la famille, il sembla troublé de voir que Kushina n'avait pas bougé, alors que même Hashirama et Mito s'étaient levés.

« Tu ne viens pas saluer ta sœur ? » s'étonna-t-il.

Kushina lui renvoya un regard glacial, que partagea sa cadette. Étonné, Aoi haussa les sourcils, avant de décider qu'il se faisait des idées. Les deux sœurs étaient très proches, elles s'étaient sans doute vues plus tôt dans la journée.

La plus jeune s'écarta pour laisser entrer Anna, à qui Kushina daigna de sourire. La brune lui rendit son rictus, un éclat dans les yeux qui rendit la rousse méfiante. Après avoir chaleureusement salué la famille, elle vint s'asseoir à côté de Kushina. Se penchant vers elle comme pour l'embrasser, elle lui souffla :

« Je suis désolée. J'ai essayé de l'en empêcher, mais elle était beaucoup trop décidée. »

Puis, devant le trouble de la jeune femme, elle lui désigna la porte d'un léger coup de menton. Le souffle de Kushina se coupa, tandis que la colère prenait place dans son cœur. Alice avait recommencé !

Dans l'embrasure de la porte se tenait un homme, d'à peu près son âge. Brun, la peau plutôt basanée, il était grand et fort. Elle voyait ses muscles rouler sous son T-shirt, un peu trop moulant à son goût. Il avait une légère barbe, et les yeux noirs. Les traits de son visage étaient durs et anguleux, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être plutôt séduisant, au grand dam de Kushina, qui s'empourpra. Elle jeta un regard peu amène à l'inconnu, qui lui sourit ironiquement.

« Tu nous présenter ton ami ? proposa Fusô lorsque tout le monde fut installé.

\- Avec plaisir ! sourit la jeune fille. Kitsuchi, voici ma famille. Ma grand-mère, Mito, mon grand-père, Hashirama, mon père, Aoi et ma mère, Fusô. Tu connais déjà Anna. Et là, celle qui boude toute seule dans son coin, c'est ma sœur, Kushina.

\- C'est vrai ça ! s'écria soudain Aoi, coupant la cadette. Tu pourrais te montrer plus accueillante, Kushina ! »

La rousse le regarda avec agacement, ce qui mit son père en colère. Il s'apprêtait à faire savoir sa son aînée ce qu'il pensait de son comportement, lorsqu'Alice se mit à rire.

« Papa, tu sais bien qu'Onee-chan est toujours froide avec les étrangers ! »

A regrets, Aoi acquiesça, bien qu'il eut toujours l'air pincé.

« Tout le monde, voici Kitsuchi.

\- Enchanté, dit l'homme, vite repris par le reste de la famille sauf Kushina, bien entendu. »

Elle faisait de son mieux pour ignorer ce nouveau prétendant que sa sœur venait de lui trouver, et se tourna vers Anna pour éviter de devoir parler avec lui.

« C'est malpoli, signala la brune.

\- Je sais ! siffla l'autre entre ses dents. Mais si peux le dégoûter sans avoir à dire des choses méchantes, c'est mieux. »

Anna haussa les épaules.

« Fais comme tu veux. Mais il est plutôt sympa, tu sais. Et, même si tu n'es pas intéressée, rien ne t'empêche de devenir son amie. Sur ce, moi, je vais parler avec lui. Et, si tu n'es pas trop désagréable avec lui, peut-être que le père Noël te réservera une jolie surprise ! »

Elle se leva pour s'installer à côté de l'homme, et s'insérer dans sa conversation avec Hashirama. Les trois éclatèrent de rire à la plaisanterie du nouveau venu. Kushina sentit son cœur se serrer, mais chassa son regret. Elle ne voulait plus céder face à sa sœur. Elle était en couple, et celle-ci allait devoir l'accepter.

La soirée se déroula plutôt bien, du point de vue des convives, bien que Kushina ignorât royalement Kitsuchi, au grand désarroi de celui-ci, ainsi que sa sœur.

Au moment d'aller se coucher, cependant, Mito retint l'aînée.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre ta sœur et toi, mais tu as intérêt à le régler, et vite.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, souffla finalement Kushina après un silence.

\- Peut-être, mais tu es l'aînée. C'est à toi de régler les choses. »

Kushina la foudroya du regard, furieuse. C'était à celle qui avait commencé de s'excuser, pas l'inverse !

« Tu…

\- Je ne te dis pas ça parce que tu es l'aînée, bien que tu le sois effectivement, mais surtout parce que tu es plus mature. Alice est trop impulsive, elle ne sait pas encore s'excuser sans être forcée par quelqu'un, toi en l'occurrence. »

Elle sourit doucement, relâchant sa petite-fille.

« Mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Un de ces jours, tu pourras te venger… Quand elle sera plus adulte, ce sera à elle de venir s'excuser. »

Après un dernier sourire, elle laissa Kushina aller se coucher et réfléchir à ses paroles.

« Bonne nuit ma chérie. »

oO°Oo

Kushina resta longtemps allongée dans son lit et, agacée par son insomnie, finit par se lever. Elle connaissait un excellent remède, pour elle en tout cas.

Elle descendit à la cuisine, pieds nus, et frissonna : le carrelage était froid. Avec un soupir, elle prit une tasse, et se servit un thé à la vanille, ramené de leurs dernières vacances par ses parents. Elle résista à la tentation d'y rajouter une cuillère de miel, sachant que le miel n'allait en rien améliorer le goût et que, en plus, c'était trop sucré.

Elle s'installa sur le canapé, et soupira d'aise en enveloppant ses pieds gelés dans une couverture bien chaude et toute douce. Elle souffla délicatement sur le liquide brûlant, ne souhaitant pas se brûler la langue : déjà que c'était désagréable, elle avait besoin de son sens du goût pour cuisiner, et ne tenait pas à le perdre, même momentanément.

Qu'est-ce que c'était fragile, ces fichues papilles !

Elle était sur le point de s'endormir, sa tasse désormais vide sur la table basse devant elle, lorsqu'un son la fit sursauter, et se tourner vivement.

La rousse soupira en voyant qu'il ne s'agissait que de l'inconnu.

« Oh, c'est toi. » murmura-t-elle en revenant à sa position première.

Elle n'avait pas l'énergie d'être désagréable avec lui et, en fin de compte, elle n'avait rien contre lui. Seulement contre sa sœur.

« Vous savez… commença Kitsuchi, je ne suis pas là pour vous importuner. Je suis surtout ici pour Alice… ça lui fait plaisir, et elle avait l'air tellement déprimée, ces derniers temps… »

Puis, voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il s'apprêtait à partir, lorsqu'elle le retint.

« Moi aussi je suis désolée. D'avoir été désagréable, je veux dire. J'en veux à ma sœur, pour ne pas accepter ma relation avec mon petit-ami. Elle refuse de me voir heureuse… alors elle n'arrête pas de me présenter des hommes qu'elle approuve. Comme vous. »

Kitsuchi vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, à une distance respectable cependant. Il eut un sourire triste.

« Je suis désolé pour vous, dit-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. C'est vous qui avez été instrumentalisé. »

Kushina se leva, enveloppant pudiquement la couverture autour d'elle : sa tenue était trop légère pour s'exposer devant un inconnu sans rougir.

« Je… Alice va s'excuser, j'y veillerai. Encore désolée. »

Elle eut la désagréable impression de s'enfuir, comme elle remontait les escaliers quatre à quatre. La rousse maudit sa sœur de la mettre dans ce genre de positions, alors qu'elle était sûre qu'en toute autre situation, elle aurait très bien pu s'entendre avec Kitsuchi.

oO°Oo

Kushina eut du mal à quitter sa chambre, ce matin-là. Après son insomnie de la nuit, elle avait dormi jusques tard, mais ce n'était pas ça qui la retenait dans la pièce.

Juste… la rousse n'avait pas envie d'être confrontée à sa sœur. Alice était partie trop loin. Cela ne la dérangeait pas d'être le jouet de sa cadette, elle en avait l'habitude. Mais qu'elle instrumentalise et blesse quelqu'un d'autre… ça, elle ne le laissera pas passer.

Finalement, après s'être assurée qu'il n'y avait plus personne à l'étage, avant d'aller prendre sa douche et de se préparer pour la journée.

« Ah ! sourit Mito en la voyant descendre les escaliers. Te voilà ma chérie ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter.

\- Il n'y a pas de raison ! protesta Kushina. J'étais juste… fatiguée.

\- Tu as bien dormi, j'espère ? s'inquiéta Hashirama.

\- Mais bien sûr que oui ! »

Ses grand-parents avaient beau être gentils, ils étaient parfois un peu trop attentionnés, tellement que c'en était gênant. Comme le soir précédent, elle ignora soigneusement sa cadette, ce qui lui valut un coup d'œil appuyé de sa grand-mère. Cela aussi, elle l'ignora. En revanche, elle dédia un sourire à Kitsuchi, qui le lui renvoya. Une expression étonnée, mais victorieuse, apparu sur le visage d'Alice.

La matinée étant bien avancée, Mito se leva pour aller préparer le déjeuner.

« Des crêpes, ça va pour tout le monde ?

\- Oui ! fut la réponse positive de tous.

\- Je viens t'aider ! s'écria Hashirama en se levant. »

Un vent d'horreur souffla sur la famille.

« Mais non papi, j'y vais, reste ici ! cria presque Kushina en se levant d'un bond. Je vais aider mamie. »

Elle se précipita à la suite de sa grand-mère. Au contraire de sa femme, de sa fille et de toute la famille en général, Hashirama était d'une nullité crasse en cuisine. Il ratait tous ses plats, qui tenaient plus de la potion de sorcière empoisonneuse que de la nourriture. Il était hors de question pour tout le monde d'avaler quoi que ce soit qui venait de lui. Anna se chargea d'expliquer la situation a Kitsuchi, qui dut retenir un éclat de rire, qu'il dissimula en un éternuement pour ne pas vexer le doyen. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, mais ne comprit pas, une fois de plus, pourquoi on lui refusait l'accès à la cuisine.

« Tu as réfléchi à ce que je t'ai dit, hier ? interrogea Mito une fois dans la cuisine.

\- Oui, dit Kushina, sans approfondir davantage. »

Les deux femmes préparèrent en silence la pâte, prenant plaisir à cuisiner ensembles.

« Que vas-tu faire ? »

Kushina haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas. Déjà… j'ai décidé de ne pas être désagréable envers Kitsuchi : il ne m'a rien fait, je n'ai pas à le blâmer. »

Mito acquiesça, et se lava les mains pour enlever les traces d'œufs, de farine et de lait.

« C'est bien, commenta-t-elle. Mais trouve un moyen de te réconcilier avec ta sœur… avant demain, si possible.

\- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

\- Tu verras. »

La rousse resta immobile un instant, avant de courir après sa grand-mère.

« Attends ! De quoi parles-tu ?

\- Mais de rien, voyons, ma chérie. Rien du tout. »

Mito refusant de lui répondre, la jeune femme jura, le mystère entier.

En passant, la vieille femme offrit un clin d'œil à Anna, et les deux échangèrent un sourire complice.

« Traitresses ! » siffla-t-elle, faisant rire les deux femmes.

oO°Oo

« A table ! » crièrent Aoi et Fusô en déposant les assiettes sur la table.

Ils sourirent en entendant Alice descendre l'escalier à toute vitesse, sautant les dernières marches pour aller plus vite.

« J'ai faim ! s'écria-t-elle en s'installant.

\- Tututu, jeune fille, dit sa mère : les mains d'abord !

\- Pffff... souffla la jeune fille. »

Elle surprit le regard agacé que lui renvoya sa sœur aînée qui, les mains propres, s'asseyait à son tour. Kitsuchi, qui arrivait derrière elle, hésita un instant avant de s'assoir à son tour. En revenant de la salle de bain, Alice s'aperçut qu'il lui avait réservé la place à côté de lui, et sourit.

« Merci, dit-t-elle en s'installant.

\- De rien, souffla le jeune homme en tendant son assiette à Fusô pour qu'elle le serve. Merci, lâcha-t-il à son intention. »

Alors que tout le monde attaquait son repas, dans la bonne humeur et dans un concert de murmures appréciatifs.

Profitant de l'aide que lui apportait sa petite-fille lors du débarrassage de la table, Mito s'enferma dans la cuisine avec elle.

« Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, se referma immédiatement Alice.

\- Ne fais pas l'innocente. Je te connais, Alice. Et je connais ta sœur. Certes, je n'ai peut-être pas passé autant de temps avec toi qu'avec elle, mais tu n'as pas beaucoup de secrets pour moi, pas encore du moins. »

Alice se crispa, mais choisit de ne pas répondre, par prudence ou par insolence, sa grand-mère ne parvint pas à le déterminer.

« Alice… soupira-t-elle en posant sa main sur son bras. Je veux t'aider, tu sais. Je t'aime, je ferais tout pour que tu sois heureuse. Tu ne l'es pas, et cela me fend le cœur.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez à tous me dire ça, siffla la plus jeune. Je suis heureuse, arrêtez de…

\- Alice ! la coupa Mito. Je suis au courant pour Nico. »

La jeune fille se figea. Comment…

« Ce sont tes parents qui, les premiers, m'en ont parlé. Mais c'est Anna qui m'a révélé ton véritable état d'esprit.

\- Traitresse ! siffla Alice. Cette espèce de sale petite… elle… je lui faisais confiance ! A qui d'autre elle a cafté ?! »

L'air calme de Mito contrasta avec le pli autour de ses yeux, témoignant de son inquiétude.

« Calme-toi, la pria-t-elle. C'est moi qui ait insisté. Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas. »

Alice renifla, riant presque, amère et douloureuse.

« Même maman ne s'est aperçue de rien ! gémit-t-elle, sans savoir si elle était vexée, ou heureuse de voir que sa mère elle-même n'avait pas percé ses secrets.

\- Parce qu'elle te fait trop confiance… murmura sa grand-mère. Elle a beau être inquiète, car elle a remarqué quelque chose, crois-moi, elle te fait confiance pour venir en parler, ou régler les choses par toi-même.

\- Est-ce que cela veut dire que tu ne me fais pas confiance ? »

L'autre haussa les épaules.

« Non. J'ai simplement appris, avec l'expérience, que les enfants viennent de plus en plus rarement se confier à leurs parents au fur et à mesure qu'ils grandissent. C'est normal et, au bout d'un moment, on assume qu'ils viendront d'eux-mêmes. Ce n'est pas toujours vrai. Et c'est bien parce que je suis votre grand-mère que je le sais. Fusô est encore trop jeune, elle le comprendra lorsque vous prendrez définitivement votre envol, et avec ses petits-enfants.

\- Ce sera trop tard, alors, commenta Alice.

\- Pas du tout ! contra la vieille femme. Juste… la relation est différente, c'est tout. Tu le comprendras plus tard. »

Alice haussa les épaules, et se détourna.

« Alice… laisse-moi finir avant de partir, lui ordonna Mito. »

Elle lui désigna une chaise, devant le bar, sur laquelle Alice s'assit avec raideur. Jamais la jeune fille n'avait été aussi mal à l'aise et tourmentée devant sa grand-mère. Mito était… perspicace. Intelligente. Elle semblait toujours lire à travers ses enfants et petits-enfants. Même Hashirama se retrouvait dans des situations gênantes avec sa femme.

Parfois, Alice regrettait de ne pas avoir hérité de la couleur exacte des yeux de sa grand-mère : il s'agissait d'une assez bonne arme, en fin de compte.

« Tu es malheureuse, ça, je le comprends. Mais je refuse… non, tu n'as pas le droit de rendre ta sœur malheureuse ! Tu n'as pas…

\- J'agis pour elle ! cracha la jeune fille. Je veux la voir heureuse, au contraire ! Pourquoi refusez-vous tous de le comprendre ?

\- Attention, revoilà l'adolescente prépubère incomprise de tous, siffla à son tour Mito, agacée. Tu n'es pas au cœur du monde ! Tu n'as pas à décider pour qui que ce soit d'autre que toi. Ta liberté s'arrête là où commence celle des autres, tu te souviens ?

\- Parfaitement ! Mais je suis dans mon droit de vouloir voir ma sœur heureuse, sans sale type pour la parasiter ! Ils sont tous pareils ! Je refuse qu'elle reste avec ce… ce…

\- Son petit-ami, Alice. Son petit-ami. »

Sa petite-fille l'incendia du regard.

« Tu le connais ! l'accusa-t-elle.

\- Pas du tout. Mais j'espère qu'il me sera présenté bientôt.

\- Cela n'empêche pas que tu cautionnes ce que fait Kushina.

\- Pas toujours, dit l'ancienne. Mais justement : elle fait ce qu'elle veut, et c'est avec ses propres expériences que l'on forge sa vie et son être. Si tu lui enlèves ça, que va-t-elle devenir ? Et puis, on ne peut pas juger quelqu'un avant de l'avoir rencontré, Alice. Nous ne t'avons pas appris ça. Je suis déçue. »

D'un signe de la main, Mito fit comprendre à sa petite-fille qu'elle était congédiée, et la jeune fille sortit de la pièce d'un pas raide d'indignation. Son grand-père l'attendait devant la porte, les yeux brillants de plusieurs émotions, parmi lesquelles elle put y lire la déception et le chagrin.

« Quoi ? cracha-t-elle. Tu vas me faire la leçon toi aussi ? »

Hashirama resta silencieux, et Alice fut soulagée de découvrir le salon vide en y pénétrant. Elle ne savait pas où étaient passés les autres, mais ils lui foutaient la paix, et ça lui allait très bien comme ça. La voix d'Hashirama la fit soudain sursauter, et elle se retourna, les yeux emplis de défiance.

« Si tu considères que tous les hommes sont pareils, lui demanda l'ancien, que penses-tu de nous ?

\- De vous ? s'intrigua la rousse.

\- De ton père. De moi. De Kitsuchi. De tous les hommes que tu as présentés à Kushina en général. Que sont-ils à tes yeux ? Que sommes-nous ?

\- Ce n'est pas pareil, réfuta la jeune fille.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est différent, Alice ? Nous sommes tous des hommes, les mêmes que ceux en qui tu as perdu confiance.

\- Mais vous ne m'avez pas trahi, vous…

\- Minato non plus. Tu te contredis. Tu souhaites tous nous ranger dans le même sac, mais tu fais quand même des exceptions arbitraires. Dans un sens, tu ne vaux pas mieux que ces hommes dont tu te moquais, étant plus jeune, tu te souviens ? Tu les traitais d'imbéciles, ceux qui avaient des préjugés, qui se méfiaient et haïssaient leurs semblables. Mais tu es en train de tomber dans le même piège. Méfie-toi, Alice… méfies-toi. »

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire autre chose.

« Mais foutez-moi la paix ! hurla-t-elle. De toute façon, vous ne comprendrez jamais ! Vous n'avez pas vécu ce que j'ai vécu ! FOUTEZ-MOI LA PAIX, BORDEL ! »

Elle se rua vers les escaliers, et claqua avec fracas la porte de sa chambre. Hashirama vint trouver sa femme dans la cuisine, effondrée sur une chaine du bar.

Elle le regarda avec des yeux pleins de douleurs, mais pas de larmes : Mito avait trop de fierté pour pleurer.

« Hashirama… murmura-t-elle d'une voix faible. Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que nous avons fait de mal, avec Alice ? Où avons-nous tous pu nous tromper… à ce point ? »

L'homme la prit dans ses bras sans rien dire. Dans le même silence, le reste de la famille sortit d'une pièce annexe, et tout le monde se fixa dans le blanc des yeux.

Oui… où avaient-ils pu se tromper en tant que proches ? Comment avaient-ils pu laisser passer une telle douleur, sans en parler, ni même pour certains, l'apercevoir ?

Ça faisait mal… Terriblement mal, de voir ceux que l'on aimait souffrir.

Encore plus lorsque l'on savait que quelque chose aurait pu être fait.

* * *

 _Pas de lexique pour aujourd'hui mais, si quelque chose n'est pas clair, dites-le moi, d'accord ?  
_

 _Alors, vos réactions ? ;)_


	10. Partie X

_Hello tout le monde ! Juste une petite note pour dire bonjour, et pour vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !_

 _Enjoy~ !_

* * *

Le soir venu, Alice refusa de sortir de sa chambre, au grand soulagement de Kushina : la rousse n'avait pas spécialement envie de la voir après le coup d'éclat auquel elle avait assisté durant l'après-midi.

Anna, elle, était inquiète. Elle s'en voulait de l'être, au vu de l'état de l'aînée des deux sœurs, mais elle connaissait bien la cadette : Alice était tout à fait capable de faire une grosse, très grosse bêtise, et la brune considérait comme son devoir de veiller à ce qu'elle n'en fasse aucune. Après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour elle, c'était bien la moindre des choses. Elle s'apprêtait à monter, lorsque Mito l'en empêcha. Surprise, elle s'apprêtait à protester, lorsque la vieille femme lui fit signe de s'approcher :

« Laisse, dit-elle doucement. A partir de maintenant, c'est à nous de continuer. Nous avons failli en tant que famille, tu es la seule à t'en être aperçue, et à avoir agi… Je t'en remercie. Mais, à présent, c'est à nous de nous faire pardonner, en tant que proches, pour avoir été aveugles. J'irais la voir après le repas.

\- Elle refusera peut-être de vous recevoir, nota la jeune fille. C'est avec vous qu'elle s'est disputée, après tout… »

La vieille femme prit un air douloureux, mais acquiesça.

« Je veux juste voir comment elle va ! plaida la brune.

\- D'accord, céda l'ancienne, mais après le repas. Je connais mes petites-filles. Si l'odeur de nourriture ne l'as pas fait descendre, là on ira voir. Je ne veux pas la brusquer, elle se braquera, et cela rendra le dialogue encore plus difficile. »

La brune sourit, victorieuse, et se dirigea plus ou moins joyeusement vers la table, et s'assit près de Kitsuchi, à qui elle sourit doucement. Le repas fut court, car ils avaient déjeuné tard, et ils mangeaient ce soir-là les restes du précédent repas, soit de nouveau des crêpes, au grand plaisir des convives, qui jugeaient ne pas en avoir assez eu.

« Bande de gloutons ! siffla Mito, amusée, en les voyant se disputer les dernières crêpes. Hop, celle-là est pour moi ! ajouta-t-elle en attrapant une galette au vol.

\- Hé ! protestèrent les autres. »

La vieille femme se contenta de rire en étalant une épaisse couche de confiture faite maison.

« Voleuse ! bouda sa petite-fille. Celle-ci était censée être pour moi ! »

Mito sourit en enfournant son dessert dans sa bouche, malicieuse.

« Tu n'as pas été assez rapide, tant pis pour toi ! » commenta Fusô, s'attirant le regard furieux de sa fille.

Pour rajouter une couche, Aoi en profita pour ébouriffer les cheveux de son aînée.

« Mais ! chouina la jeune femme, provoquant un rire général. Laissez-moi tranquille ! Papi, ils m'embêtent ! »

Anna se détourna de la scène pour regarder vers les escaliers menant à l'étage, le cœur soudain serré. Cette image était belle, mais il manquait son amie pour être complète. La brune s'empressa de se saisir des deux crêpes rescapées, sous les protestations véhémentes des autres convives.

« Quelqu'un n'a pas encore eu sa part, ce soir. » leur reprocha-t-elle.

Mito sourit, hochant imperceptiblement la tête. Les autres boudèrent un peu, mais c'était pour la bonne cause, et Kushina aida ses parents à débarrasser la table tandis que les autres allaient s'installer au salon.

Anna, elle, monta discrètement les escaliers, une assiette à la main. Arrivée à l'étage, elle toqua à la porte de la chambre d'Alice.

« Alice ? souffla-t-elle. C'est moi… Anna. »

Sans grande surprise, elle ne reçut aucune réponse, mais ne se découragea pas pour autant.

« Allez, ouvre, tête de mule, soupira-t-elle. Je te jure que je suis toute seule. Tu n'as rien mangé, ce soir… tu dois avoir faim. Allez, prend au moins l'assiette, s'il te plait. »

Elle continua à supplier son amie de sortir de son silence, ou au moins de sa chambre, mais elle eut beau essayer pendant une dizaine de minutes, rien ne vint.

« Alice ! finit par s'énerver la jeune fille. Si tu ne sors pas d'ici tout de suite, je jure de mettre une clé dans ta serrure pour que tu ne puisses pas sortir de la nuit. Comme ça, je serais sûre que tu sortiras demain matin, au moins pour aller aux toilettes, boire et manger. ALICE ! »

Toujours rien. De fureur, la brune balança un coup de pied dans la porte, qui fit vibrer le panneau de bois et lui meurtrit cruellement le gros orteil du pied avec lequel elle avait frappé.

« Merde, jura-t-elle.

\- Hé ! cria quelqu'un d'en bas. Doucement avec les portes !

\- Oh, ça va, bougonna la brune à mi-voix.

\- Et pas la peine de m'envoyer me faire voir ! cria la voix. Je sais bien que c'est ce que vous pensez, là-haut ! »

Malgré elle, Anna sourit. Elle avait toujours eu l'impression que les Uzumaki lisaient dans les pensées de ceux avec qui ils vivaient. De là où elle était, elle entendait Kitsuchi se moquer de la famille, et du pouvoir d'entendre des sons que personne d'autre n'entendait, que possédait apparemment Hashirama.

Anna pouffa, et un bruit semblable lui parvint de l'autre côté de la porte. Ravie de cette amélioration, la brune lâcha à travers la porte.

« Bon, d'accord, j'y suis allé un peu fort, admit-t-elle. Mais tu le mérites ! Je suis morte d'inquiétude, mois, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! ajouta la brune. Tu n'es pas sortie de l'après-midi, tu peux comprendre, non ? »

De nouveau le silence. Un peu déçue, la brune s'apprêtait à recommencer à parler, au moins pour occuper le silence, lorsque la voix d'Alice résonna depuis sa chambre.

« Détruire ma porte ne t'apporteras rien… murmurait la rousse. Sauf peut-être la colère de papi. Tu le connais. Il ne supporte pas qu'on abîme sa maison.

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, bougonna son amie. Et puis bon, ce n'est qu'un simple coup de pied, je n'ai pas défoncé la porte, non plus. C'est un vrai dragon, Hashirama, quand même. C'était juste un coup de pied, pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat.

\- J'ai entendu ! cria le vieil homme depuis le salon. »

La jeune fille avait peut-être parlé un peu plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait d'abord pensé… Des éclats de rire montèrent depuis les escaliers, et Alice elle-même émit un son entre le rire et le grognement. La porte s'entre-bâilla, laissant apercevoir les yeux gris-bleus d'Alice à travers l'ouverture.

« Oups. » lâcha innocemment Anna.

C'était gagné. Alice rit cette fois plus franchement, et s'écarta pour laisser passer son amie.

« Allez, dit-t-elle. Entre. »

La brune ne se fit pas prier. Elle déposa l'assiette sur le bureau, et s'installa confortablement sur le lit.

« Fais comme chez toi, surtout, bougonna la brune, avant de détourner son attention vers le plat. Des crêpes ! s'écria-t-elle. J'en sentais l'odeur d'ici… j'en avais l'eau à la bouche. Merci de m'en avoir apporté !

\- De rien, lui sourit l'autre. »

Alice souleva avec surprise le papier aluminium qui enveloppait l'assiette, et poussa un cri de ravissement en découvrant à quoi les crêpes étaient : la confiture maison de sa grand-mère, qu'elle adorait. Les crêpes disparurent prestement et, bientôt, il ne resta plus rien.

« Merci, répéta-t-elle, avant de demander avec espoir : Il en reste encore ?

\- Non, fit la brune en secouant négativement la tête. C'est les deux seules que j'ai pu sauver… désolé.

\- Ce n'est pas grave… je n'ai plus très faim. »

Mais, malgré son haussement d'épaules parfaitement étudié pour avoir l'air désintéressé, la rousse était tout de même déçue. Elle en aurait bien repris.

« Je me vengerai demain ! reprit-elle avec entrain.

\- Demain ? répéta Anna sans comprendre.

\- Bah oui… je ne vais pas rester enfermée là pour toujours, quand même.

\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas descendue plus tôt ? s'étonna Anna.

\- Je vais descendre, la rassura l'étudiante en technologie. Dès demain matin. Mais, ce soir... aujourd'hui, j'avais besoin de réfléchir. »

La brune scruta le visage de son amie, à la recherche du moindre signe de douleur ou de doute. Mais il aurait été vain d'en chercher, Alice ayant seulement l'air résolue.

« A quoi as-tu réfléchi ? demanda alors son amie.

\- Oh, ci et ça… »

Alice fit la grimace.

« Je vais devoir présenter mes excuses à papi et mamie. Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver. J'ai eu tort. C'était bête, et méchant, ce que j'ai fait. Vraiment idiot… Pfff ! ajouta-t-elle en se grattant l'arrière de la tête d'un air gêné. J'ai l'impression de devoir des excuses à tout le monde, c'est vraiment désagréable. »

Puis elle retrouva son sérieux, et prit les mains de son amie entre les siennes. Prise au dépourvu, Anna fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle, troublée.

\- Je ne vais pas me répéter, alors écoute-moi bien, lâcha la rousse.

\- De quoi tu parlㅡ

\- Je suis désolée. »

Anna écarquilla les yeux.

« Tu l'as dit, murmura-t-elle, étonnée.

\- Oui. »

Alice était fière. C'était un trait de caractère que l'on retrouvait chez tous les Uzumaki ㅡ et chez de nombreuses personnes en général ㅡ mais particulièrement développé chez la jeune fille. Cette dernière était fière, butée et une vraie tête de mule. Un mélange explosif. Elle avait souvent du mal à s'excuser, ou à reconnaitre ses erreurs, justement à cause de cela. L'entendre demander pardon était quelque chose d'exceptionnel.

« Ne me fais pas répéter, s'il te plait… grimaça la rousse. D'accord ?

\- Bien sûr. Mais tu en dois à tout le monde, alors tu vas bien devoir le faire.

\- Je sais ! râla l'autre. Pas la peine de me le répéter, je sais. C'est pourquoi je vais tous les réunir avant de le dire… comme ça, je n'aurais pas à le faire plusieurs fois.

\- Idiote, soupira la brune, amusée. »

Alice sourit, et serra son amie contre elle.

« On peut dormir ensemble, demanda-t-elle soudain.

\- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

\- En souvenir du bon vieux temps… et aussi parce que ça me rassurerait. J'ai l'impression que, si je quitte cette chambre, tu vas de nouveau t'y enfermer, et je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir la patience de te supplier d'ouvrir la porte encore une fois. »

Alice éclata de rire.

« D'accord ! sourit-elle. On dort ensemble cette nuit. Mais seulement cette nuit ! l'avertit-elle. Tu bouges beaucoup trop pour que mon dos en supporte une seconde.

\- Méchante ! bouda Anna. »

Il était notoire dans la famille que la brune bougeait beaucoup. Au point qu'il lui arrivait de se réveiller sans-dessus sans-dessous, irrémédiablement entortillée dans sa couette après avoir trop bougé. Et incapable de s'en sortir toute seule, bien sûr. Ses appels au secours dans ce genre de cas étaient devenus une sorte de plaisanterie, qu'elle avait d'abord très mal pris, avant de rire à son tour. C'était également une source de problème quand il s'agissait de dormir avec quelqu'un : la personne se prenait des coups tout la nuit, et dormait souvent mal. Sauf, on ne savait trop pourquoi, Alice. Peut-être parce qu'elle aussi était un asticot au lit, et qu'elle devait rendre coup sur coup à l'invité surprise dans son lit.

Les deux filles se livrèrent un concours de chatouilles ㅡ Anna avait tenté de se venger, et Alice ne faisait que se défendre ㅡ pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'effondrent sur le lit, riant encore par à-coups. Anna posa enfin la question qui la taraudait depuis un moment.

« Tu vas demander pardon à Kushina ? »

Alice fronça les sourcils, se redressant sur ses coudes.

« M'excuser ? Pour quoi faire, demanda-t-elle, étonnée. Je n'ai rien à me faire pardonner ! »

Son amie eut l'air scandalisé. La brune se redressa vivement, et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Tu lui as dit beaucoup de choses horribles, ces derniers mois, lui reprocha-t-elle. Et tu ne cesses de lui présenter des hommes dans l'espoir qu'elle tombe amoureuse d'eux, sans le moindre tact !

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport ! s'offusqua l'autre. Je veux bien m'excuser pour ce que je lui ai dit, mais je ne comprends pas ce que ça à faire avec les rendez-vous. »

Anna soupira. Il était temps de commencer l'une des phases essentielles de son plan.

« Tu es dénuée du moindre tact et diplomatie, dit-elle.

\- Parce que toi, tu en as plus ? siffla Alice.

\- Oui. »

Au moins, elle ne prenait pas de pincettes et elle était franche, songea Alice avec ironie. Elle trouvait cela incroyablement agréable, surtout quand les reproches étaient dirigés sur elle.

« Je vais te montrer, ajouta la jeune fille. J'ai invité un ami. Il vient demain soir. »

La rousse cligna des yeux. Une fois. Puis une deuxième.

« Pardon ? fit-elle. Attends, répètes, je n'ai pas bien entendu. »

C'était un mensonge, bien sûr, mais la jeune fille avait l'impression que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir vexée qu'on lui donne une leçon, ou si elle était heureuse que, malgré tout, son amie accepte de l'aider dans la recherche d'un homme idéal.

« J'ai invité un ami. Il arrive demain soir.

\- Papi et mamie sont au courant ?

\- Bien sûr. Je n'aurais rien pu faire sans leur accord. »

C'était vrai. La grand-mère de Kushina était impliquée dans la venue prochaine de Minato au point qu'on ne verrait sans doute plus sa tête dépasser. Son mari l'était un peu moins. Seulement jusqu'au cou.

« Et comment comptes-tu faire passer cela auprès de ma sœur ? demanda Alice, curieuse malgré elle.

\- Premièrement, commença son amie, je le connais depuis un moment. On a largement eu le temps d'échanger, alors on se connait plutôt bien. Il est conseiller bancaire. Je l'ai rencontré lors d'un voyage. Il venait en Europe pour les vacances, et on a sympathisés sur le quai d'une gare : je devais rejoindre un ami, à Lyon, et lui bah… il était en vacances, quoi. On a bavardé dans le train. C'était à peu près deux semaines avant que je ne parte en voyage, et on est resté en contact depuis. Il m'avait même proposé de loger chez lui pendant mon voyage au Japon, mais je n'avais pas envie d'être un poids lourd. Et puis, je venais surtout vous voir, pas me trouver un petit-copain, même s'il est très mignon, soit dit en passant. »

Il était vrai que Minato était tout à fait du style d'Anna. Blond, yeux bleus. Elle adorait ça. Bien que les bruns n'étaient pas mal, non plus, mais elle avait tendance à préférer les yeux clairs.

« Anna, tu baves. » lui indiqua Alice, blasée.

La jeune fille s'effaça prestement le filet de salive qui lui avait coulé sur le menton. Oui, Minato était tout à fait son style… dommage qu'il soit déjà pris, sinon elle aurait tenté sa chance. Il était très beau, prévenant et gentil, après tout. La brune soupira d'un air dramatique.

« Pourquoi tu ne tentes pas ta chance avec lui, s'il te plait autant ? » s'étonna Alice.

Oups, Anna n'avait pas pensé à trouver une explication, et vite.

« Il m'a clairement fait savoir qu'il n'était pas intéressé… trop jeune. »

Alice s'esclaffa devant l'air dépité qu'affichait son amie.

« Hé ! ce n'est pas drôle ! protesta la jeune fille. Alice ! »

Mais l'autre ne l'écoutait pas, et continua allègrement de se moquer, tandis que la brune prenait le parti de bouder. Elle la laissa essuyer quelques larmes avant de continuer :

« Il doit avoir l'âge de Kushina, à quelques mois près, précisa-t-elle une fois l'hilarité de son amie calmée. Je pense que le contact devrait bien passer. »

La rousse hocha la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi pas ? dit-elle. Tout pour la séparer de cet imbécile auquel elle s'est entichée… comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ?

\- Je ne sais plus, mentit Anna en haussant les épaules. Je n'ai pas retenu son nom.

\- En tout cas, une chose est sûre, c'est qu'il a les cheveux clairs !

\- Hein ? demanda très intelligemment Anna.

\- Ma sœur a toujours craqué sur les chevelures claires : châtain clair, roux, brun très clair ou blond, elle bave littéralement dessus. Il y avait ce chanteur, une fois… je ne sais plus comment il s'appelait, mais il avait les cheveux blonds. Kushina l'a suivi jusqu'à ce qu'il se les soit teints en brun ! rit la rousse.

\- Ah ! fit son amie avec une moue amusée. C'est pour ça qu'aucun des hommes que tu lui as présentés n'avait les cheveux sombres…

\- Exactement !

\- Eh bien, murmura Anna. Une chance que mon ami soit blond, alors…

\- Oui ! rit Alice. Une chance ! »

oO°Oo

Des cris de joie retentirent dans la maison le lendemain matin, lorsqu'Alice descendit les marches de l'escalier.

« Miracle ! Tu es sortie de ta chambre ! » s'écria sa mère avec un brin d'ironie.

Sa fille la foudroya du regard, mais la femme l'ignora. Elle était vexée de ne pas avoir réussi à sortir sa cadette de son silence, le jour précédent, tout simplement.

« Je n'allais pas rester enfermée là-haut pour toujours. » dit simplement la jeune fille aux questions qu'on lui posait.

Elle ignora le regard lourd que lui envoya Anna. Elle devait s'excuser. Soit. Mais elle n'avait jamais dit quand, et elle ne se sentait pas encore prête. Elle le ferait quand ce serait le moment approprié, voilà tout. Cependant, la déception dans le regard de son amie lui pesa, et elle finit par la prendre à part dans la journée, profitant du fait que tout le monde soit occupé à préparer le mythique repas du vingt-quatre décembre, et la dinde du lendemain midi. Sous le sapin, qui avait été dressé une semaine avant par les parents et grands-parents Uzumaki, s'amoncelait une pile de cadeaux toujours plus haute et plus large.

La jeune fille se demandait quand elle finirait de grandir, pas que cela la dérange. Plus il y avait de cadeaux, mieux c'était. Elle avait d'ailleurs fait une jolie contribution, dont un gigantesque album photo pour ses grand-parents. Ils n'avaient pas eu la chance de souvent voir leurs enfants et petits-enfants ㅡ quoique Kushina soit allé finir sa scolarité chez eux ㅡ durant leur vie, et personne n'avait jamais pensé à compiler toutes les photos qui avaient été prises. La rousse venait de régler ce problème, et il restait de la place pour d'autres photos à venir.

« Je vais m'excuser ! siffla Alice en passant devant son amie d'enfance. Je vais le faire ! Juste… laisse-moi trouver le bon moment, d'accord ?

\- Essaie simplement de ne pas gâcher la soirée, soupira la brune. »

Elle avait raison, et c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Alice repoussait ses excuses. Elle n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec sa famille et ses amis la nuit de Noël. Ni pour le Nouvel An, d'ailleurs. La rousse allait vraiment avoir besoin de trouver le bon moment, ou elle était cuite pour les deux évènements. Déjà que sa sœur refusait de lui adresser plus de trois mots consécutifs…

Le soir arriva plus vite que prévu, et sans que la jeune fille ne puisse trouver ledit bon moment pour faire sa déclaration. Elle était de plus en plus nerveuse, au fur et à mesure que la petite aiguille de l'horloge se rapprochait de l'heure du repas ㅡ soit vingt-et-une heure, histoire de pouvoir s'occuper jusqu'à minuit, heure où l'on ouvrait enfin les cadeaux ㅡ et elle ne tenait plus en place, ce qui lui valut quelques remarques étonnées de ses parents.

Elle tint d'ailleurs à s'occuper de la table, et manqua de se disputer avec Kushina lorsque celle-ci remarqua que sa cadette, étourdie, mettait les couverts dans le mauvais sens ㅡ couteaux à gauche, fourchettes à droite ㅡ et se trompait entre les verres à vin et les verres à champagne.

« Ce n'est pas si compliqué, bon sang ! » pesta-t-elle devant une Alice embarrassée, remettant tout à sa place.

Arrivée à la neuvième assiette, l'aînée fronça les sourcils.

« Il y a une assiette en trop. » remarqua-t-elle en l'enlevant.

Elle avait l'air excédée des erreurs de sa cadette.

« Laisse ! s'écria cette dernière. Anna a invité un ami, mais il ne pouvait apparemment pas se libérer avant ce soir… les couverts en trop sont pour lui.

\- Papi et mamie sont au courant ? s'étonna Kushina.

\- Oui !

\- Ah bon… murmura la jeune femme en reposant le plat. Je ne savais pas…

\- Elle me l'a dit hier, avoua Alice. Je l'ignorais aussi, jusque-là. »

Sa sœur hocha la tête, et Alice sourit face à la complicité retrouvée avec son aînée. Elles haïssaient réellement être en froid l'une avec l'autre, mais aucune n'était prête à reconnaître ses erreurs.

La cadette s'apprêtait à continuer sur sa lancée, lorsque Hashirama appela sa petite-fille depuis la cuisine. Apparemment, on avait besoin d'aide là-bas, mais on avait refusé l'offre du vieil homme, à sa plus grand incompréhension et désarroi. Retenant son envie de rire, la jeune fille guida son grand-père vers une autre activité, la plus éloignée possible du monde culinaire. Il valait mieux éviter d'empoisonner qui que ce soit, et le moyen le plus sûr était tout de même de détourner Hashirama de la cuisine. Et de lui trouver une activité qui l'occuperait jusqu'au soir, minimum, était une bonne solution. Malheureusement pour la rousse, rien ne lui venait à l'esprit.

« Je suis sûre qu'on a besoin de toi ailleurs ! insista-t-elle cependant. Comme par exemple… par exemple… »

Son grand-père retint difficilement un ricanement en la voyant tourner en rond presque désespérément. En vérité, il savait parfaitement pourquoi on le tenait éloigné des fourneaux. Mais c'était tellement drôle de voir les autres s'affoler, et le prendre doucement par la main pour le guider vers autre chose qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de recommencer. Son manque de talent total, lui en revanche, n'était pas feint. Le vieil homme était d'ailleurs convaincu que sa femme avait eu vent de son petit manège. Elle semblait toujours au courant de tout, et ils étaient ensembles depuis si longtemps qu'elle le connaissait sans doute mieux qu'elle ne se connaissait elle-même. La réciproque n'était malheureusement pas aussi vraie. Mais Mito avait toujours eu un don, que Hashirama n'avait bien entendu pas, pour lire dans l'âme des gens, et en particulier de ceux qu'elle aimait. C'était pourquoi se disputer avec elle pouvait se révéler… difficile. Elle assénait argument sur argument, et ne laissait aucun répit à sa victime, et finissait inévitablement par avoir le dessus. Personne ne pouvait lui tenir tête bien longtemps. Le vieil homme en savait quelque chose, et il dut retenir une grimace à la pensée de subir l'une des légendaires colères de sa femme. Quoique ni sa fille ni ses petites-filles ne soient en reste elles non plus…

Le grand-père finit par prendre Alice en pitié, et fit mine de se rappeler avoir quelque chose de très important à faire dans son bureau, et s'y dirigea en riant sous cape, sous l'air soulagé de la jeune fille.

 _Ouf !_ songea celle-ci. _On l'a échappé belle… je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si on l'avait laissé s'approcher des fourneaux…_

La dernière fois qu'on l'avait laissé seul dans la cuisine, ni Kushina ni Alice n'étaient encore nées. L'homme était parvenu à faire exploser la hotte, on ne savait trop comment, et mit le feu aux plaques. Autant dire que, lorsqu'elles étaient revenues, ni Mito ni Fusô n'avaient été ravies… Depuis, la cuisine était zone interdite, réservée à ceux sachant manier un couteau sans se tuer au passage.

« Alice ! cria soudain sa grand-mère, depuis la porte de la cuisine, justement, viens nous aider ! On ne s'en sortira pas seules !

\- J'arrive ! répondit la rousse. »

Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à la table pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien oublié de mettre, elle vint mettre la main à la pâte. Littéralement.

« Tiens, occupe-toi de la pâte feuilletée, ordonna Mito en désignant un plan de travail libre. Il devrait y avoir ce qu'il faut mais, si tu devais manquer d'ingrédients, demande à Aoi d'aller faire les courses fissa, d'accord ? »

La jeune fille hocha la tête, et se mit au travail. Elle aimait bien faire sa pâte elle-même. C'était répétitif, reposant. Et, surtout, on pouvait manger les petits bouts en trop. Ça, c'était le must, ce pour quoi elle se disputait toujours avec sa sœur lorsqu'elle était petite. Relevant les yeux, Alice croisa le regard de Kushina, et elles sourirent. Elles pensaient à la même chose. La cadette se pencha discrètement vers son aînée.

« Tout à l'heure ? proposa-t-elle.

\- Tout à l'heure, acquiesça la jeune femme, les yeux pétillants. »

Dos à la conversation, Mito sourit, amusée. Si elles croyaient pouvoir se servir avant le dîner, elles pouvaient rêver longtemps ! Elle vivante, personne ne jouerait les pique-assiettes dans sa cuisine !

oO°Oo

Anna se rongeait les sangs. Il était presque l'heure de manger, et Minato n'était toujours pas arrivé. Son dernier message datait d'il y a une heure, et il n'avait répondu à aucun autre depuis :

 **« Le train a du retard. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe ni quand on arrivera. Je te rappelle dès que j'ai du nouveau. »**

 _Raaaah ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?_ se lamenta intérieurement la brune. _Ça va tout gâcher !_

Puis : _Mais réponds, bordel !_

Elle pianotait sur son téléphone avec tant de fureur que les autres n'osaient trop s'approcher d'elle. Une aura sombre semblait l'entourer, et on aurait dit qu'elle s'apprêtait à cracher le feu à la moindre contrariété.

« Tout va bien, Anna ? s'inquiéta Alice.

\- Oui, oui ! Juste... mon ami est en retard, ça m'inquiète.

\- Mais il va arriver, voyons, souffla Mito, qui sortait enfin de sa cuisine, l'air satisfait. Il va arriver. Donne-lui le temps. Nous l'attendrons, s'il le faut. »

La brune hocha la tête, angoissée. Un silence malaisant retomba, et tous sursautèrent lorsque la sonnerie du téléphone de la jeune fille retentit. Anna s'en saisit vivement, et le porta si vite à son oreille qu'elle s'en fit mal.

« Allô ? demanda-t-elle.

\- J'ai, comme qui dirait, un problème. »

La voix du blond résonna dans l'appareil, teintée d'une ironie non-négligeable.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'inquiéta la brune. Tu aurais dû arriver il y a longtemps, même avec les problèmes de train.

\- Ils ont abandonné les voyageurs sur le quai d'une gare, à une heure environ d'Uzushio, dit Minato. Il y a eu un accident. Une collision entre un bus et un train sur un passage à niveau, apparemment.

\- Quoi ! »

L'air furieux de la brune alerta les autres membres de la famille.

« Il y a un problème, demanda Alice.

\- Attends, ne quitte pas, fit Anna à son interlocuteur. »

Elle couvrit le combiné d'une main, et exposa rapidement la situation aux autres. Hashirama sembla troublé.

« Les accidents sont plutôt rares, ici, remarqua-t-il. Il n'y a qu'un seul passage à niveau sur toute la ligne… »

Il le savait bien, car il avait été celui qui avait fait construire ledit passage à niveau, il y avait près de trente ans. Cela évitait aux automobilistes un détour de près de quarante kilomètres, jusqu'au pont le plus proche.

Hashirama avait en effet été maire de la ville pendant une bonne partie de sa vie, et avait toujours tout fait pour le bien et le confort de ses habitants, tout en protégeant les environs. Dans la petite ville, tout le monde le connaissait, et l'adorait. Et le fait qu'il soit le mari de la chef cuistot qui avait fait la renommée culinaire de l'endroit n'était pas sans approfondir cette adoration.

Il se leva, inquiet, et s'empressa de s'isoler pour appeler l'un de ses amis, qui travaillait dans la sécurité routière. Mito sourit doucement, amusée du comportement de son mari. Même dix ans après avoir décidé de se retirer de son poste de maire, il s'inquiétait encore beaucoup pour la population. Hiruzen, le maire actuel, lui demandait d'ailleurs régulièrement conseils, et les deux hommes étaient amis de longue date.

« Demande-lui s'il veut qu'on vienne le chercher, dit Aoi à la jeune fille, qui répéta aussitôt la question.

\- Non, non, pas la peine, répondit le blond. Ils ont mis en place un système de bus… je devrais être là dans une heure, tout au plus. En revanche, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir trouver la maison seul…

\- Il y a un arrêt de taxis, à côté de la gare routière. A moins que tu ne préfères qu'on vienne te chercher ?

\- J'essaierais les taxis. »

Ils échangèrent encore quelques secondes, Minato demandant à se voir l'adresse confirmée par la brune, qui finit par raccrocher sur les dernières paroles du conseiller.

« Ne m'attendez pas pour manger, dit-il, mais laissez-moi une part, d'accord ?

\- Promis ! »

Hashirama revint sur ces entrefaites.

« Il semblerait qu'il n'y ait aucun mort, seulement quelques blessés, dit-il avant de demander : Alors, il faut aller chercher ton ami ou pas ?

\- Non. Il arrive. Il a dit qu'il ne fallait pas l'attendre. »

Devant l'air déçu de cette qu'elle considérait comme sa troisième petite-fille, Mito lui dit avec douceur :

« Commençons à manger l'entrée, proposa-t-elle. Avec un peu de chance, tu parviendras à la faire suffisamment trainer en longueur pour qu'il arrive pour le plat principal, ça te va ?

\- Je vais t'aider ! ajouta Alice. Je mange trèèèèès lentement, quand je veux. »

Anna pouffa, amusée.

« D'accord, sourit-elle. Faisons cela. »

Et, en voyant Kushina s'installer joyeusement à table, la brune rit encore plus. Elle croisa le regard malicieux de Mito.

 _J'ai hâte de voir la tête que fera Kushina en voyant Minato_ , songea la jeune fille. _J'ai peut-être intérêt à prendre une photo… ce sera impayable !_

A une heure en voiture d'Uzushio, Minato sourit doucement, et leva la tête pour regarder le ciel au-dessus de lui. Son souffle créait de petits nuages blancs dans l'air froid de la nuit. Le blond s'émerveilla un instant de la pureté de cet air, et de la netteté avec laquelle on pouvait voir les étoiles. L'air ici était plus pur qu'à Konoha, qui était une ville polluée à de multiples niveaux. Mais ici, les villes étaient plus petites, et plus respectueuses de l'environnement, lui semblait-t-il. C'était… beau. Minato inspira profondément, frottant ses mains gelées l'une contre l'autre. La gare où ils s'étaient arrêtés était à ciel ouvert, et les voyageurs n'avaient pu rentrer se mettre à l'abri, le bâtiment ayant fermé depuis plusieurs déjà. Ils étaient donc condamnés à attendre, dans le froid, que les bus viennent les chercher. Le conseiller vénérait son écharpe, ses gants et son bonnet, mais tous n'avaient pas eu l'idée d'en prendre, et les manteaux semblaient parfois un peu légers.

Le blond monta dans son bus, qui devait le conduire à Uzushio. Il sourit au conducteur à l'air fatigué, et s'installa dans son siège en chantonnant une chanson dont il aurait été incapable de retrouver le titre. Il avait vraiment hâte de retrouver Kushina.

* * *

 _Alors ? :)_

 _Minato arrive dans le prochain chapitre, tenez-vous prêts les amis ! ^^_

 _Un petit extrait de ce qui vous attends la semaine prochaine :  
_

 **La lumière se fit soudain dans son esprit, et elle sut où elle avait déjà entendu ce nom, vu ce visage.**

 **Le choc de la révélation la prit au ventre, et le goût amer de la trahison laissa un arrière-goût désagréable sur sa langue et dans sa gorge. La jeune fille s'en voulut d'avoir apprécié cet homme, plaisanté avec lui durant cette soirée. Elle aurait dû le haïr, pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait sans nul doute à faire subir à sa soeur. La rousse pointa un doigt accusateur sur le trio assit en face d'elle.**

 **« Je sais qui tu es ! siffla-t-elle, furieuse. Tu es le petit-ami de ma soeur ! »**


	11. Partie XI

_Hello ! Alors, comment ça va ?_

 _Avant de commencer la lecture, je désire souhaiter la bienvenue aux nouveaux story-followers, ainsi que remercier Arya, une nouvelle fois, pour sa review, ça m'a fait très plaisir, merci à toi ! D'ailleurs, les autres, vous pouvez en laisser aussi, vous savez, ce n'est pas interdit ! ^^_

 _A Arya :_ **Ravie de te revoir, comment vas-tu ? Je suis vraiment contente que tu sois revenue, je dois avouer que j'étais un peu triste de ne plus te voir dans les commentaires. Ça fait plaisir de savoir que quelqu'un me suis, même si je penses que tu es parfois trop gentille dans les commentaires à mon égard. ^/^**

 **Je te comprends : c'est tellement agréable de s'enfiler les chapitres d'une fiction jusqu'à plus soif… ou jusqu'à la fin de publication, en tout cas ! xD**

 **Merci beaucoup. Je suis heureuse de savoir ça, j'ai toujours peur d'aller trop vite et de perdre le naturel, ou alors pas assez et d'embêter tout le monde. Alors, vraiment, tes commentaires m'aident beaucoup ! Merci !**

 **Ah ? Quelqu'un d'autre que moi qui aime Alice ? xD Enchantée de le savoir ! J'ai créé ce personnage spécialement pour mettre des bâtons dans les roues de Kushina, à vrai dire, et aussi pour ce côté, je cite « buté » et « attachante ». Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à créer un personnage comme celui-ci, et surtout de savoir que d'autres personnes l'apprécie à sa juste valeur.**

 **Rooooh ! Tu vas être servie, alors ! Voilà Minato, les amis, tremblez ! Même si, pour être honnête, j'ai peur d'être passée un peu vite sur ce passage. Mais, d'un autre côté, je ne voulais pas m'attarder plus que nécessaire sur tout ça… Enfin, ce sera à toi de le dire.**

 **Encore merci pour tes reviews, elles me font très plaisir. Je suis tellement excitée quand je vois que c'est toi que j'ai toujours du mal à attendre la fin des cours pour te lire (j'ai dû me planquer pour ce faire, étant donné que c'est censé être interdit à l'école, mais chuuut ! xD). Bonne lecture ! =3**

 _Bonne lecture tout le monde !_

* * *

« Attendez ! s'écria Minato pour retenir le chauffeur. Je descends ici ! »

Le bus avait à peine ralenti en entrant dans Uzushio, et Minato avait dû crier pour rappeler au conducteur son arrêt. Le blond trébucha lorsque le bus pila net, et il n'eut la vie sauve qu'en se rattrapant au siège le plus proche.

« Merci, souffla-t-il au routier, qui lui offrit un sourire contrit.

\- Désolé, dit-il. Personne ne descend ici, d'habitude. Vous avez besoin que j'ouvre le coffre ?

\- Non, c'est bon. Merci. »

Minato lui adressa un dernier signe de tête avant de sauter les dernières marches du car. Il n'avait avec lui qu'un sac, contenant assez d'affaires pour quelques jours. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus. Il prévoyait d'emmener Kushina chez lui, après cela, de toute façon, alors il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup de change.

Le blond fut soulagé de trouver rapidement l'arrêt de taxis, et encore plus lorsqu'il vit que quelques-uns étaient encore de service. Il interpella l'un d'eux.

« Hé ! Pouvez-vous me conduire au…

\- On va où tu veux mon gars, sourit l'homme qui tenait le volant. »

Il lui désigna l'arrière et le coffre.

« Monte ! »

Minato le lui fit pas dire deux fois, et grimpa dans la voiture avant de donner l'adresse.

« Chez le vieux Hashirama ? s'étonna le chauffeur. Tu le connais ? Tu es un ami à lui ?

\- On peut dire ça comme ça, murmura le blond.

\- Ah ! comprit l'autre. Tu es l'ami de l'une des petites ? Elles sont mignonnes, pas vrai ? Surtout l'aînée, Kushina. La Reine du village, celle-là ! Elle menait tout le monde à la baguette enfant ! »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, et Minato eut du mal à supporter les bavardages et les remarques incessantes de l'homme durant le voyage.

 _Il ne peut pas se taire ?_ gémit-il intérieurement. Il était épuisé, et avait un peu mal à la tête. A vrai dire, il aurait préféré le silence à cette avalanche de paroles.

Pourtant, Anna l'avait prévenu. _« A Uzushio, tout le monde sera content de te voir et essaiera de tisser un lien avec toi_ , avait-elle dit. _Je ne dis pas que c'est la ville la plus sociable, ni la plus accueillante du monde, mais ce n'est pas loin. En tout cas, personne ne peut être mis au banc de la société, ni vivre en reclus. C'est tout simplement impossible. »_ Sur le moment, il avait été un peu étonné mais, à présent, il comprenait très bien ce qu'elle avait voulu lui dire.

Malgré la gentillesse, et les tentatives répétées de son chauffeur pour faire la conversation, Minato resta presque aussi muet qu'une tombe, se contentant d'écouter, à la fois ravi et amusé de découvrir le caractère particulier des gens qui habitaient ici.

« Tu es arrivé mon gars, dit soudain l'homme en arrêtant sa voiture. La maison du vieil Hashirama, et de Mito. Tu as vraiment de la chance d'être invité chez eux. La nourriture est délicieuse… j'en sens l'odeur d'ici. »

En effet, il reniflait l'air, fenêtres ouvertes, un air affamé sur le visage.

« Je m'inviterais bien, moi aussi, dit-il d'un air déçu.

\- Tenez, dit Minato en tendant l'argent du voyage à l'homme.

\- Ah, merci… »

Le blond fut surpris de voir qu'il ne comptait même pas ses billets, et l'autre éclata de rire lorsqu'il lui posa la question.

« Ici, tout le monde ou presque est honnête. Si tu fréquentes les Uzumaki, c'est que tu l'es, et que tu es de nature généreuse. J'aurais plus peur que tu m'en donnes trop plutôt que pas assez. »

Au moment où Minato descendait de la voiture, Anna sortit de la maison et se rua vers lui.

« Enfin ! s'écria-t-elle. Je n'y croyais plus ! »

Elle sourit gentiment au chauffeur, et entraina Minato à sa suite.

« Attends ! le retint-elle en voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer.

\- Quoi ?

\- Première règle : pas de baiser, pas de câlins, rien qui puisse faire comprendre que tu es proche de Kushina.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Tu fais comme si tu ne la connaissais pas. Pour ce soir, en tout cas. »

Minato était ravagé.

« Pardon ? » répéta-t-il, comme pour changer les mots de la brune.

Cette dernière claqua des doigts, l'air passablement énervée.

« Ecoute, je sais que ça risque d'être dur pour toi, mais tu ne dois surtout pas faire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait faire comprendre à Alice que Kushina et toi sont ensembles ! Elle te déteste ! »

Ce fut un choc pour le blond.

« Pourquoi cela ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, répondit l'autre en haussant les épaules. Elle croit que tu es encore un connard qui va briser le cœur de sa sœur et, pour être honnête, je crois qu'elle est un peu jalouse… elle est venue au Japon justement pour passer un peu de temps avec Kushina, mais Kushina, elle, veut aussi passer du temps avec toi… Et c'est justement pour ça que tu dois faire super bonne impression ! Si elle croit que tu es le petit-ami de Kushina, elle va aussitôt être méfiante, et avoir des préjugés… en revanche, si elle ne le sait pas… »

Les yeux clairs de la brune étincelèrent d'un éclat qui fit frissonner le blond.

« Elle va t'adorer, conclut-elle. Allez, entre… »

oO°Oo

En effet, Alice et Anna s'étaient liguées pour faire durer le repas au maximum. C'était là le moins qu'on puisse dire. Cela ferait bientôt une heure que les deux jeunes filles mâchaient chaque bouchée de leurs entrées avec un soin et une régularité qui faisait bien rire l'aînée Uzumaki, mais qui l'agaçait énormément à la fois.

La rousse flanqua un coup de fourchette dans une malheureuse feuille de salade. Elle en avait assez ! Certes, elle était triste pour le pauvre ami d'Anna ㅡ quel était son nom, déjà ? ㅡ mais elle avait _faim_ ! Elle avait sauté le déjeuner spécialement pour pouvoir avaler des quantités astronomiques de nourriture divine, l'idée de tous ces plats qui n'attendaient que de se retrouver dans son assiette la faisait saliver, et elle devait attendre ! Non, là, c'était trop.

Kushina reposa doucement sa fourchette, agacée, mais sourit tout de même en voyant Alice couper des bouts minuscules son foie gras pour que rien ne dépasse de la tranche briochée sur laquelle elle l'avait déposé. Puis, avec une lenteur calculée, la jeune fille prit la cuillère de confiture d'échalotes pour en mettre avec délicatesse sur son foie gras.

L'aînée soupira. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment aborder sa sœur, surtout depuis qu'elle avait entendu son avis sur ses choix en matière d'homme. Cela l'avait à la fois vexée et profondément blessée.

Le son d'un moteur se coupant juste devant la maison fit lever la tête de tous ceux présents à la table, et Anna poussa un cri.

« C'est lui ! »

Elle bondit littéralement hors de sa chaise, et se rua vers l'entrée. Elle fut rapidement suivie par Hashirama et Mito, qui voulaient saluer le chauffeur et le remercier.

« Enfin ! l'entendit crier Kushina. Je n'y croyais plus ! »

A cette remarque, tout le monde sourit.

« Nous allons enfin pouvoir passer au plat de résistance, plaisanta Alice.

\- Enfin ! grogna Kushina, faisait rire les autres.

\- Je suis assez d'accord avec elle, ceci dit, fit remarquer Kitsuchi. Le foie gras, c'est bien gentil, mais pour ceux n'aiment pas… »

Le jeune homme fit la grimace. Il avait cordialement détesté le foie gras dès la première bouchée, et s'était donc vengé sur le saumon fumé. Néanmoins, il avait été assez vite écœuré, et était ravi de passer à autre chose.

Levant le nez vers l'horloge, Kushina sourit.

« Plus que deux heures ! chantonna-t-elle.

\- Et après, renchérit Alice, ouverture des cadeaux ! »

Fusô sourit, enjouée. Comme ses filles, elle adorait Noël, et son moment préféré était, bien entendu, l'ouverture des multiples présents sous le sapin. En cela, elle avait gardé une âme d'enfant que son mari adorait. Aoi pouffa en voyant le regard avide que portait sa femme sur le tas, en totale approbation avec ses filles.

« Gamine ! lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

\- Tu adores ça, lui dit-elle en retour.

\- Mmmh… on en parleras plus tard. »

Il désigna les grimaces que leurs filles échangeaient avec Kitsuchi, et ils éclatèrent de rire.

« Beurk, maman, papa, on est à table là, fit Alice.

\- Voyons ma chérie, je pensais que tu comprendrais ! Tu es une jeune femme, maintenant ! la taquina sa mère.

\- Oui mais… beurk, quoi !

\- Vous savez, on vous a conçues comme ça.

\- BEURK !

\- Je ne veux surtout pas penser à ça ! s'écria Kushina, les mains sur les oreilles. Merci bien ! »

Kitsuchi ne dit rien, mais il était clairement d'accord avec les deux sœurs, et les parents décidèrent de les laisser en paix. Après tout, ils avaient tout leur temps durant l'année qui viendrait pour se charmer l'un l'autre et faire tout ce qu'ils voudraient.

« Bon, ils arrivent ? s'impatienta Alice. J'ai faim, moi ! »

Tout le monde acquiesça d'un signe de tête, mais personne n'osa se lever pour rappeler à ceux au-dehors que d'autres attendaient à l'intérieur. Finalement, les voix se turent, et ils rentrèrent. Les yeux de Mito et d'Hashirama brillaient étrangement, comme ils s'effaçaient pour s'installer à leurs places. Anna entra à son tour et, lorsqu'elle se mit de profil pour présenter son ami, Kushina ne put retenir un hoquet.

 _Minato !_

Le blond lui sourit doucement, comme Anna faisait les présentations.

« Tout le monde, voici Minato Namikaze. Minato, voici les Uzumaki, ma seconde famille. Là, c'est Alice ; ici, Aoi et Fusô, ses parents ; ensuite Hashirama et Mito, ses grands-parents, Kitsuchi, un ami ; et enfin Kushina, que tu connais déjà !

\- Bonsoir tout le monde, sourit Minato.

\- Bonsoir Minato ! répliquèrent les autres.

\- Ta place est ici, continua Anna. Entre Kushina et moi. »

Tandis que le blond s'installait, la brune tira Kushina de son état de choc ㅡ assez difficilement, à vrai dire ㅡ et la traîna vers la cuisine.

« Mito, on se charge d'amener les plats, d'accord ? » lança-t-elle sans attendre de réponse.

La rousse, elle, sentait son cœur battre très fort. Elle entendait le sang résonner à ses oreilles. Minato… Minato était ici. Anna l'avait présenté comme son ami. Pourquoi…

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? siffla-t-elle en plaquant Anna contre le mur dans sa colère.

\- Parle plus bas ! gronda doucement la brune. Et lâche-moi, je vais tout t'expliquer. »

L'aînée obtempéra à contrecœur, et lâcha les épaules de la jeune fille. Cette dernière se massa l'omoplate avec une grimace.

« Ouch ! Arrête les cours de sports de combats, Kushina, je crois que tu es fin prête pour les Jeux Olympiques ! plaisanta-t-elle, avant de se rembrunir devant l'air intraitable de son amie. Ok, je suis désolée de ne rien t'avoir dit. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. »

La rousse croisa les bras, et se laissa aller contre le mur, suggérant qu'elle était à l'écoute, mais fermée. Anna soupira, et sortit des assiettes spécialement utilisées pour les repas de famille d'un tiroir. Elle attendit quelques secondes pour voir si Kushina viendrait l'aider mais, si elle s'y attendait, elle était sans doute déçue : l'aînée ne fit aucun geste pour se rapprocher d'elle.

« D'accord, tête de mule, souffla Anna, lasse. Je vais tout te dire.

\- Je suis toute ouïe, railla Kushina.

\- En gros, dit la jeune fille sans se formaliser, j'ai prévu de faire en sorte qu'Alice idolâtre Minato avant de le présenter en tant que ton petit-ami. Je pars du principe qu'elle ne met pas dans le même sac les hommes qu'elle connait et ceux qu'elle ne connait pas. Il suffit d'entendre ce qu'elle a dit hier pour le comprendre. Donc, Minato et Alice font connaissance, Alice tombe sous son charme et, lorsque vous avouez être ensemble, elle ne peut rien dire parce qu'elle l'apprécie déjà ! Comment trouves-tu mon plan ? »

Kushina semblait sceptique, mais sa colère était calmée, pour le moment.

« Je vois… tu aurais quand même dû m'en parler. Je suppose que Minato est au courant, lui, au moins. »

Anna rougit, embarrassée.

« Désolée, murmura-t-elle. Je n'y ai pas pensé… je voulais te faire la surprise.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Mais… tu es sûre que ça va marcher ? s'inquiéta la rousse.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, avoua l'autre. Mais j'espère. Au pire, Alice sera vexée et en colère, mais le fait d'avoir rencontré Minato lui aura au moins ouvert les yeux. Il n'y a pas plus gentil que lui, comme type.

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, sourit Kushina, attendrie. Dis, je ne me souviens pas te l'avoir présenté, toi, d'ailleurs ? »

La brune maudit ses joues, qui venaient de s'enflammer.

« J'ai… je me suis arrangée pour retrouver son numéro de téléphone, on va dire.

\- Je vois… furent les seules paroles de l'héritière.

\- Kushina ? s'inquiéta Anna. Tu m'en veux ?

\- Non, non ! Je trouve ça drôle, c'est tout. »

En effet, le regard gris-bleu de Kushina pétillait d'amusement.

« Alors, tu approuves mon choix ? demanda-t-elle à sa presque-sœur.

\- Oui ! dit l'autre. Il est intelligent, beau, gentil, galant…

\- … et si terriblement naïf et aveugle ! continua Kushina. Il ne comprend jamais pourquoi les femmes rougissent devant lui, ni ne voit jamais quand une femme lui porte de l'intérêt ! J'ai mis tellement de temps à lui faire comprendre !

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi ! murmura Anna. Ça le rend encore plus mignon, je trouve. »

Avant de réaliser qu'elle venait de tomber dans le panneau. La jeune fille plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche.

« Oh, désolée Kushina ! Je ne compte pas te le piquer, hein, juste…

\- Juste baver un peu sur lui ! termina la rousse, riant. Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends. Il est si beau, personne ne peut résister à son charme. Je ne dirai rien, ajouta-t-elle en se penchant vers la brune, mais bien parce que c'est toi. Si ç'avait été une autre femme… »

La menace plana dans l'air, faisant sourire Anna.

« Si je n'avais pas su qu'il était chasse-gardée, j'aurais bien tenté ma chance, avoua-t-elle. J'adore les yeux clairs… »

Le regard de Kushina s'alluma soudain d'une lueur joueuse.

« Dans ce cas, il faudra que je te présente les frères Hyûga ! Hiashi et Hizashi. Tu vas les adorer. »

La brune rougit fortement, mais suivit son amie dans son hilarité.

« D'accord, dit-elle. Il faudra trouver une date, dans ce cas. »

Les deux filles se sourirent, divisant les plats et couverts en deux piles à peu près égales.

« N'oublie pas, murmura la brune à son amie. Pas de baisers, pas de câlins, rien qui puisse faire comprendre à Alice que vous formez un couple, d'accord ? »

Elles ramenèrent les plats et couverts à table, croisant Mito qui revenait avec les assiettes sales. Kushina se pencha rapidement vers elle.

« Tu le savais ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr, souffla sa grand-mère. Fais-bien attention. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête, et alla poser ce qu'elle avait dans les mains. Voyant le blond, elle sentit son cœur rater un battement, et songea qu'elle ne serait jamais capable de jouer la comédie devant sa sœur. Elle s'installa néanmoins à côté de Minato, mais ne put s'empêcher de remuer, mal à l'aise.

« Tout va bien ? lui demanda celui-ci.

\- Oui, oui, fit la rousse d'une voix plus aigüe que d'habitude. »

Sa nervosité et les regards en coins qu'elle lançait au blond lui attira l'air surpris et suspicieux d'Alice. Cette dernière avait une impression de déjà-vu.

 _Cet homme… son nom m'est familier. Minato… Il me rappelle quelqu'un…_ songeait-elle. _Mais qui ?_

Mais, malgré sa concentration, rien ne lui revenait, et la soirée se déroula sans heurts. Tout le monde riait, et passait une excellente soirée. Minato avait grondé Anna pour avoir attendu qu'il arrive pour véritablement commencer le repas, mais Hashirama s'était contenté de rire, et de rassurer le jeune homme :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il avec sa familiarité habituelle. Ne pas attendre aurait vexé nos cuisinières du jour : le fait qu'un invité ne puisse goûter à tous leurs plats les rends tristes. Ah, ces femmes… des créatures tellement fragiles, qui… »

Il n'eut jamais l'occasion de terminer sa phrase : une serviette en papier vint s'aplatir contre son visage, comme sa femme, sa fille et ses petites-filles répétaient d'un air féroce, provoquant l'hilarité de ceux les entourant :

« Fragiles ? Comment ça fragiles ?! Tu vas voir ! »

Hashirama se répandit en excuses, mais fit un clin d'œil aux autres hommes de la soirée.

« Qu'est-ce que je vous disais ? dit-il, pas du tout discret. Ça se vexe facilement, hein ? »

Les femmes le foudroyèrent du regard. Bien sûr, les énerver était voulu, mais c'était à vos risques et périls. Hashirama fut soudain la cible d'une véritable avalanche de serviettes qui lui étaient envoyées avec hargne.

« Non ! rit l'homme. Assez ! Pitié ! »

Le voyant jouer son mélodrame, et se défendre maladroitement, la plupart des femmes levèrent les yeux au ciel et pensèrent : _Pitoyable._ _J'ai vraiment épousé et eut une fille avec cet homme ?_ ajouta Mito en son for intérieur, amusée malgré elle par le caractère enfantin de son mari. Elle se leva et frappa dans ses mains :

« Les enfants, si vous continuez de vous comporter ainsi, au lit ! Vous n'aurez vos cadeaux que demain ! »

Un concert de protestations s'éleva de l'attablée, et la vieille femme ferma son poing pour les menacer d'un doigt fin :

« Attention… » dit-elle.

Elle était sérieuse. Un peu de grabuge, ça allait, mais on était à table, tout de même. Et les repas, c'était sacré. Kushina se leva à son tour, les yeux brillants.

« Tout le monde a fini ? demanda-t-elle en désignant les assiettes pour ramener le calme.

\- Moi oui, dit Kitsuchi.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Idem. »

Tout le monde acquiesça.

« On peut passer au dessert, donc ? proposa la rousse.

\- On ne peut pas attendre un peu, avant ? se plaignit Minato.

\- Je suis si pleine que je peux à peine bouger ! renchérit Anna. »

Elle adressa un étrange regard malicieux au blond, qui frissonna. Qu'est-ce que cette brune démoniaque avait encore en tête ?

« Attendons d'avoir ouvert les cadeaux, suggéra Aoi. On mangera le dessert après.

\- D'accord, murmura Kushina, l'air déçue.

\- Morfale, marmonna sa sœur.

\- Même pas vrai ! répliqua l'autre.

\- Si !

\- Non !

\- Si !

\- Non !

\- Si !

\- N-

\- Bon, ça suffit, les coupa Fusô. »

Ses filles baissèrent la tête, avec un air d'enfants prises en faute.

« C'est elle qui a commencé ! dirent-elle à l'unisson, se désignant l'une l'autre. Hé ! Arrête de dire la même chose que moi ! »

Minato sentit un début de rire le prendre au niveau du ventre, et il gloussa, s'attirant l'attention des deux sœurs.

« De vraies gamines, sourit-il.

\- Même pas vrai, boudèrent-elles avant de se foudroyer du regard, ayant une nouvelle fois dit la même chose.

\- Oh si.

\- Non !

\- Si.

\- Non !

\- C'est pas vrai ! gémit Anna. Stop ! Si toi aussi tu t'y mets, Minato, on n'en aura jamais fini ! »

Les trois autres se contentèrent de rire, et suivirent Aoi et Hashirama, qui s'installaient déjà dans le salon.

« Hé ! s'écria Fusô. Vous ne pouvez pas venir nous aider à débarrasser, espèce de flemmards ?

\- On le fera après !

\- Non ! Maintenant ! D'ailleurs, ajouta la femme, c'est vous qui allez tout faire. On a cuisiné toute la journée, on est exténuées ! »

Entrainant sa mère et ses filles, elles se laissèrent tomber dans les canapés avec un soupir d'aise.

« Ah, non ! gronda Kushina en voyant son père se tourner vers Minato et Kitsuchi, de l'espoir dans les yeux. Ne pensez même pas pouvoir demander de l'aide à nos invités. »

Les deux hommes boudèrent, mais finirent par débarrasser la table, ronchonnant contre ces femmes esclavagistes.

« Pardon ? demanda Mito. Je n'ai pas bien entendu !

\- Tu as dû rêver, dit son mari, l'air soudain nerveux. »

Bizarrement, ils s'activèrent plus vite. Fusô se pencha vers Minato.

« Alors ? demanda-t-elle. Tu nous as posé beaucoup de questions, mais tu n'as presque rien dit sur toi. J'attends. »

Le blond jeta un regard vers Anna, qui haussa les épaules. Il allait devoir parler de lui, même si cela pouvait le trahir. Alice surprit ce regard, et fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose se tramait. D'abord le fait qu'Anna ne lui ait jamais parlé de cet ami avant. Ensuite, l'air choqué de sa sœur, ainsi que sa nervosité face à l'inconnu. Puis, ces regards étranges qu'il échangeait parfois avec la brune, qui avait pris Kushina à part après avoir présenté le blond. Enfin…

« Bon… commença-t-il. Mon nom est Minato Namikaze, je suis conseiller bancaire. »

… ça. Il continua sa présentation, répondant aux questions que lui posaient Fusô et Mito, ainsi que Kitsuchi, puis Aoi et Hashirama lorsqu'ils revinrent de la cuisine. Anna le connaissait déjà, alors le fait qu'elle reste silencieuse lui sembla normal mais… Kushina était elle aussi silencieuse. N'était-elle pas curieuse ? Ne voulait-elle pas connaître cet homme, l'ami d'Anna ? Pourquoi ne posait-elle aucune question, elle qui était habituellement si sociable ? C'était étrange, et les réponses que donnait Minato aux questions de la famille… Minato… conseiller bancaire… Blond…. Kushina. Petit ami.

Le cœur d'Alice battit plus fort. La lumière se fit soudain dans son esprit, et elle sut où elle avait déjà entendu ce nom, vu ce visage.

Le choc de la révélation la prit au ventre, et le goût amer de la trahison laissa un arrière-goût désagréable sur sa langue et dans sa gorge. La jeune fille s'en voulut d'avoir apprécié cet homme, plaisanté avec lui durant cette soirée. Elle aurait dû le haïr, pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait sans nul doute à faire subir à sa sœur. La rousse pointa un doigt accusateur sur le trio assit en face d'elle.

« Je sais qui tu es ! siffla-t-elle, furieuse. Tu es le petit-ami de ma sœur ! »

Elle se leva d'un bond, et essaya de le séparer de Kushina.

« Lâche-la ! Tu n'es pas digne d'elle ! »

Elle poussa un cri de fureur comme Anna se levait, et tentait de l'en empêcher.

« Alice ! Arrête ! cria la brune.

\- Lâche. Moi. gronda son amie. Traitresse. Tu l'as fait venir devant moi ! Tu m'as menti ! Traitresse ! »

Anna recula, comme si son amie l'avait frappée. Les deux filles avaient les larmes aux yeux.

« Pourquoi, hoqueta Alice. Comment…

\- Je voulais simplement que tu comprennes, gémit son amie. Que tu comprennes… à quel point tu te trompes. Minato aime Kushina, et l'inverse est vrai aussi. Il ne la fera pas souffrir… il l'aime…

\- C'est faux… »

Elle se tourna vers Minato, pleine de fureur, les yeux accusateurs.

« Prouve-le ! cria-t-elle presque. Prouve-le… prouve-moi ton amour envers ma sœur. Prouve-moi que tu es digne de confiance ! Que tu ne la briseras pas !

\- Tu ne peux pas lui demander ça ! »

Kushina s'était levée d'un bond, criant, ses longs cheveux rouges volant derrière elle, accompagnant sa colère et son chagrin.

« Tu ne peux pas lui demander ça ! cria-t-elle de nouveau. Comment veux-tu qu'il fasse ?!

\- Je ne sais pas, dit Alice, glaciale. Je veux juste une preuve, maintenant. »

Minato, lui, était figé. Il ne comprenait pas comment on en était arrivé là. Tout le monde passait une bonne soirée, on était content, on riait… _Comment…_ songea-t-il, profondément blessé par le rejet de la jeune fille. Et le pire, c'est que Alice avait raison. Il n'avait aucune preuve à lui donner, mis à part sa parole et ses gestes. Doucement, il défit la prise de Kushina sur sa main.

« Non ! s'écria celle-ci en sentant la main de son petit-ami se désolidariser de la sienne. Non ! »

Le blond la regarda doucement, une douleur présente dans ses yeux bleus qui frappa Kushina sous la poitrine avec la force d'un coup de poing. Elle caressa amoureusement son visage.

« Va m'attendre dans ma chambre, lui murmura-t-elle. C'est entre Alice et moi.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu te disputes avec ta sœur à cause de moi ! protesta-t-il.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, sourit Kushina. Ce n'est pas à cause de toi. Elle est la seule à encore refuser le fait que j'ai une vie, que je tombe amoureuse, que je me fasse des amis, que je travaille, sans elle. Que je n'ai pas besoin d'elle pour cela. Si elle ne peut accepter que j'ailles de l'avant, que cette fois c'est pour de bon, que je ne peux pas rester immobile sur le chemin, alors c'est à moi de la laisser derrière. D'accord ? »

Le blond acquiesça, et monta finalement.

« Dernière porte à droite. »

Minato hocha la tête, et disparut. Alice avait suivi l'échange, figée.

« Tu ne peux pas… » commença-t-elle avant de se retrouver par terre.

Une douleur cuisante lui déchirait la joue, elle s'était mordu la lèvre sous le choc, et celle-ci saignait. Le goût métallique du sang envahit sa bouche. Elle n'avait jamais vu son aînée aussi furieuse. La cadette lança un regard perdu aux autres membres de la famille, mais ceux-ci s'étaient soi détournés, soi observaient la scène avec un air sombre. Elle comprit qu'il n'y aurait rien à attendre de leur part. Elle était seule. La jeune fille renifla. Ça lui convenait. Elle affronta le regard gris-bleu de son aînée.

« Maintenant, petite fille tu vas m'écouter, siffla cette dernière. J'en ai assez. Combien de temps comptes-tu décider de ma vie comme ça ? Combien de temps encore ?! Je ne te laisserai pas briser ma relation avec Minato. Jamais ! »

Alice voulut répondre, quand une deuxième gifle la fit taire, et fit sonner ses oreilles tant Kushina avait frappé fort.

« Kushina ! s'écria Fusô, horrifiée, se précipitant vers sa plus jeune fille.

\- Elle le mérite, siffla l'aînée.

\- Kushina, calme-toi, la pria Aoi, inquiet. »

Il détestait la violence, et voir ses filles s'entredéchirer ainsi était une torture, pour lui. Kushina se tourna vers son père et, l'espace d'un instant, il crut qu'elle allait le frapper, lui aussi. Puis la rousse se calma, et tourna résolument le dos à sa sœur.

« Nee-chan… murmura faiblement cette dernière. Nee-chan… »

Sa tête tournait douloureusement. Elle avait heurté le coin de la table en tombant, et se sentait sur le point de perdre connaissance tant elle avait mal. Physiquement et mentalement. Sa sœur

« Fiches-moi la paix, Alice, dit finalement la rousse.

\- Nee-chan…

\- Tais-toi ! hurla l'autre. Tais-toi, fous-moi la paix ! Fous-moi la paix j'ai dit ! Je te déteste ! Je te hais ! »

Elle se retint au mur pour ne pas tomber. Alice avait l'impression qu'une troisième gifle venait de lui être infligée. Et celle-ci était peut-être la plus douloureuse. Elle l'avait dit. Sa sœur… sa sœur la détestait, pire, la haïssait.

« Je ne veux plus te voir, lâcha Kushina. Plus jamais. »

La jeune fille reconnut à peine la voix de sa sœur. Elle était glaciale, tranchante comme un couteau, et tombait sur l'âme de sa petite sœur tel un couperet. L'aînée des sœurs Uzumaki se leva, et se dirigea d'un pas résolu vers l'étage.

« Je vais me reposer un peu. Ne me dérangez pas. Surtout toi, Alice.

\- Nee-chan… la supplia celle-ci.

\- Alice… Fiches-lui la paix, souffla Hashirama, le plus doucement qu'il put. Elle a besoin de réfléchir, de digérer. Laisse-la tranquille. »

Sa petite fille hocha la tête, les yeux pleins de larmes, et se jeta dans les bras ouverts de son grand-père.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

\- Une monstrueuse erreur, lui répondit son grand-père d'une voix sombre. »

Il ne proposa pas son aide à sa petite-fille lorsqu'elle celle-ci se releva difficilement. Il savait qu'elle l'aurait refusée, de toute façon, et que cela la ferait craquer.

oO°Oo

Minato l'attendait sur le lit, tête baissée.

« Je vous ai entendues, signala-t-il. Je suis désolé. »

Kushina se contenta d'hocher la tête, sans rien dire. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Sans un mot, elle se déshabilla, avec son manque de pudeur habituelle, et sourit doucement en voyant Minato détourner le regard, les joues en feu.

« Minato… regarde-moi. »

La voix douce de sa belle fit se diriger le regard du blond vers elle, et il hoqueta en la voyant nue. Incapable de détourner le regard, il la regarda s'approcher de lui d'une démarche chaloupée, glisser doucement sur le lit et l'embrasser.

« Minato… »

Le blond déglutit, et maudit sa main lorsque celle-ci se posa sur la hanche de la demoiselle.

« Kushina, murmura-t-il comme elle enfouissait son visage dans son cou. Kushina. On ne peut pas… on ne peut pas.

\- Mais pourquoi ? gémit la jeune femme. »

Le blond la repoussa, et lui tendit un T-shirt, le premier qui lui tomba sous la main.

« Parce que tu n'es pas en état, dit-il. Et que je refuse que notre première fois soit à cause d'une dispute. Et puis… regarde-toi ! Tu es au bord des larmes ! »

Il l'enlaça doucement, et les premiers sanglots ne tardèrent pas. Minato renforça son étreinte sur la femme qu'il aimait, sentant lui aussi des larmes pointer, sensible à sa détresse.

« Dors, murmura-t-il. Dors, je veille sur toi. »

* * *

 _Alors, ça vous a plut ?_

 _A vrai dire, j'avais une petite question à vous poser : vous préférez que les bonus soient directement intégrés à l'histoire, ou avoir une side-story spéciale bonus constituée de one-shots, voire de two-shots (et au-delà) ?_

 _Attention, je ne dis pas que vous aurez un bonus et un chapitre, non, surtout si le bonus est long, sinon je les aurais intégrés à la fin des chapitres et on en parle plus._

 _Non, je parle de bonus de bonne taille, au moins 4 000 mots, comme un chapitre en somme._

 _Ah, autre question, d'autant plus importante et très liées avec la précédente : voulez-vous des bonus ? Je vais les écrire de toute façon, juste comme ça, par passion et parce que j'en ai envie, mais si vous n'en voulez pas, je ne les posterai pas._

 _Avis à ceux qui aiment connaître la vie secrète des personnages secondaires et amis des principaux, je pourrais peut-être même faire des commandes sur un personnage précis si vous le désirez._

 _Alors à vos reviews, je vais vous laisse jusqu'à la fin du mois de février pour répondre, le temps de faire mes plans et de m'organiser._

 _P-S : je sais que c'est idiot, mais comment trouvez-vous les nouvelles en-têtes des chapitres ? Je trouvais que "quelque chose-ième" était un peu lourd, à force..._

 _Sondage ici (supprimer les espaces et les étoiles) :_ h*t t*p : / / w w w . s t*r*a*w*p*o*l*l*. m e / 1*5*0*4*4*9*5*5 (lien sur mon profil)


	12. Mot à l'intention des lecteurs

Oui, je sais. Je n'ai pas updaté L'Héritière depuis des mois, et je vous sors un misérable « ceci n'est pas un chapitre ! » en guise d'excuse.

MAIS (parce qu'il y a un « mais »), j'ai de bonnes raisons (enfin, je crois).

J'ai vraiment essayé d'écrire durant l'été, mais la chaleur (vous avez également dû vous en apercevoir) a volé toute mon énergie.

Et au moment où je suis retournée au frais, l'école a joyeusement repris, et les professeurs nous sont tombés dessus comme une tonne de briques (devoirs, devoirs, devoirs, contrôles, devoirs, remplir mes dossiers d'université (x10), écrire un « personal statement » (x12), devoirs, contrôles et re-universités/personal statements ; voilà, en gros, ma vie depuis la rentrée).

Génial. (vous sentez l'ironie dans ma voix ?)

Alors j'aimerais m'excuser envers tous ceux qui attendent un nouveau chapitre de L'Héritière. J'ai repris celui qui était presque entièrement écrit (et normalement devait être posté, mais j'ai failli vomir en le relisant, alors ça été un grand « NON ! »), pour le réécrire depuis le DEBUT.

(Je devais être malade, quand j'ai écrit ça, ce n'est pas possible de pondre une horreur pareille !)

Dans un deuxième temps, j'ai décidé de revoir tout mon fil conducteur. Jusque-là, j'écrivais L'Héritière au feeling. Je ne savais pas quand j'allais arrêter l'histoire, juste vaguement où j'allais. J'ai décidé, cet été, d'arrêter ça et de me donner une limite de chapitres (toujours pas définie), et aussi d'arrêter de me prendre la tête avec un nombre de mots minimal à mettre dans chaque chapitre, parce que ça devenait idiot (le pire exemple est A New Start, où j'étais tellement obnubilée par ça que j'ai collé une chanson dans l'un des chapitres pour faire un nombre de mots rond…).

J'annonce donc officiellement la mise en hiastus de L'Héritière.

Désolée Arya de te décevoir, j'espère vraiment pouvoir reprendre l'histoire au plus vite. En tout cas, ton commentaire m'a fait chaud au cœur. ^^

A côté, j'ai également un projet personnel, celui d'écrire un roman. Un vrai, celui-là, avec des personnages inédits (ou presque, vu que j'en ai réutilisé certains dans certaines de mes histoires), et pour me faire pardonner, je vous propose de poster le prologue de ce que j'appelle 'L'Ouragan' (oui, nom pourri, mais je n'ai aucune idée de titre !) et, si le chapitre vous plait, je ferais peut-être une version 'fanfiction' de mon roman.

Voilà, en espérant me faire pardonner (désolée ! désolée ! ne me jetez pas de fruits pourris à la figure s'il vous plait !), et poster un nouveau chapitre dès que possible !


End file.
